Bed of Thorns
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: A lonely doctor finds Isabella Swan in one of the worst states imaginable and offers to take her into his care. Little were either aware of their feelings to come. What happens though when he finds out she's pregnant and with none other than a child of a Volturi member? A child inwhich he's promised to care for like his own? Rated mature for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Bed of Thorns **

_**NOTE: This is a Carlisle/Bella story. I will not have the other Cullen's unless I decide to do so by surprise, its way to creepy to me to have Bella as the other's mother and so and so. There are dark times in this story and will be slight lems in the future. This story has hints of rape and abuse. I was iffy on doing this story because of the coupling but due to high request I'm giving it a shot. So far I'm happy with it… hope you all will be too. Read at own risk you've been warned.**_

He just wasn't feeling it anymore. What could he do? There wasn't much more he could say or do on this manner. He hated hurting people especially women. But this relationship was going nowhere and he knew without a shadow of a doubt she just wasn't the one.

"You're dumping me?"

"Well yes I suppose so I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you pain…"

She laughs.

"Fuck you Carlisle."

He sighs knowing he deserves this but truth was Lana got on his nerves. She was controlling, cruel and he didn't care for how she was with children. He knew he could never have any but nonetheless he always loved children and didn't tolerate those that mistreated them. Carlisle was tired of the games. He wanted to find his mate and settle down. There was never a chance in hell he was turning Lana he couldn't even imagine what sort of vampire she'd be nor did he want to.

"I deserve that…" He says.

She slaps him and gets out of the car and storms off entering her house.

Carlisle shook his head on this but honestly it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. For now he could just focus on the job and maybe one day that girl would walk into his life. Even though part of him felt rather sad on this in all his years of existence he'd just not found that one that made him click. Sure there were beautiful vampires here and there but ugh and this was the first human he'd tried dating. He'd not even slept with her yet and though he wanted to desperately he knew this was best why lead her on even more so. It's best to break it off now and move on.

Meanwhile…

"You know how I feel about the Volturi!"

"Come on Isabella please…"

"No!"

"Let me turn you and you'll see. This is where, we're meant to be. You by my side and us serving by theirs." She couldn't believe what was coming from his mouth.

"And we can but I refuse to join the Volturi! Why do we have to get mixed up in that?!"

"Because it is who I am. It's where I belong."

She winces at this and her heart shatters.

"Then you should go."

"Isabella please…"

"No Felix…"  
He leans into her neck and she feels his teeth slightly scrap against her. She shoves him away.

"Thought this was what you always wanted."

"I did… but not now. You should go. Follow your heart and do what it is you want."

He grinds his teeth together and shakes his head.

"Come on baby…"

"Just go!" She points to the door.

He grabs her by the throat and picks her up. Her eyes widen. He opens the bathroom door and places her in there. He looks upon her and slaps her then slams the door shut and propping a chair against the door so she's locked inside.

"What are you doing!?" She screams.

"I've got something I need to do when I return you will be turned we will be together."

Her jaw drops and fear courses through her veins. Tears stream down her face as she looks around. This was a side of him she'd not seen. Sure he'd been rather controlling lately but she figured it was the vampire side. She knew he couldn't control it that wasn't his fault. He'd left bruises here and there but he'd always apologized and felt bad when he'd see what he'd done. But honestly she'd had enough she wanted out.

She hears the front door slam.

There was a time she was in love and wanted nothing more than to become a vampire and spend her life with Felix but now it wasn't so much about the Volturi sure that was a big part of why she was turned off to being turned. But the more she thought about it she couldn't bear the thought of being with Felix for eternity. She'd been wanting to leave but he'd always found a way to make her stay.

She looks to the bathroom window contemplating whether she could fit through it or not. If she did this she knew she'd never come back. She also knew she'd have to hide out for the rest of her life practically or he'd come find her. But she looks back to the bathroom door and knew she couldn't bare another day and knew once he returned he'd be wanting to turn her and would be forcing her to join the Volturi. She tries to force the window open but she's not strong enough to slide it open. So she does the next desperate thing and quickly out of fear he will return quickly. She grabs a towel punching through the glass where she promptly crawls out and takes off running fast as she can, not looking back.

Isabella goes to the one place she knew…

Chapter 1 (Don't own crap)

Carlisle wanted to do some reflecting and decided to head to the church before he was on the clock. This was the one place he could go and be at peace. He enters the church and finds a seat. He sits in silence for a moment and narrows his eyes as he hears the smallest of whimpering and he swore it sounded as if someone was crying. Yet he saw no one. But he could smell them. The smell was sweeter than most and made his mouth water.

He quietly stands up and follows the scent and sobbing. His head rears back as he finally sees her. A brunette woman crying into her hands that buried her face, he saw she'd hardly any clothing about her and no shoes.

"Pardon me Ms…"

The girl jumps up alarmed.

"I didn't mean to fright."

She nods back backs into the corner of the bench.

"Are you in need of some assistance?"

As he looked upon her eyes he felt an odd sensation come over him. There was an instant pull that tugged at him. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever saw yet also the saddest thing he'd ever saw. Carlisle didn't understand the feelings that danced around in his head. This overwhelming need to protect this girl came about him.

She swallows as he takes off his jacket. He can't help but to take notice of the marks on her face and neck as he leans over and offers his jacket.

"Do you need me to call the police or would you like to use my cell to call someone?"

She shakes her head wide eyed.

"Do you need a ride somewhere then?"

Carlisle sighs and places his jacket on her since she won't take it.

"Do you have a place to go?"

She shakes her head and more tears fall from her face onto her black gown.

"Please let me help you. Tell me what you need."

He gently and slowly puts his arm around her shoulder.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. What is your name Ms?"

She sucks back some air catching her breath. He pats her back lightly.

"Take your time."

"Isabella Swan."

"Well I'm a doctor Ms. Swan and I think I should take you to the ER."

She looks to Carlisle wide eyed.

"Let's go." He offers a hand and she takes it. He was thankful he was wearing his gloves she not to cause her more discomfort on how cold she was already.

He helps her into his car and jacks up the heater for her.

"May I ask who did this to you?"

She closes her eyes and continues to shake.

Carlisle turns into the ER and helps her out of the car.

"You're early." One of the nurses says giving Carlisle her best smile.

He nods warmly as the nurse pushes the button letting him in.

"Who's she?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan and I'd think you may need to call the police."

The girl struggles in Carlisle's arms as she hears this.

"I'm sorry hun but its procedure no one should be harming you this way."

Carlisle opens a door to a room. Her bottom lip quivers and she looks beyond frightened.

She turns and reaches for the door. Carlisle sighs and wraps his arms around her waist picking her up and placing her on the hospital bed.

"No one is going to hurt you. Now I'm going to examine you and make sure everything is alright."

She swallows as Carlisle takes off his gloves. He carefully looks her face over. She winces at his cold hands.

"Sorry I tend to run colder than normal."

The girl looks to him oddly and there's a knock at the door. She closes her eyes as the police enter the room. She knew there was no way she could be honest. Felix could single handily end them all if they showed up at the door. She knew this doctor hadn't a clue what he just did or what he was dealing with.

They slew her with questions as Carlisle continues to check her over. Once he's done he leans back folding his arms eyeing her.

"Mam we can't help you if you don't tell us who did this to you… "They repeat for the millionth time. She shrugs and the police all look to her as though she was clearly an idiot.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Any family or friends to call?"

"Felix had pretty much excluded her from any of that. Charlie had died while on the job not too long ago and Renee and her hadn't talked even longer than that. She had no friends Felix made sure of that. He always said it was for her protection."

She shakes her head.

"So you're the one that found her?"

Carlisle nods.

"She needs to either be released into somebody's custody or we can find her a women's shelter."

Carlisle noted the way she looked at the words women's shelter. What am I getting myself into he thought.

"What would it mean for her to be in my custody?"

"It simply means you care for her until she finds her way or someone else she can trust comes along."

Carlisle sighs.

"I can care for myself." She rises and Carlisle softly wraps his hand around her wrist.

"Please there is nothing wrong with needing a hand. Everyone does from time to time. Allow me to help you with whatever you need."

"That isn't your responsibility and I'm a grown woman sir. I'm sorry I've troubled you the way I have already."

"You've not been any trouble."

"With all due respect Ms we cannot let you go out alone like this. You've no shoes, no real clothes, no ID, no money. It's the doc or the shelter. Your choice…"

She pinches the bridge of her nose and looks to Carlisle.

"Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"Not at all in fact I'll see who can cover me tonight."

She hated this, this poor man didn't deserve her stupid problems casted on him. Isabella planned to hurry and get on her feet quickly. No way was she going to let this man's life be ruined by her. The police wait with her while Carlisle finds a replacement for him tonight.

"All taken care of."

The police have him sign some sort of paper and she feels ten times worse now. However he smiles warmly her and offers an arm for her to take as he leads her out of the room. Carlisle takes her to his car and opens the door for her.

Carlisle pulls into a clothing store. He gets out and opens the door for Isabella and buttons the jacket tightly around her. He leads her inside the store and she grimaces at the looks she's getting.

"Just ignore them." He says softly.

He takes notice of her hiding behind his arm shyly as they make their way through the store.

"Sir she can't be in here like that."

Carlisle rolls his eyes at the sales associate.

"She can and will." He opens a dressing room and stuffs her inside.

"I'm going to bring you some clothes and I want you to try them on. You be honest and tell me if you don't like them."

Isabella turns and looks to the mirror. She covers her mouth at how repulsive she looks. She looked like a bum she thought. Once again she loses composure and breaks down leaning her back against the dressing room wall.

"Are you alright?" He says outside the door.

"Yes sir…" She says behind her sobs.

She grabs the clothes he hands her. To her surprise they were her taste and size exactly. She wondered how he did that. She figured it was merely a doctor thing. Isabella stepped out in the blue jeans and deep blue blouse.

Carlisle rises from a chair and nods.

"Now for some socks and shoes."

"What's all this?" She said as he carried more clothes in his hands.

"Well I'm sure you're to need more than one outfit."

"Sir…" She goes to argue and he walks away.

Once she found her a pair of shoes she saw Carlisle grab one more pair in her size. She shakes her head on this knowing she couldn't ever repay him. She wasn't one for charity and she felt like utter shit.

"Mr. Cullen please put those back."

He shakes his head and places everything down on the counter. The woman gives Isabella a dirty look.

"Please refrain from doing that. Not only is it not lady like but it's very immature. You know nothing of this lady yet you're quick to judge. Just scan the items and we'll be out of your hair."

Isabella's jaw drops such as the cashier's.

"Um yes sir I do apologize."

Carlisle says nothing he grabs the bags once he pays and takes Isabella's hand and leads her back to the car. She sits quietly as the doctor drives her to his house.

She swallows and her eyes widen as he turns into a FM Road. He drives twenty or so more minutes out. He smiles her way and pulls into the drive.

"You live here?" She says flabbergasted.

He nods.

"Sir I don't think this is a good idea."

He sighs and gets out.

"Just follow me."

"Sir! What will your wife and kids think if I show up in your house!" She says with a bit of a panic.

He can't help but to have a good laugh at this.

"I'm not married and I don't have any children. I live alone you're bothering no one."

She looked to the big white modern house blankly. She even took notice of the pool and that there were three sets of cars besides the one he drove her here in.

"I should go to the shelter…"

"Come on Isabella."

Carlisle unlocked the door and she nervously clung to his arm as though something were to jump out at them at any moment. He heard her heart race with each step inside. She covered her mouth and shook her head nervously.

"I can't be here."

"Why not?" He questions curiously and places down her bags.

"It's too nice. Way too nice…" She says looking around.

Carlisle frowns gathering she felt she didn't belong in a house like this. He folds his arms leaning against the counter watching her. She acted timid and wouldn't touch anything.

"Have a seat Bella."

"Bella?" She turned to him.

"Suits you better." He winks and grabs her a bottled water from the fridge.

He hands her the water and places her down on the couch.

"I want you to make yourself at home don't be shy. I want you to feel comfortable."

She opens the water and drinks some of it. Her hands shake around the bottle.

"Let me get you a room ready."

She doesn't dare move afraid if she does she'll mess something up. Carlisle comes back down and takes her hand leading her upstairs.

"If you need me this is my room." He opens the door and shows her.

She sees a silver post bed with black and white sheets, dresser and nightstand to match.

Carlisle knew this was going to be difficult considering she'd not a clue what he truly was. He swallows in thought. He was thankful he'd got a couple of beds for the house. He'd gotten these and the food when he was dating Lana. Though he and Lana never got that far he wanted to take all precautions and she never knew he was a vampire. He then led her to the room right next door to his.

"I figured this best in case you need me for anything." He opens the door and she sees the same sort of set up only the sheets were pure white.

She walks in side and runs her fingers along the bed sheets curiously.

"Silk?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Um no…" She says tensely.

"You've also your own bathroom." He says opening another door.

She peeked inside to see it was a full bathroom with a shower and bathtub separate from each other, full sink, everything. She shakes her head on this.

"I better go."

He sighs folding his arms yet again.

"Why?"

"Just because this isn't a good idea."

"I've more than enough room, I'm hardly home anyway and honestly where are you going to go?"

She goes to say something on this but grows light headed as the room spins around on her. She grabs the bedpost as she walks by.

"Easy now." He rushes over.

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine."

He shakes his head on her stubbornness and helps her into the bed. Before she even realizes it she's out. Carlisle watches her for a few moments and then tucks her in.

"Goodnight Ms. Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Don't own anything)

"Well good morning."

Carlisle says placing down the paper. Bella descends from the stairs.

"Um… Good morning…"

He rises from his chair and makes his way towards her.

"May I?" He says as she looks to him confused.

Gently his cool hands go to her face and he looks her over.

"We probably should have put some ice on that last night. You've swollen some. Perhaps after you've had breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"You do eat right?"

"Yes sir." She just wasn't use to having breakfast and since Felix didn't eat she often forgot to eat herself.

He pulls out a chair for her at his black marble dining room table. Carlisle sets down a plate in front of her, with eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"You cooked this?"

He nods and goes back to reading his paper.

"Thank you sir."

"Please call me Carlisle. So do you live in Port Angeles?"

Bella wasn't sure how to answer that considering she now technically lived nowhere. All her stuff remained at her and Felix's apartment but she wouldn't go back there for anything.

"You could say that."

He places the paper back down looking to her.

"May I ask what that means?"

Her hand shakes as she takes a bite of pancakes.

"I can't go back there."

The way she says this makes him feel on edge.

"Is the person that's responsible for doing this there?"

She swallows and a few tears trickle down her cheeks she quickly wipes them away but winces at the pain still amongst her face. Carlisle wanted a few moments alone with the jackass that did this to her.

"I'm sorry…" She rises from the table.

"Sit…" He says softly.

"You need to eat from the looks of it you're malnourished."

Bella began to fear that her staying here could put this man in danger what if Felix managed to find her? Felix was a jealous vampire to begin with. Her skin crawled on the mere thought. Her heart thumped rapidly. Carlisle picked up on this.

"Are you alright?"

She nods.

"I will be leaving today thank you for everything sir."  
"Leaving? Already?"

She nods yet again.

"So you've a place to stay? Money for food? A car to get around in?"

She closes her eyes at this.

"I will be fine thank you for your kindness."

Carlisle tilts his head and raises a brow.

"You're not going anywhere. You need to focus on healing. Getting plenty of rest and eating a few decent meals and hydrating. Doctor's orders…" He shrugs.

"Sir…"  
"It's Carlisle and I'm not going to argue this with you any further. Now please eat."

As Bella moved her hair from her face Carlisle immediately scooted back in his chair and eyed her neckline behind her hair. He slowly approached her and she looked to him bewildered. He put his fingers to the lines on her neck.

"Are these cuts?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly put her hair back down. Carlisle shook his head and moved her hair once again looking upon them.

"Are you cutting yourself? Or is someone else doing this?"

Her stomach churned. That's how Felix fed from her was cutting her neck just enough so he wouldn't have to bite and spread the venom. She hadn't realized she exposed that. There was no way she could explain that to this doctor.

"It was an accident from a while ago."

He shakes his head seeing that a couple of them were fresh and just now scabbing over.

"You're not going anywhere." He reiterates.

He takes her by the hand and leads her to the kitchen. He picks her up by the waist and places her on the counter. Carlisle takes an ice pack from the fridge. He then grabs some rubbing alcohol and an antibiotic cream.

"Those cuts can become infected as well." He says and swabs them clean.

"Here hold this to your face for a few minutes it'll help with the swelling."

"I'm not a victim you know…" She says randomly putting a hand to his wrist.

He looks her in the eyes. He nods saying nothing and hands her a couple pills.

"What are these?"

"Tylenol."

Bella jumps and Carlisle turns to hear a knock at the door, what concerned him was how startled she was. He narrowed his eyes and started towards the door. She grabbed his hand.

"Please…"

"What is it Bella?"

There's a knock again and she looks pale as a ghost.

"I'll be right back."

She tugs at him again but he yanks back gently and answers the door. He turns back to see Bella hiding behind a pillar of the house.

"I'm not interested thank you." He says as it was someone trying to get him to switch electric companies. He shuts the door and looks to Bella.

"Is someone looking for you? Someone that you're afraid of? Someone that you think might harm me as well?"

She bites her lower lip and nods.

"As long as you are here no one will harm you. No one's going to harm me. I want you to understand that. You are far safer here than you are out there on the streets."

He takes her hand and sits her on the couch. He goes to the kitchen and grabs the ice pack and Tylenol again.

"Let's try this again."

She holds the pack to her face and he hands her the pills and a glass of water. Carlisle thought it best if she were distracted so he turned on the TV.

"Watch whatever you would like and make yourself at home, if you wish to use the pool that is fine too. If you want something that's not in the kitchen let me know."

"You don't have to wait on me." She says sadly.

He sat in the recliner across the way and tried to focus on his book but would break off and on stealing glances. She'd her legs tucked under her knees she was wearing a pair of the black skinny jeans he'd got her and a red blouse the whites of her socks showed. The entire time he kept wondering over and over who the hell could hurt someone like her?

She put the TV on and was watching Greys Anatomy. For some reason this made him smirk. He wondered what she was thought about and what she was like when she wasn't fretting for her life. He cleared his throat.

"How old are you my dear?"

She turned to him as if surprised by his question.

"I'm 20."

He nods at this technically he was 25 but only in appearance.

"What of your parents?"

He takes note of the grimace on her face.

"My father died not long ago while on the job. He was a cop. My mother and I haven't talked for years and don't really get along. I actually don't even know where she is. My father and I were very close. He was a good man."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She nods and leans back against the couch. He saw the amount of pain in her face about losing her father.

"What about you?"

"Well I'm 25 and both my parents have been gone for quite some time."

She narrows her eyes at how he said that.

"You're a very young doctor Mr. Cullen."

He smiles.

"I started out young in college."

Bella finds herself admiring Carlisle's attractiveness as he looks upon her and talks. Part of her feels guilt from this but she can't seem to pull away from his golden eyes.

"Your eyes…" She finds herself saying.

He swallows.

"I've never seen eyes like yours. They're very pretty." She blushes and laughs softly.

"Maybe you don't tell a man he's got pretty eyes?"

He chuckles.

"I see nothing wrong with that and thank you. I actually thought the same about yours."

"Ugh…" She says.

"What's ugh?"

"My eyes, they are very plain."

Carlisle shook his head not agreeing for even a minute that was one of the first things he'd noticed about her. In fact there was nothing plain about her. Every part of her he thought was perfect expect for what the asshole she was with had done to her.

"I have to disagree."

He places his book down.

"So this guy… is he your husband?"

Bella shakes her head and he hears her heart pick up pace yet again. He despised how much this person frightened her.

"So boyfriend? Fiancé'?"

"Boyfriend I suppose…"

"You two lived together?"

She nods.

"For how long?"

"Nearly a year or so I guess."

It was a marvel she wasn't dead already he thought.

"When did this start?" He motions to her face.

She lowers her head.

"Nothing to be ashamed of this isn't your fault but his, there is no excuse for that."

"I don't just let men beat on me you know. That's what I meant I'm not a victim this isn't me… It's just that well…"

He waited to see if she'd explain further.

"He's so much stronger than me. He's stronger than anyone."  
"He just wants you to think he is."

"You don't understand… He really is…"

Carlisle sighs.

"That's what they do Bella hun. They want you to believe you've no other choice. But you are strong you did the right thing and left. But that is why it's important for you to stay here. These kind of guys once you run away and they find you again…"

Bella grimaced and he saw the goose bumps form on her body and her heart yet again picked up.

"He's already threatened to kill you hasn't he?"

"Basically I suppose you could say that."

He pondered what she meant by that.

"You should have told the police. They could have found him and arrested him you'd be living in peace."

She shakes her head and softly laughs.

"If only it were that easy…"

Bella rises from the couch.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"I'm fine. I just thought I might take a bath my muscles are rather aching at the moment."

"But of course like I said make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

Carlisle watched as she headed up stairs. He listened to the water start and he shook his head. He felt even worse and cursed himself for his thoughts as he wondered what she looked like naked. Way to show what a typical man you are Carlisle he thought to himself. He decided now was the perfect time to hunt as he heard the water stop and her climbing into the tub.

Bella slide her body into the tub. The warm water soothed her aches as she sunk in deeper. She hated this. She knew what that doctor thought. She was just another battered wife or girlfriend. She was weak and foolish. Bella always hated the way Felix made her feel.

When she first met him it was in college. She oddly enough was going for her nurses degree. He'd worn contacts to hide his crimson eyes. It didn't take long for Bella to fall head over heels as he romanced her left and right. Eventually he came clean about what he truly was. She was scared at first sure. But he was always gentle and swore to her that he only fed from corrupt people. Few months into the relationship he'd had her move out of the dorms into his place still things seemed to be going good.

But one night he'd had enough of waiting…  
She grimaces at the memory.

He tied her to the bed and said it was for her own safety. That'd be the night she lost her virginity, which actually wasn't that long ago. From there matters got worse. She wasn't allowed to leave, he made her quit school and said he could support her. Only he'd no real money himself. He'd always forget her human needs and when she did remind him he'd get irate. She'd tried leaving a couple times she even called Charlie to come get her. She waited for him but he never made it that was the night of the accident.

Bella shakes her head on this and pulls her knees to her chest. She missed Charlie so much. He was all she had. She forced these terrible memories out from her mind and dunked her hair into the water. She washed her hair then rinsed it out and drained the water as she got out.

She thought about the nice doctor and felt horrible on how she intruded on his life. She knew she could never make up for his kindness. Still she thought of his eyes and mannerisms were like no one she'd ever known before. Something about him made her feel more at ease and she felt she could trust him, which only further concerned her about Felix finding them. She no longer worried about her life but Doctor Cullen's. Bella felt completely selfish staying here she knew the danger it put him in.

She dries her hair and turns to the mirror. She flinches at the memories. His red eyes looking in to hers… The way he'd yell at her. So opposite of how he was when they first met. She use to feel safe and he'd hold her just right. He was always doing little things for her. They'd spend hours in each other's arms. But he'd not held her like that in some time now. It seemed the only thing he wanted was sex and to feed from her everything else was a battle. She was never doing or saying the right things. She didn't appreciate him. She admitted to her once that him feeding from her made her weak since there wasn't much food in the house. He left and said then I'll go find me some girl that actually likes it.

That was the one time Bella realized she didn't care. She could give a rat's ass at that point if he did go fuck some other girl or feed from her. Part of her hoped he'd find someone else and forget all about her.

She grabs her temples and steps back a bit.

She manages to dress but barely. She starts to feel dizzy as she makes her way out of the bathroom. She barely makes it to her bed in time as she lays down and rolls over.

Carlisle returns and see's she's not come down yet. He gives her a few more moments but then decides to go check on her. He knocks on her door but there's no answer so he gently opens it and see's she's in bed. Curiously he walks up to her and checks her pulse.

She stirs awake and turns to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok just got a little dizzy."

Carlisle sits on the bed and moves the hair out from her face.

"You really need to eat and drink something. You hardly ate your breakfast and you didn't even finish your water."

Bella nods and reaches to him as he starts to rise.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Well why wouldn't I be?"

He watches as she shrugs.

"Just relax I'll bring something up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Don't own anything) A few days later… **Read and Review please thank you.**

Carlisle lowers his book as he hears Bella burst into laughter. She was watching "Robin Hood Men in Tights." He smiles on this loving her laugh.

"Sorry…" She covers her mouth fearing she interrupted him.

"No not at all. I actually enjoy this movie myself." That was the first time he'd ever heard her laugh.

She giggles again and lays down on the couch rolling over and kicking her legs about. Something about that made Carlisle feel peculiar but in a good way he enjoyed seeing her become more at ease. That and she were eating better and her face was almost completely healed now.

"Would you like some popcorn or anything? Maybe a glass of red wine?"

"Wine?"

"Good for the heart."

She smiles.

"I'm ok thank you."

"Well holler if you would like anything."

"Thank you Carlisle."

He nods fighting back the odd emotions coursing through him. His name coming from her lips was like music to his ears.

"I've got to go back to work tonight Bella are you certain you'll be ok?"

"Yes, please don't let me keep you from what you need to do. I hope you've not missed too much or got you in trouble."

"Not at all."

"Do you like it?"

"Like what dear?"

"Being a doctor?"

"Yes actually I do very much so."

Bella smiles.

"You seem like a very good doctor."

"Why thank you."

"I wanted to be a nurse."

His eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes in fact I was shy of just 1 year of getting my degree."

"What stopped you may I ask?"

"Life…" She sighs.

"If you could go back would you?"

She shrugs.

"I suppose so yeah. But things have changed."

"Changed enough you can't finish school?"  
She bites upon her lower lip.

"Personally I feel you should do whatever makes you happy."

Carlisle looked to the time.

"Why don't you let me order something to eat."  
"Order? All the way out here?"

He softly laughs.

"I've my ways. What would you like?"

Bella narrows her eyes then looks to him.

"Why don't you pick aren't you hungry as well?"

He knew this was coming.

"I plan to eat before work, special diet."

"You hardly look as though you need to diet."

"Maybe that's why." He winks and she laughs.

"I'll just fix me something I'm not really all that hungry."

"None sense let me have something sent."

"Carlisle please I can care for myself. I don't want you having to wait on me hand and foot."

He raises a brow.

"Maybe I want to." He says throwing her off and she blushes.

"I've got to shower and get ready for work. I want you to be thinking about what you would like to eat."

Bella nods still thrown off by his comment.

The water runs down his chest and back as he thinks about Bella. He honestly wishes he could stay home and continue to watch over her but knew they needed him at work. He hoped she'd be ok but furthermore he hoped he'd come home and find her still here. Part of him dreaded she'd take off and go get herself killed. He sighs on this and wondered what this jerk looked like. He turns the water off and dries off. He gets his scrubs on and combs his hair.

He comes down the stairs and laughs smelling the food.

"You really are a pain…" He teases watching her turn a piece of chicken in the pan.

She shrugs.

"It's just me Carlisle no sense in getting take out and it's a well-balanced meal see…"

He notes the broccoli, and baked potato.

"Very well, I better go."

The strange urge to peck her on the lips came about. He swallows on this and forces himself to grab his wallet and keys.

"Bella…"  
She turns to him.

"Promise me you'll be here when I return?"  
She bites upon her lower lip but nods. Carlisle sighs and exits the house.

Carlisle continues to think of her throughout his shift. He'd the urge to call her and check on her but didn't want to make her feel suffocated. She'd been through enough of that crap. If it was one thing he knew about men that hurt women like that is that they were very controlling and never let the poor women so much as breathe without permission. That was the last thing Bella needed.

"Hey is that girl still under your roof?" One of the nurses asked as he went over his charts.

"Yes why you ask?"

"There was a man here looking for her yesterday."

"You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"Of course not but he wasn't very happy with any of us."

"What did he look like?"

"Honest?"

The nurse blushes a bit at this.

"He was tall, muscular, and a bit pale like you; he was yummy to say the least."

Carlisle swallows at this.

"Don't ever tell him or anyone else anything. Did he give a name?"

"No I asked for it but nothing."

"What time was this?"

"About 8 maybe 9 pm."

Once Carlisle made his rounds he took a break but went to the storage area where the video tapes were taken from each day. He found the tape from yesterday and fast forwarded to the correct time range. He finally saw the man and was taken back. He paused the video and folded his arms looking in closer.

"Now if I didn't know any better…" He mutters in thought and plays it a couple more times. He sees the anger in the man's eyes.

"I'd swear he looks like one of us…" He says in thought but notices the eyes aren't red or golden. He'd no way of truly knowing unless he caught whiff of him.

Based on the size of the man alone he could see why Bella was completely defenseless and if his theory was right she was in even more trouble than he'd realized. This man looked as though he could swallow poor Bella whole.

"He's so much stronger than me. He's stronger than anyone." Her words replay in his mind.

"What have you gotten yourself into my dear…" He stops the tape and returns to his shift.

After seeing that he can't help but to call and check on Bella.

"Cullen Residence."

He smiles at this.

"Hello Bella."

"Sorry I wasn't sure how to answer."

"That's fine, Hello even is better."

She softly laughs.

"OK then hello?"

He grins again shaking his head.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

He wanted to ask what she was doing but refrained.

"I'm fine."

"OK then I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."  
"I was actually reading one of your books if that's ok. I'm not terribly big on TV. I like some TV but more of a bookworm."

"That's perfectly fine Bella you're welcome to whatever you want to read."  
"Um cool thanks."

"So which fancied your interest?"

"The Executioner's Song."  
"Hmmm seems a bit dark for you."

"To be honest I was thinking the same thing I think that's why I picked it."

He laughs.

"Well enjoy the book."

"Ok have a good night at work." He looked to the time.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I've never been one to really sleep well."

"Ah, well try to get some rest when you can goodnight."

He hangs up grateful that she was alright.

Carlisle gets home and is thankful to see she's still there and safe. She's fallen asleep in his recliner with the book still in hand. He quietly places his wallet and keys down. He carefully picks her up and carries her up the stairs into her room. Where he tucks her in and steals a kiss on the cheek.

Carlisle was surprised to see Bella already up and sitting at the table. He'd not even heard her stir awake. He was too focused on his paperwork.

"Sleep well?"

"A little yes."  
She sipped at a cup of coffee and was writing down something from the paper onto one of Carlisle's memo pads.

"Hope this is ok…" She says looking to him.

"Perfectly fine."

He noted however that she was writing down job offers.

"Are you sure that's a good idea right now?"

"Well I can't very well stay here forever… "She smiles.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." He'd honestly meant that too. In fact he truly wished she would.

She laughs and continues to write.

"Bella I really don't think you going out in public at the moment is safe."

She looks to him. He sighs.

"It seems your so called boyfriend came to the ER looking for you."

Bella jumps out of her seat and covers her mouth.

"Calm down now. No one told him anything. I've seen tape footage and know what he looks like now as well."

Bella swallows continues to step back. She shakes her head wide eyed and dashes towards the door. Carlisle grabs her smoothly around the waist and twirls her around.

"I'm sorry please understand why I cannot let you leave this house."

He heads to the door and locks everything up.

"You don't understand…" Her breathing becomes erratic and she bows over.

"Me being here puts in you in grave danger. You must let me go."

Carlisle was beginning to fear he was dead on with his theory.

"If you don't let me go he will kill us both."

"It'd be pretty hard to kill me."

She looks to Carlisle.

"I don't doubt how strong you are sir but you don't understand Felix he's…"  
"So that's his name?"

Bella closes her eyes and swallows. Her heart pounds rapidly. He slowly approaches her. He takes her hand into his own. Carlisle hated what he was about to do but he had to know and it was only fair now that she knew what he was. He needed to make her believe he could protect her.

"Is his skin cold like mine?"

She nods wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Do his eyes go black when he's upset or excited about something?"

She looks to Carlisle's eyes and gasps taking a step back.

"Is he incredibly fast and strong?"

Carlisle flashes and scoops her up in his arms and she ends up on the couch in his lap. She hops out of his lap her hands go to her mouth. She nods her eyes wide beyond belief.

"He is isn't he?"  
Bella wondered how she didn't detect that. She'd been with Felix long enough she should have automatically known.

"Like I said Isabella Swan I can defend myself and you."

"Your hands…" She says shaking her head.

"I should have known… Your hands." She stumbles amongst her words.

Carlisle knew if he didn't get her to calm down and quick she was going to make herself ill.

"Please Bella dear relax. Breathe…"  
He slowly approaches her yet again. Carlisle sits upon the ottoman and sits her next to him. He cups her hands into his own.

"I wouldn't hurt you and I won't let him harm you."

He sighs looking to her neck again. He softly puts a finger to the marks.

"He was feeding from you wasn't he? That's why your iron was low and you were so weak. He could have killed you Bella. Man or vampire there is absolutely no excuse for this behavior. He had no rightful reason to be harming you Bella."

"But he's a vampire he…"  
"So am I Bella and I've never laid my hands on a woman in such a way. I would never. He could have controlled himself if he wanted. If he truly cared he would have. It doesn't matter the situation this, all this… There is no defense on what he did. Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean this is ok. Despite the excuses you make for him. He knew what he was doing he chose this all this."

Bella lowers her head and looks to the floor.

"None of this is your fault. I don't want you to think for even a minute that you deserved any of this. I'm sure he's already tried to make you believe such things."

Bella nods and he sees tears landing on her pants. He pulls her into his chest and wraps his arms around her. He stays in silence whilst she cries it out. He finds himself rocking her as though she were a newborn. She eventually pulls away and rises. He watches as she paces the room. Bella runs her hands through her hair the folds her arms and looks out the patio door out to the pool. She leans her forehead into the glass and closes her eyes.

"I ran… I ran because he wanted to turn me…"

Carlisle reared his head back and it concerned him what these words truly meant. But he waited and listened to what she had to say before he jumped the gun.

"That's what I wanted at one time. We were in love once and all I'd thought about was being his equal spending eternity with a man I loved. He wasn't always this man or vampire I suppose is what you could say. When I first met Felix it was in college I'd not a clue what he was. Later he'd come clean and told me. He told me he'd only fed from those that deserved to die. Felix confessed his undying love. Yet this newly information frightened me some I'd also grown a new found respect for him considering he'd told me his secret. I knew that hadn't been easy and could see he'd not wanted to tell me. Before I could blink it seemed I was out of the dorms and living in an apartment with him. I'd dropped out of college. Then that apartment eventually became the only walls I ever saw. He swore everything he did was for my protection. I became foolish enough to believe it. But not for very long, I think he picked up on this as well. He was losing me and he knew this. I no longer loved Felix but stayed out of fear. I'd tried leaving before I honestly had but he always found a way to make me stay. Just as that day you found me at the church. I'd finally had enough. I finally spoke my mind. As he'd let me known his plans and intentions for me, for us… he wanted to turn me… But I couldn't stomach my eternity being with someone like him. The more I thought about it the more I'd much rather die. Felix let me know though he'd other plans…"

She turns to Carlisle.

"Do you know of the Volturi?"

He takes in a breath.

"I'm afraid I do."

Bella nods and turns to the patio door again.

"Tell me doctor how do you feel about them?"

He leans back a bit in thought.

"Well not too fond of them I'm afraid."

He hears her sigh in relief at this.

"Neither am I… Felix however felt much differently on the issue. He'd spoke of the Volturi before. Now I've never met them but just from what little I'd already known. I knew deep in my heart that wasn't the life I wanted to live. Apparently, he'd spent some time there and they'd asked for him to join. I was holding him back because he'd met me not long after this offer. The more time progressed he became more and more anxious. Well that day was the breaking point. I expressed to him that I no longer wanted to be a vampire. I'd no desire to be a part of the Volturi and to be honest though I'd not conveyed that part as much as I should have I also didn't want to be a vampire by his side. His mate for life… Both these played a factor in my decision. Needless to say he'd not liked what I had to say. He locked me in the bathroom and said he'd somewhere to go and that I was to be turned once he got back."

She gasps softly and he sees her reflection her eyes closed with a few more tears trickling down her face.

"I had to get away. Even if that meant he killed me in the process. I smashed the window open in the bathroom and crawled out. I didn't think about the fact that I'd only a gown on or that I was barefoot or that it was below freezing outside. All that ran through my mind was run. Run and never ever look back. I ran to the one place I felt safest and that's where I met you."  
Carlisle rises quietly and makes his way over. He takes her hand and has her face him.

"I'm very sorry you went through all of that."

She nods with a smile but the tears continue.

"I truly don't understand how anyone in their right mind could hurt you."

"Get to know me well enough I'm sure I'll get under your skin as well."

"I highly doubt that and even if you had this would never be an issue." He runs his finger along the healing bruise amongst her face.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"A very long time I'm afraid."

"How do you feel about it?"

"It can be quite lonely."

"That's an odd answer."

Carlisle nods.

"Perhaps I'm an odd vampire?" He smiles.

Bella quietly laughs shaking her head on something.

"What is it?"

"Who'd have thought a vampire doctor? How do you manage that?"

"Let's just say I've had many years of practice…" He hints.

"So why aren't your eyes red?"

"Felix fed from humans, I however feed from animals and that is what causes the difference in our eyes."

"Animals?"

Carlisle nods.

"Interesting." She smiles.

He can still see the stress written all over her face. Bella opens the patio door and goes and sits on one of the lawn chairs by the pool. Carlisle gives her a few moments to herself. He decidedly goes to the kitchen and pours her a bottle of wine. He steps out and hands her the glass.

"Thought you could use it, I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Thank you."

Carlisle begins to walk back into the house.

"For everything Carlisle."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Carlisle and Bella both sit upon the living room reading. He knew though eventually she was going to feel cooped up. Bella wouldn't want to sit here day in and out reading and watching TV. He tried to think of something safe yet different. What he really wanted was to take her out to eat or somewhere nice. It was bad enough she was prisoner of that other asshole but now she was stuck in another situation where she couldn't leave. Thus, only made him want to hunt Felix down more.

"Would you like to go for a swim?"

She looks to him.

"Isn't it slightly cool for that?"

"The pool is heated."

"Oh… well I don't have a suit."

Carlisle smiles.

"Actually I managed to get you one the other day it's in your drawer."

"You got me a swimsuit?"

"Um yes was that wrong?" He says worried he might have offended her.

"No, no I didn't mean it that way." She blushes.

"You don't have to swim dear I just figured you get tired of being cooped up in this house."

She thinks for a moment and looks to the pool.

"Well I could go for a swim."

"Very well, I'll join you in a bit."

"Vampires swim?"

"Yes we do and very well." Carlisle was beginning to wonder just how much Felix had told her or maybe she'd never seen him swim?

She laughs.

Bella looks for the swimsuit in her drawer and saw it was a simple black one piece that laced up on the sides. She fretted coming out in a two piece in front of Carlisle nonetheless. Then she felt like hollering that she didn't feel well after all like a chicken. She shakes her head on this and makes herself get the suit on. She steps out to see Carlisle's already in the pool.

Shyly she keeps the towel wrapped around her until she gets right up to the pool. Carlisle watches as the towel drops and he suddenly feels like a perv. But he can't take his eyes away from Bella the suit only taunted him with each curve she'd about her. She makes her way into the pool and smiles and Carlisle felt weakened strangely enough.

"It's very soothing actually." He swallows as she finally speaks and he snaps out of it.

Bella finds herself admiring his muscles and chest and bashfully turns her head and backs into the corner of the pool where she kicks her legs about.

"Do you swim in this pool a lot?"

Carlisle shrugs.

"Some not too much, work tends to keep me away and other factors. I really don't think much on it."

The apartment had a pool but Felix said he didn't want the other guys gawking at her and that she'd no business going there anyhow.

"What are you thinking about?"

She shrugs and then dunks her head under driving Carlisle madder as she comes back up.

"Your eyes…" She says.

"Do you need to hunt?"

He shakes his head rather embarrassed as he knew damn well why they were black.

"No Bella dear I'm fine."

She nods and goes under swimming around. He could see her perfectly beneath the water and thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He'd not realized how this would make him feel. Hands off, he told himself repeatedly.

"You're stiff." Bella says swimming towards him.

"I'm what?" He says afraid she meant something else.

"I mean you look nervous."

He smiles.

"I'm fine."

Carlisle goes ahead and dunks under and swims a few laps without coming up for air.

"That's way cool." Bella says as he comes back up.

He chuckles at her reaction.

"So have you any lost loves or that certain someone waiting for you?"

Carlisle swallows.

"Hmmm, I've courted or I suppose I should say dated but no there's no one waiting for me. In fact the day I met you I'd rather just got out of a relationship myself."

"Serious?"

He smiles.

"By far…"  
"So what happened there?"

"She was a human actually the first of human's I'd tried dating."

"And you've been around for how long?" She teases.

"Just never crossed my mind I suppose and never really sought interest in anyone."

"So what about this girl caught your eye?"

"Well…" He grins.

"I actually find myself asking that lately…""

"Wait, was you the dumper or dumpee?"

Carlisle laughs at this.

"Is that what we're calling it nowadays?"

She shrugs.

"I'm afraid I was the dumper."

"Ouch, heartbreaker…"

He sighs but with a smile shaking his head.

"The relationship was going nowhere and wrong as it was she was nerve-racking to say the least."

"Nerve-racking?"

"Let's just say she was annoying and bad tempered."

"So she was furious when you dumped her?"

"Precisely."

Bella laughs then covers her mouth quickly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh at that."

"No offense taken it is rather funny when you think about it."

"So you've never been married?"

"No."

"I think I see what you meant by lonely now."

Carlisle smiles.

"Let's just say I'm very picky."

"Are you now?" If Carlisle didn't know any better he'd had sworn that Bella was flirting.

He nods and swallows.

However he takes notice of the sad expression that lands her face.

"Are you alright?"

Her bottom lip quivers a bit. Carlisle makes his way over.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry…" She says and he pulls her to him.

"Now why are you sorry?"

"For crying, for intruding on your life and everything else I've done."

"Bella you're free to cry all you want. Considering what you've gone through I think you've been holding up like a soldier. I've seen how strong you are. And intruding? Trust me this is far from intruding." He wraps his arms around her waist.

"If I'm being perfectly honest Bella if this is intruding then I wish you would have intruded years ago."  
He pulls her into his chest he can't get over how right this feels. This right here her in his arms he'd never felt this.

The guilt fills Bella as she leans against him. She'd not been held like this in what seemed like forever. She'd not felt anything as well for some time. She was numb when it came to Felix. But her heart practically leaped out of her chest when Carlisle touched her or even when she caught him looking at her. She couldn't explain it. What was this guilt? She knew she didn't love Felix, hell she didn't even care about what he thought, then it hit her as she pulled back. The guilt was what if Carlisle got hurt in all this? Sure he was a vampire like Felix but the fear still panged at her.

"What is it?" He asks as she pulls away and starts out of the pool.

"I don't want to hurt you…" She says not looking back and heading inside.

He appears in front of her she flinches at first and he knew it was by habit from what that jerk did to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fright." He caresses her cheek.

"If you don't wish to hurt me then please don't walk away. I wasn't lying when I said I was picky it's taken me centuries to find you…"

She rears her head back confused.

"You can't possibly mean me?"

"Why is that?"

"Because someone like you doesn't go for plain Jane's, you belong with someone beautiful and perfect."

"Then it's settled." He says with a smile and begins to walk away and heads inside.

"What's settled?"

"I belong with you." He winks her way and heads upstairs.

"Goodnight my dear."

Her jaw drops and her heart thumps plum out of her chest. She backs into a dining room chair and sits down.

"What the hell just happened?" She muttered to herself.

That didn't just happen? He really doesn't mean me. He can't possibly see me that way. Sure it's easy for someone like me to see him that way but… me?

Bella makes her way up the stairs to head into bed. She turns to a tap at the window and shrieks as he smiles and waves upon her.

"Bella hun…"

"It's just a dream…"

She shoots awake gasping.  
He sighs seeing she'd fallen asleep with her head against the dining room table, her swimsuit and towel still intact. He picks her up and carries her into her room. He takes the towel from her and tosses it on the ground. He tucks her in the bed. He looks back and turns off the light and is about to pull the door shut.

"Don't leave me please…" She says with a quivery voice.

Her heart hasn't stopped racing since the nightmare. He turns back around and slowly approaches the bed. He slides in beside her and holds her. Her heart-rate begins to slow down and she leans further into his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

Bella wakes and see Carlisle's still holding her.

"You stayed all night?"

"You asked me to."

"Carlisle, I'm sorry I didn't mean that…"

He cups her chin.

"Stop that please. I can't think of a better night."

She nods blushing a little. She gets up from the bed and looks to see she's still in her swimsuit. She runs towards the bathroom and Carlisle laughs. Once he hears the shower going he gets up. He makes the bed for her and heads into the kitchen to make some her some breakfast.

She eventually makes her way down and admires the low cut shirt and skirt she's wearing.

"Where'd you get the skirt?"

"You bought it…"

"I must not have even realized I grabbed it."

She laughs. He clears his throat.

"Looks nice."

"Thank you."

She eats her breakfast while he showers. He comes back down and gently moves the hair from her neck and pecks her on the neck. He grins picking up her quickened pulse.

"Carlisle…" She says as if out of breath as he sits across from her.

"Yes?" He says sticking his head in the paper.

"Carlisle…"

He lowers the paper and looks to her.

"What is it Bella dear?"

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you…" She hints.

Carlisle scoots back his chair and makes his way towards her he picks her up and places her on the table.

"Then maybe we should go back to the church…"

She narrows her eyes confused.

"Why?"

"Because something has already happened to me."

His lips crash into hers and he pulls Bella closer to him. He wanted to go much further. He wanted to lift her skirt and slide her panties over. But he didn't want to push it. He wanted to take it at the speed Bella wanted. Though he could smell her arousal he made himself pull away tortured.

She smiles biting her lower lip an expression he didn't expect, which only further aroused him.

He helps her back down and fixes her skirt. Bella didn't say anything she just kept blushing and looking down to the table.

Carlisle's cell rings and he winks over at Bella as he answers. Yet again he picks up another flutter coming off her. It was more than obvious how she'd felt about him now too. All Carlisle's senses told him what her body was doing. He smirks as she tightly crosses her legs.

"Ok I'll be there in about 30 to 40 minutes." He hangs up.

"I'm sorry Bella but I got called in."

Bella looks outside.

"Cloud's aren't parting today." He hints.

"I'll be home tonight though."

Carlisle heads upstairs and gets his scrubs on. Bella is washing the dishes as he comes back down. He wraps his arms around her waist and she turns around. He kisses her once again and grabs his keys and wallet.

"Have a good day Bella."

He exits the house as a dumbfounded Bella's standing in the kitchen still. She puts her fingers to her lips. She'd never felt anything more powerful in her entire life. She tried reading but that didn't work she kept thinking of Carlisle. She tried watching TV but wasn't really even paying attention.

Bella decides to head to the pool for a swim. She thinks about Carlisle's arms around her and the way he kisses her. She arches her back and rubs her hand against herself.

"Enjoying yourself?" She gasps out as he picks her up by the throat.

He tosses her next to someone else and she rolls over and screams as she sees Carlisle's head detached from his body.

Bella awakes screaming and in sweats. She falls off the couch and runs to the phone.

"Bella?"

He hears hear gasping for air and crying.

"HEY!" He panics about to throw down the phone and take off.

"I'm ok." She forces out.

"It was just a dream. I'm sorry but I had to hear you."

Carlisle swallows back closing his eyes, hating that she's alone during this.

"I know you're busy."  
"I just finished with a patient so I'm ok. Do you need me to come home?"

She wanted him to desperately but knew he'd other responsibilities.

"I'll be ok."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Carlisle I'm fine." She says looking around.

"I'll be home in a couple hours but don't hesitate to call me if you need me."

"Ok…"

He detested hearing her so upset he wished he could hold her.

"See after while Bella."

"Ok…"

He hung up feeling as though he was chewing on nails.

Carlisle felt like time was crawling as he worked on his patients. He made himself clam down and focus knowing he wasn't good to anyone roweled up. Once his shift was over he floored it home.

He raced to the doors but didn't see Bella. He headed upstairs as her scent got stronger but still he couldn't find her.

He closed his eyes and listened. He darted into one of the empty guest rooms. He opened the door but didn't see her but knew she had to be in here her scent was too strong. He picked up her loud heartbeat. He turned to the closet and opened the door. He looked down to the ground but didn't see her he then looked up and sure enough there she was her eyes closed her mouth covered and she sat buried into the corner.

"It's me Bella."

Her eyes open and he holds his hands out towards her. Her entire body shakes as her feet drop down. She wraps her hands around his neck as he brings her down.

"I should have come home…" He says in a whisper holding her.

"I'm sorry…" She cries.

"Shh… you've done nothing wrong."

He walks her out of the room.

"Let me run you a bath it'll calm your nerves."

He helps her into the bathroom and starts the bath.

"Are you going to leave?" She hated how whiny that sounded as it escaped her lips.

"Would you like me to stay?"

I don't need a bath.

"I don't mind turning my head and staying in the room with you Bella dear."

"You must think I'm so pathetic."

"I'd never think that."

"There's something else you should know…" She lowers her head.

"I'm not a virgin; my first time was with Felix…"

"I kind of suspected that already." He says gently putting a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm not either..."

"Shocker…" She says teasingly.

She kind of laughs and he smiles, but she grows serious once again.

"Carlisle, my first time wasn't very…" He hears that usual heart beat when she's talking about Felix.

"Very what?" Carlisle turns off the water and looks to her concerned.

"What did he do Bella?"

"He said it was for my own good. That it was the only way he wouldn't hurt me so he tied me to the bed. Saying it would be better if I couldn't move... But I…. At that point I didn't want him fucking touching me!" She falls apart at her last words.  
Carlisle's eyes widen and he scoops her up immediately.

"I hated him. I hate him. I fucking hate him so much." He knew everything was finally crashing down. Her true feelings now that she was away from this bastard was coming to. She'd been holding all this back. He wondered how she made it this far without an outburst.

"Was there ever a consensual time between you two?"

"Not really I mean there were times I just. God…" She shakes her head.

"It's ok you can tell me."

"There were times I would just let it happen I wouldn't fight because I didn't get hurt as much that way."

Carlisle felt sick. He also knew that he would be killing Felix if he ever saw him.

"So you've never even enjoyed sex? He literally robbed you of everything didn't he?" Carlisle said softly but deep down he was pissed.

"Just so you know sex isn't an issue with us ok. That is at your will your pace whenever. I hope you understand that I'd never ever force something like that on you."

Bella forces a tearful smile.

"I know."  
"I hope you do. In fact if things are ever too fast or too much please let me know, you'd never hurt my feelings on this I know what you've been through. I know you need time."

She blushes on something and looks to Carlisle a certain way.

"You make me feel things I never knew existed or felt possible."

He beams at this and kisses her forehead.

"I'll let you get undressed so you can get in the tub."

Bella gets in the tub and slides back.

"I understand if this makes you feel differently about me."

"If what does Bella dear?"

"What I just told you. I understand if that makes you not want to even touch me. I can only imagine…"

Carlisle shakes his head sighing.

"Bella that could never happen if anything it makes me want to touch you that much more so you can feel something anything but what you had felt."

"Are you sure you're a vampire?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Last time I checked."

She softly laughs.

"You don't sound like one."

Carlisle listens as she washes her hair then drains the tub. The urge to steal a glance it the mirror rest strong within him but he won't do that to her. So instead to be extra cautious he closes his eyes. He feels Bella tap him on the shoulder. He turns to see her fully dressed now.

"Thank you for staying."

"It was no problem at all."

"I really am sorry for causing so much drama."

"You caused? Um no my dear none of this is your doing."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Don't own squat) **Read and Review please thank you!**

Bella layed in Carlisle's lap as they watched the news, he couldn't resist the urge to run his hand along her. She rolled over and smiled. He smiled in return and placed his hand along her tummy.

"How were you turned?"

He presses his lips together continuing to run his fingers along her.

"It was a very long time ago and I do not even know of the vampire that that turned me. I was left on the streets of London. Out of fear I found a cellar to hide out in. The pain of the transformation became so much that eventually I could not move I became paralyzed. I could hear everything around me but on the inside I was screaming and thriving in pain for three days."

Bella's jaw drops and she rises.

"Carlisle…"  
He smiles.

"Like I said it was a very long time ago."  
"Three days?"

"He didn't tell you that part did he?"

"I'm afraid there was quite a few things he didn't let me in on."  
Carlisle nods.

"Well I'm willing to answer any questions you may have."

"How did you feel when you woke?"

Carlisle sighs but wanted to be honest.

"I wanted to die once I knew what I'd become. My entire world was taken away and I knew from there on I would be hiding out amongst the world. To be honest Bella I'd actually tried to end my life at first."

Bella swallows and her heart picks up pace a bit.

"I'm glad you didn't succeed."  
He smiles.

"Ditto, it wasn't until later when I learned I could feed from animals, still attend university's and become a doctor like I'd always wanted that I'd a new found respect for the vampire life. I'd found a way to make it work, to not have to hide. "

Bella rolls over and leans against his chest. Her blouse bunches up enough to show Carlisle some cleavage. He wanted to run a finger along the area. He closed his eyes and shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"Are you alright?"

He leans over and kisses her.

"Perfectly fine."

Bella rises from the couch and he watches as she heads to the kitchen and grabs a bottled water.

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"Not after the big lunch I had." She said looking to the time.

"Bella hun what apartment were you living in?"

"Carlisle I don' t know if that's such a good idea…"  
"Just tell me please."

"Carlisle."

"I just want to know is all…"

"Elk Creek but please don't go over there."

Carlisle said nothing. He didn't want to lie to her but he was indeed going over there next time he'd the chance. If Felix was there he would die. He wanted Bella to have her life back. The only way he knew how to give that back to her was if he took Felix's head and burned him to ashes. He pulls Bella into his lap hoping to distract her from making him answer. He kisses along her neck and shoulders.

Bella starts to say something but he locks lips with hers and lays her down on the couch. She softly giggles as he pulls back.

"Your eyes…"

He grins shaking his head he goes to raise up but she pulls him back by the collar of his shirt. He swallows and looks upon her. He feels the heat coming from her he sees the way her chest moves with each breath. He kisses her again only more passionately.

"Take me upstairs." She pleads.

Before she can blink she's on his bed.

"Are you certain?" He asks her scent driving him insane with lust.

She nods biting her lip.

He gently strips her down and is in awe as he stares upon her. She literally was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes on. He ran a single finger along her neckline and breast down to her torso. He leaned down and worked his tongue along her breast. She moaned out arching her back.

Carlisle rose up throwing off his shirt. He slid his fingers inside her very slow and tender. He worked to get his pants undone as he continued to soak his fingers.

He then replaced his fingers with a much more throbbing sensation. Carlisle continued to watch her facial expressions not wanting to hurt her in anyway or bring back bad memories. He glided back and forth he couldn't believe how good she felt. It took all will not to release already. He wanted to give Bella everything that included creating memory in which sex was making love and meant to feel good. He continued at a slow pace kissing her off and on and running his hands along wherever he could.

Her arms wrapped around his neck Carlisle picked up the pace. He felt her breast against his chest. "You're so beautiful." He whispers in her ear and he feels the hot dampness escaping her. His hands grip the pillow as he feels it coming. He moans out significantly. He lays across her chest for a moment listening to her heart. It's just at the rate he'd hoped and he smiles as he raises.

"I didn't harm you at any point did I?"

He'd never had sex with a human. But he hoped he'd known enough about the human body not to cause harm. He knew as long as Bella was human he could never go all out and at the speed or force he wanted. But that right there felt better than anything he'd ever felt even better than any vampire he'd slept with.

"Not even close." She smiles and lies against his chest as he rolls over.

"Are you certain you're alright?"

She nods against him and he runs his hand along her back. After a few moment's Bella rises and makes her way to the bathroom. Carlisle looks that way concerned.

Bella looks in the mirror still picturing what just took place. Her entire body tingles with sensation's she'd never felt before. She'd never known that could feel so good. She covers her mouth and a few silly girl tears shed down her cheeks she's thankful Carlisle can't see her. She quickly turns on the sink and washes her face off and dries it off. She couldn't break the genuine smile and excitement that filled her heart. She felt like a child right before the birthday party.

"Bella dear are you sure you're alright."

She opens the door with a smile her arms go around his neck. Her feet dangle off the floor as he wraps an arm around her waist and he lays her back on the bed. Carlisle feels her fingers running down his chest as he holds her.

"I think I'm in love Ms. Swan."

She grins.

"Oh really?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And with whom might that be?"

"An angel." He says as he rolls her over and kisses along her shoulder, neck up to her lips.

He then looks her in the eyes.

"I know it we met not long ago but I mean it I'm in love with you, heart and soul Bella."

"I think I might kind of love you too…" She teases.

"Just kind of huh?"

"Just a little…"

"Well it's better than nothing I suppose."

She giggles and he kisses her lips again and rolls back over.

"I love you too Carlisle."

Carlisle tucks her in after a couple hours and leaves to hunt. Once he returns to he goes back to check on her and see's one of her sexy legs sticking out from the covers. He runs a hand along it as he slides in beside her. She moans out in her sleep and her neck his exposed to him as he kisses along it and cups her breast with his hand. He raises her leg sliding in her once again. She awakes turning back towards him. He drives along in her with his hands going about her waist.

"Carlisle." She says in a breathless sexy voice.

* * *

"Whoa you ok?"

She nods as she holds her hand over the sink.

"Sorry Carlisle I broke your bowl."

"It's just a bowl Bella it's your hand I'm concerned about."

"I just slipped out of my hand I tried to catch it."

He lifts her on the island of the kitchen and pulls out a drawer with a first aid kit. She giggles at this.

"A vampire that has a first aid kit ready on hand?"

"You forget my dear I'm also a doctor."

He holds out her palm to see her pinkie and palm have been slightly cut by the glass. He cleanses the area then holds a towel over it to stop the bleeding. He pecks her on the check then removes the towel and wraps her hand up.

"I'll clean this up." He says lifting her back down.

"Bella hun I got to run some errands here after a while but I promise I'll be right back."

"Carlisle you can do what you need and like don't let me hold you here."

"You're not. That's just it I want to be here. You're running low on groceries and other human needs. Actually I rather wish you'd make me a list of things you want or need."  
"Ugh that just feels too weird."

"It shouldn't. It's bad enough your stuck here Bella let me do this please. If not I'll only load up the basket full of crap you might not even eat or like and I'll buy you some terrible clothes …" Carlisle stops in mid thought.

"Actually this is better. I'll get the groceries you need but you my dear." He places a laptop down on the table and a credit card.

"What is this and since when do you have a laptop.  
He shrugs I've had it for a while I just don't get online much.

"You don't?"

"It irritates me to some degree don't ask why."

"Why?" She grins and he shakes his head.

"Go to whatever clothing store you wish and order what you want and need. I want you to be able to at least do that hell get whatever else you want or need doesn't have to be clothes."

"So like jewelry, purses, cars, yachts?"

Carlisle laughs.

"If that's what you so wish."

"Ugh… I don't know Carlisle you've already done so much."

"Why don't you see that it pleases me to do these things for you? It makes me happy."

"It makes you happy to spend your money on me?"

"Precisely." He winks.

"Very odd man you are."  
"But then again I'm not quite a man…"

He says picking up the paper. Bella grins shaking her head and sipping at her coffee. Carlisle then catches her totally off guard and says.

"I'm partial to Victoria's Secret in case you were wondering." Bella spit takes and Carlisle laughs.

"Carlisle!" She says jumping up and wiping off the table and herself.

"Oh Bella you're too fun." He folds the paper and places it back on the table.

"I should go on. I want you to know I've taken some vacation time from work."  
"No Carlisle!"

"Easy Bella, I've never taken a vacation so now would be the time. I need to be here with you as much as possible until these settle down."

"And what if they don't?"

"I've already thought of that as well."

"Of what exactly?"

"Well we move Bella."

"Carlisle, I can't do that to you, this is your home!"

"These are just things Bella… that's not what makes a life. You're my life now. This? All this is complete crap. It's disposable." He says waving his hands about the house and pointing to the pool.

Bella bites her lower lip.

"Where would we go?"

He shrugs.

"Alaska maybe? They have good colleges you could finish your nurse's degree if that's what you wanted."

"You've already put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"  
He shrugs and leans over pecking her on the lips.

"Lock up I'll return shortly."

He stops at the door and looks back.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"No more nightmares, next time you fall asleep dream of last night." He winks and exits the house as Bella blushes.

Bella grabs Carlisle's MP3 player and decides the least she could do was clean the house a little not that it needed much but she hated feeling useless. She thought she might even do some laundry.

Carlisle knew where he was heading first. He pulled out of the drive and headed straight to Port Angeles and right for Elk Creek. He parked outside the building eyeing it. He then got out and sniffed out the place. He'd decided to go to the front office and hoped his plan would work.

A blonde haired woman sat at the desk and looked upon Carlisle.

"May I help you sir."

"Yes I was looking for a friend of mine. He'd just told me his apartment number when sure enough my cell died. Would you be so kind?"

"What's the name?" She smiles warmly checking Carlisle out.

"Felix he's very tall seems to be a bit of a ladies man he's dating a pretty girl named Isabella?"

"Oh you know Felix?"

The woman blushes letting Carlisle know she'd a bit of a crush on the sadistic vampire.

Carlisle forces a smile.

"Yes mam."

She grins.

"Apartment 13A sir."

"Thank you Ms. you've been so kind."

"Candy."  
"Pardon."

"The name is Candy sir."

"John.." Carlisle lies just so there's no leads just in case.

He gives her his best smile and exits the office.

Carlisle finds the hotel and knocks but no answer. He tries again patiently but yet again silence. He sighs and jams the door open. He picks up the faint stench of vampire but can tell it's been a few days sense he'd been here that and the apartment looked like it was abandoned. He quietly made his way around. He picked up a picture of Bella and Felix she saw she'd actually looked happy in this photo. However every other picture of Bella was on the floor smashed into pieces. Her clothes were strung about and torn to shreds.

"Jesus…" Carlisle knew this vampire was mental as hell. He made his way to the bathroom and the mirror was smashed. The sink and tub were busted all to hell.

He remembered Bella telling him this was where she escaped. It terrified him out to no end as he imagined what would have happened if he'd caught her just as she was trying to escape. He then entered the bedroom and Carlisle's jaw drops. He could smell the blood and turned towards the scent.

"You're mine!" Was written amongst the walls written in human blood.

Carlisle pinches the bridge of his nose. He then looked to the bed and remembered how Bella said he'd tie her up. He saw the bondage ropes still about the bed. The knife he used to cut Bella's neck was on the headboard. Carlisle couldn't stand be in there any longer; he backed out of the apartment and shut the door he quickly made his way back to his car. He placed his hands around the stirring wheel and squeezed. He felt as though he'd just walked out of the gates of hell. He so wanted that bastard to be there to end him.

"Where are you? He hisses out.

Bella looks up from dusting as the door slams shut. Carlisle says nothing he rushes up to her and spins her around in his arms pulling her into his chest.

"Carlisle?" She yanks the headphones from her ears.

He says nothing just continues to hold her.

"Carlisle what's wrong?"

"Nothing hun. I just had to come back."

She narrows her eyes and runs her fingers through the side of his hair. She'd never seen this side of him and it rather worried her.

"I'm not leaving you here. Please come with me. I want to take you out to eat, to a movie, or take you shopping let's get the hell out of here."

Carlisle showered well Bella continued to sleep he'd enjoyed their night. He'd taken her to one of the finest restaurants in town even though it took a bit for Bella to become comfortable in there. He took her to a movie where he held her the entire time and then they caught a couple of late night stores. It was actually rather a perfect night. He smiles though thinking the night was even better as he still thinks about Bella on top of him and the way her breast moved about with each movement.

Carlisle however opened the shower door and peeked out to hear Bella vomiting.

"Hey…" He hurried and finished then cut off the water and wrapped a towel around him.

Her entire face is red as she upchucks again and tries to wave Carlisle out of the bathroom.

He laughs.

"Bella I've seen worse."

He leans over and holds back her hair as she hugs the toilet.

"God this is so embarrassing." She whimpers.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Here I'll run you a bath. But first I better check your temp make sure you're not running fever. I doubt you had your flu shot this year?"

She shakes her head.

"That's about what I figured."

He narrows his eyes as he's got her up on the bathroom counter.

"No fever in fact you feel clammy actually. In the bath you go."

Bella was pale to begin with but Carlisle couldn't help but notice she looked like a vampire herself now. He was afraid to leave her alone out of fear she was going to pass out. He helped her scrub down and washed her hair.

Bella gasped as she turned to Carlisle.

"What is it."

"Nothing…" She blinks her eyes and puts her hand to her tummy.

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"No not really I just thought I felt something odd was all."  
"Let's get you cleaned up and you're laying back down. I'll give you something for nausea."

She nods as Carlisle drains the water and helps her out of the tub.

Bella dries off as Carlisle grabs her a gown. Carlisle turns as Bella grabs at her stomach again. He narrows his eyes.

"I don't understand…"

He lays her down concerned he decides to wait it out if she's this sick in the morning he'd take her to the ER so he could examine her more fully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (I don't own anything just wish I did)** Read and Review please thank you!**

"What's that for?"

"Well I did a flu test and it was negative."

"Ok so stomach bug or virus?"

"Maybe."

This blood test will tell us hopefully.

"This seems like a really big deal over something I'm sure to get over in a few days Dr. Cullen."

He laughs at this.

"Just taking precautions Bella. You were awfully sick this morning."

"So have you ever played doctor with a patient Dr. Cullen?"

She runs her fingers down his chest seductively.

He grins ear to ear shaking his head.

"Behave Bella…."

She frowns and folds her arms.

"If I could Bella I'd have my way with you right here, right now…" He whispers in her ear giving her the vapors running his hand along her rear and thigh as he exits the room with her blood sample.

He returns and sits with her.

"So how long?"  
"About 20 minutes Bella hun."

"20 minutes…" She hints.

Carlisle laughs.

"I'm afraid I've created a bit of a vixen. Haven't I?"

She blushes and kicks her feet about. He locks the door and comes up to her running one hand up her skirt and another along her neck. He kisses her lips and rubs against her. He lifts her skirt and slides her panties over as he undoes his scrubs. He plunges in her but tries to remain quiet which he finds incredibly hard when it comes to Bella. She moans out a little and Carlisle laughs softly but covers her mouth.

"Don't go getting me fired now."

"There's always Alaska…" She teases.

He smiles as Bella taunts his tongue with her own. Considering this was one of the hottest things Carlisle had ever done it doesn't take him long. He hurriedly fixes Bella's skirt and panties as he hears someone coming to the door. He puts a finger to his lips and winks quickly unlocking the door. Bella stifles a giggle as the nurse comes in. She hands Carlisle a chart.

"Thank you Maria."  
"You're quite welcome." She exits again and Carlisle looks over Bella's blood work.

He suddenly looks to her a way she can't quite read.

"What's wrong? Do I have the flu after all or a virus?"

Carlisle swallows and grasps the counter of the room for support.

"Carlisle what's wrong?"

"Follow me Bella." He says not looking her in the eyes.

Her heart sinks at how he's reacting.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
She follows him out of the room down a hall into another area of the hospital.

"Carlisle!" He turns towards her.

"I just want to check something Bella and make sure the test is correct."

She swallows but her nerves are jumping. She didn't understand why Carlisle was reacting this way or hardly even looking her in the eye. He led her to a room and lifted her up on another hospital bed.

"What are you doing?"

"A sonogram?"

"WHAT?!"

"Let's just get this over with."

She jumps back down.

"What is with you? We go from having sex, to you giving me the cold shoulder, to doing a sonogram!"

"Want to keep it down please?" His eyes blacken and she rears back flinching.

"I'd never hit you…. " Carlisle reminds.

She lowers her head.

"Now please lay down."

Carlisle lays Bella down and squeezes some KY on her stomach, then runs the sono over her stomach.

"Hmmmm, let me try another way." He says as he looks at the screen.

He lifts Bella's skirt and places some ky on a long looking tube thing.

"What the hell is that?"

"Just a better way to look…" He says still not looking to her as he slides the instrument in. Bella gasps at how cold it is. She thought he could have warned her.  
"You're kidding?" He says slightly moving the thing around and Bella figured it must have been some sort of vaginal sonogram.

"What?"  
Bella waits for an answer but he doesn't even so much as glance over or talk to her.

"Carlisle…"

He wipes her down then helps her up. Her bottom lip quivers on how cold he's being.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on with my own body! And why are you acting like you're hating me!" She cries.

Carlisle turns not realizing what he'd done he'd been so focused on figuring this out he honestly didn't realize what it looked like to Bella.

"No Bella…" He wraps his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you think that way. I'm not mad and I could never hate you." She cries into his shoulder.

"Look at me." She shrugs away from his touch.

"I'm so sorry my mind was going ninety to nothing Bella dear."

"It's whatever…" She says hoping down.

"Where are you going?"

Bella turns to him but goes pasty.

"BELLA!"

"Hey wake up now…"

Bella blinked awake to see Carlisle leaning over her.

"Bella hun we need to talk."  
"Oh now you want to talk?"

"I'm so sorry I made you feel like I didn't care or that you didn't deserve to know what was going on with your own body."

"Then what is it? Why the hell would I of all people need a sonogram?"

"Because you're pregnant."

Bella half laughs shaking her head.

"You and I have only had sex a few times within the span of a couple days Carlisle that…"

"I'm afraid it isn't mine…"  
Bella's jaw drops and the room spins. Carlisle reaches for her hearing her heart rate up higher than it's ever been.

"Don't say that shit to me. No…" She backs into a corner.

"Bella hun."

"NO it can't be." She covers her ears and closes her eyes.

"It's not his… It's yours it has to be you don't understand it can't be his! I don't want it to be his I'd rather die! No child deserves such an insane father!"

Carlisle knew she was going into shock.

"Bella… look at me…" She shook her head.

"It's not his…" She mutters as she falls to her knees.

Carlisle closed his eyes for a moment trying to gather his own emotions and it was killing him to see Bella this way. He wished he was the father. She'd not a clue how much he would love that and what pride he'd take in her having his child. But he knew it wasn't his. The baby was already 4 to 6 weeks along.

Bella broke into an anxiety attack and he knew he was going to have to give her something to calm down. He looked through the cabinets of the room and found something that would be safe for her and the baby. She was wheezing through hysterics and had her knees to her chest in the corner of the room.

He leaned over.

"Bella dear, you're about to feel a stick."

She didn't even look up as he stuck the needle in. He hated to do that but knew it was what she needed. Her body wouldn't have been able to deal with much more she couldn't breathe as it was.

"I'm taking you home Bella." He said as he picked her up.

Carlisle placed her in his bed not wanting her to sleep alone anymore. Not that he slept but he'd still want her in his bed. He paced the room in thought. He found himself sitting at the foot of the bed just watching her sleep. He thought of all the options but honestly all had their negative and positive sides. The thing that hit him most was how was this even possible? A hybrid child? The gruesome images played in his mind if she'd had stayed there much longer with child. His eyes close and he puts his hands over his face. He rises and looks to Bella once more.

He wondered what she would want… Carlisle would give her the choice and he'd support her in whatever she wanted… He wasn't going anywhere no matter the choice. He would be there for Bella he wouldn't let anything change how he felt for her. Carlisle decided to hurry and hunt while he could before she woke. He'd not wanted her alone once she did he knew she'd need his provision.

Bella looked upon the mirror hoping that everything that took place today was simply a nightmare. But she knew it wasn't. She washes her face, dries it off then leans over the sink in thought.

She feels a set of hands go around her waist and kisses upon her neck. She glances upon the mirror wondering how he can even stand to touch her. I'm carrying another's child how does he not feel repulsed.

"You don't have to do that you know…"

"Do what?"

"Pretend you still want me. I understand what this means for us Carlisle and I don't blame you."

He rears back.

"And what exactly do you insist this would mean?"

"That you won't see me the same way ever again, part of you feels cheated, you rather resent me, and wish you'd had done the smarter thing and walked out of that church."

Carlisle shakes his head dropping his arms.

"If that's really what you think of me then you've yet to know my true feelings!"  
"I don't deny your feelings Carlisle but think about it. Really think about this!"

"I have been."

Bella glances back to the mirror and looks to her stomach.

"He never told me this was possible. We never used protection…"

"I doubt he knew to be honest I didn't."  
"So this is unheard of?"

Carlisle nods with his arms folded looking to Bella in the mirror.

"Never heard of this sort of case and I've been around for quite some time Bella. But then again to be honest I think vampire/human relations are very rare…"

Bella sighs.

"Apparently not in my case."

"You don't have regrets do you?"

She looks to Carlisle confused.

"Why would I? I mean I regret ever meeting Felix sure but you? Never."

"Then please knock this off and let's work together. You are not alone in this. I'm right here don't push me away." He pulls her towards his chest and kisses her forehead.

"I will support you in whatever you want."

As she leaned against him she thought about the options but hated them all expect one but she knew she'd no right to ever ask something like that of Carlisle. That was far too much and highly unrealistic. For one thing she knew deep down vampire or not this was hurting him. But she also couldn't imagine the other two choices well one that would be. She grimaced at the idea. Sure she hated Felix but honestly was it the child's fault? Could she really take it out on an innocent being? She knew because of the situation she couldn't give it up for adoption.

"This child would be half me half Felix?"

Carlisle nods.

"What does that mean?"

"At the moment I'm not sure. I'm just as in the dark about all this Bella dear as you are."

"I'm afraid I don't have it in me to…" She closes her eyes not even able to stomach the words.

"You don't have to…" Carlisle says getting her drift.

"Like I said it's your choice. I'm here Bella I'm not going anywhere you can't scare me away that easily. If you want the child just say so and I promise to care for you and the child like it were my own."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to. I love you and even though I can admit I'm not too thrilled about you carrying another's child. That child is part of you and anything that is a part of you Bella could never be like him. I know that part of your fear it is natural to be concerned with the what if's in a situation like this. But if we raise this child together all it will ever know is love it will never know of its real father and the darkness he'd within him. I would be willing to be father to this child and he or she would never have to know any differently."

"You would do that?" She says backing up against the bathroom counter in disbelief.  
"I'd do anything for you and to be honest I always wanted children of my own. I never thought it would happen especially like this but here we are and well the more I think about it I really want to have this child with you Bella."

Bella smiles with her head lowered and tears trickle down her cheeks.

"What if you resent it hell what if I resent it what if it looks just like him!"

Carlisle takes her hand and looks her in the eyes.

"Bella I know for a fact you'd never and I know what's in my heart. If he or she looks just like Felix then so be it. That doesn't mean they will be like him in any way, shape or form other than that alone. There are other choices Bella don't let me saude you into anything you don't truly want to do. You still have a little bit of time to think on this…" He hints.

"Ugh I couldn't Carlisle I'm sorry but that's one decision that's just not in my heart."

"Then it's probably for a reason and together we shall see."

"I've really turned your life upside down."

"About time too!" Carlisle says with a smile that confuses her.

"I told you my life was lonely you've only made things much more interesting."

"Interesting would be the word." Bella sighs.

"So does this mean we're having a baby?"

"Carlisle are you certain this is what you want?"

"I have your back on whatever you want but personally if I was picking the decision then I say let's have us a baby…"

Bella nods but her heart couldn't be more confused however it also couldn't be more in love with Carlisle Cullen. She was completely blown away by all this. He's not a vampire he's a saint she finds herself thinking as she looks upon him. He leans over and kisses her lips.

"I'll leave you to it and get you some supper going."

He starts to leave the bathroom.

"Carlisle…"

He turns looking her in the eyes.

"There's no turning back…" She hints.

He smiles warmly.

"I'm well aware Bella dear."

"So we're having a baby?" She says but with still a bit of a shock factor behind it.

"I suppose we are." Carlisle nods and takes her hand kissing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 **Read and Review please thank you!**

(Don't own anything)

"So that's a no to breakfast?" Carlisle says as she dashes up the stairs covering her mouth.

He shakes his head and tosses the pancakes in the trash and makes a personal note to get some crackers and 7up, prenatal vitamins even. He gives her a few moments wanting to check on her but he knows it embarrasses her to have him see her like this. It didn't bother him nonetheless Bella would be surprised by what he's seen this was nothing. Finally, she made her way back down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I wasted the breakfast you made."

Carlisle laughs.

"Oh Bella hun you fret far too much."

She lays her head on the cool table. It felt good to her skin.

"We need to get some things to help you with this pregnancy today."

"That just sounds too bizarre."

Carlisle runs a hand along her back as she lays her head on the table.

"How about some ice water?"

"That actually sounds very good."

He helps raise her up somewhat handing her the water.

"Thank you."

"Is that toothpaste?" Carlisle smiles seeing a slight smudge on her lip.

"Huh?" He wipes it off with his thumb.

"Oh my God…" She covers her face.

"Easy, it's just toothpaste Bella."

Carlisle sits across from her and looks to the pool.

"I bet the pool would relax you Bella why don't you get your swimsuit on."

"Ugh that sounds like a lot of work."

Carlisle chuckles.

"Very well." He rises and helps her up.

"What are you doing?!"

He grins and strips her down and strips himself down.

"Carlisle!" She blushes as he leads her out towards the pool.

"What if someone sees us?"

"I live out in the middle of nowhere what are the chances?"

He carries her into the pool with Bella burying her face into his chest. He makes his way towards the deep end where he places her down but puts his arms around her waist. She leans into him as he runs his hands along her.

"Does that feel better?"

"Actually yes a lot better."

"Thought so."

Bella smiles and turns around wrapping her arms around his neck. He holds her for a bit kissing along her. She drops her hands and swims to the end where she puts her hands out and leans against the edge. He dunks under and does a few laps. He comes back up behind her pressing himself against her. She softly laughs leaning back against his neck.

Gently he leans her over and guides her just right along him. She moans out feeling his length inside her. He teasingly slides in and out. Then back in where he moves her hips along him. He couldn't seem to get enough of her it also didn't help that he'd gone without for so long. That and well Bella was addicting. He reaches around and runs his hands along her breast. Even through the pool he feels the warmth escaping her below and he's not far behind and takes Bella by surprise "Fuck Bella" he moans in a husky voice. Her eyes widen she'd never heard him cuss before… Once he's done he doesn't even move he just stays still and holds her and continues to kiss her. He hears Bella giggle softly as he reaches her neck.

"So you do have a dirty mouth…" She teases.

He laughs softly not realizing what he'd said until she said something.

Never did Carlisle expect this and he knew it probably seemed too sudden but then again he'd spent of centuries alone and what sex he ever had wasn't anything near like this and it'd been years. Bella had never even known true love and spent the last few moments of her relationship in fear and hating who she was with. All that mattered was what each other sensed and nothing else. If anything this just proved to him how they were meant for each other. It wasn't ever like him to rush anything but he didn't feel like that's what this was. What this felt like was he knew what he sought after and Bella knew what she wanted so why waste another day? However her pregnancy threw him off greatly but also opened his eyes. It wasn't like she planned this either it was just another stepping stone they'd get through together.

"Feeling a bit better now?" He winks as she places her clothes back on in the house.

"Oddly enough I do doctor." She smiles.

"There are some natural remedies for nausea we might want to think about as well."

"You mean besides what we just did?"

"Well that would be my most highly recommended… How about we go on into town and get you something's before it creeps up on you again."

"Mind if I shower first."

"Most certainly don't."

Bella headed upstairs and started the shower. She then looked back the mirror imagining what she'd look like with a preggy belly. She still couldn't picture it all this just seemed so foreign to her. She sighs on this and steps into the shower and rinses the chlorine out from her hair and off her body.

Once she's done she quickly blow dries her hair and put on a pair of blue jean skinny jeans, a black buttoned blouse and black laced boots.

Carlisle swallows hard as she comes down the stairs. He was beginning to wonder if he'd kill over from lust alone.

"You look lovely."

She smiles.

"Thank you, and not so bad yourself." She noticed he too had already showered and was placing on a gray blazer over a white dress shirt.

She noticed that Carlisle always dressed to kill no matter where he was going. Something as simple as going to the store… She thought but would never complain. She figured it was a doctor thing as well as just an age thing considering how long Carlisle had been around. She doubt there was ever a day he looked like a slob. Not that it was possible he could dress like a bum and manage to look hot as hell. She grins on this.

"What are you thinking about my dear?"

"You actually…"  
"Ah, well very good answer." He smiles and puts his arm around her as they head out.

They walked down the isle of the store and Bella couldn't feel more awkward yet at the same time it was comforting. Carlisle pushing around a shopping cart asking what she wanted or needed, then at times he'd see something and throw it in. Something Felix would never ever do. They didn't go to a whole lot of places together. She wrapped her hands around Carlisle's arm as they walked throughout the store. He turned towards the medicine isle and tossed in a few things.

"I need all that?"

"Some of it's just a precaution but you will need to take a couple of these things. You're still low on iron lately so I want you on a supplement because as the pregnancy progresses you will need that iron so will the child. I believe you're rather anemic Bella we need to keep an eye on that."

On the drive back they pass a Dairy Queen. Bella's mouth practically waters at the thought of a Blizzard. Carlisle sees her eyeing the restaurant and chuckles to himself.

"Would you like something?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not Bella when you want something just say so."

"I really want a cookie dough Blizzard."

He grins and turns into the drive through.  
"Cookie dough huh? What size Bella?"

"Small."

He orders it and drives up to pay. He hands Bella the Blizzard and watches as she dives right in.

"This is so good."

"So the cravings have started as well?"

"Cravings?" She says looking to him.

"You'll see."

Her eyes go wide for a moment.  
"You don't think I'll get fat do you?!"

He has himself a good laugh at this shaking his head.

"Ah, Bella… Just enjoy your ice cream and stop worrying so much."

Carlisle unloads the groceries as Bella helps put them up. Afterword he hands Bella some pills and a glass of water.

"Kind of strange feeling…"  
"What's that?"

"Having my own personal doctor."

"Hmmm, well I couldn't think of a better patient."

"You're only saying that because of the special benefits."

"I do not deny that." He winks and takes the glass to the sink once she's finished.

He turns back and see's she's rather pale.

"I think you better lay down."

"I think you're right."

Carlisle walks her over towards the couch and turns the TV on Green Mile.

"Good movie." Bella says.

He nods in agreement and takes off his blazer. Carlisle hangs it up then sits next to Bella on the couch and pulls her into his lap. Halfway through the movie Bella rolls over and looks to him.

"Carlisle have you ever met the Volturi?"

His lips press together and he thinks on how to answer this exactly.

"Actually yes Bella. It was quite sometime ago. I spent some time in Volterra."

Carlisle sighs knowing she's not going to care for what he says.

"I use to live with the Volturi."  
Bella's jaw drops and she jumps out of his lap.

"You?!"

"I'm afraid so Bella."

Bella felt sick she'd never pictured this ever.

"Please tell me you were never an actual part of the Volturi Carlisle."

He closes his eyes and shakes his head disliking her reaction but understood and he'd not lie to her.

"I never was part of their guard or anything of the manner. This all took place when I was studying in Italy. Though I'll admit they are a bit more sophisticated than most vampires I've come across. I did not agree with how certain things were done and how little human life meant to them. They talked of humans as if they were nothing but mere prey. It were as if they forgotten whom they once were, as though they were born into this rather than a human themselves once. I'd seen more horror behind those walls than I'd like to admit."

Bella's hands shook and he took notice of this.

"You should know I despise what they stand for and do not believe they should be superior to anyone else. Sure they may keep peace when needed but at what price exactly? You never have to concern yourself with me ever going back or wanting to join their cause I hope you know this. It was because of those years of being there and seeing everything for myself I learned quickly what I wanted and that was far from it. Once I left I never looked back Bella."

"I just can't picture it. You of all people…"

"I've disappointed you…" He lowers his head.

Bella composes herself and sits beside him.

"You could never disappoint me."

"I feel as though I have."

"Not at all, Carlisle you're a good man and vampire leaving the way you did only proves it to be truer."

She kisses his cheek and wraps her arm around his lower back.

"What had Felix told you of the Volturi? I'm curious because of your hate and his love for them. You'd think he'd sugar coat their existence in order to win you over to them."

"Actually he did try that. From the beginning when he first told me, he told me of how they fed and how they upheld the law. He spoke very highly of them, but something in me not sure what but it was there, and has always been a red flag to me. The more he bragged about their ways the more alarmed I felt and knew somehow deep down these vampires were up to no good. I began to fear them rather than respect them, especially when I witnessed Felix's desperation to serve them. "

"That is interesting, and you couldn't have been deader on to be precise. I'm curious though my dear… What did Felix tell you about their diet so to speak? You said it so casually I noticed."

"What do you mean?"

"He did tell you they feed from humans right?"

"Well yes but that like he only they on fed the immoral."

Carlisle shakes his head.

"That couldn't be further from the truth. I'm sorry to say but he fed you some story there. You see Bella part of my reason for leaving was Aro kept pushing for me to join not just in their cause but also in the choice of diet so to speak. But I couldn't fathom it. The images still haunt me. I remember the first time I'd ever seen them feed they acted like it was nothing. Men, women and children were all led into the room they'd believed to be on tour…" Carlisle shakes his head and Bella notices his eyes are black as coal. "Bella some of these people were families on vacation or some sort of gathering. They'd all arrive by carriage or however else they could lure them in all smiles amongst their faces and carefree. Led straight into a trap where soon their smiles would fade and be exchanged with looks of horror and screams like you wouldn't believe. I wanted to fight for them to stand against the Volturi once I saw this gruesome display. I also knew however I was greatly outnumbered. From that day on I made sure I wasn't there to witness this however I still would hear the cries from my room. The day I'd come to the conclusion to leave was…"

Carlisle's hands shake which is something she's never seen.

"Carlisle?"

"It may be best if you didn't know Bella."  
"Didn't know what?"

Carlisle's eyes close and he shakes his head.

"I'd heard the cry of an infant and thought to myself well surely even they aren't that cruel. It was then that I heard a woman I'd been having an affair with say these exact words "Nothing sweeter than the taste of newborn." Sure enough the cries had stopped. I grew ill and couldn't believe I'd ever touched that vile woman.

The knot formed and tears came down as she crawled into Carlisle's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry."

"I am too."

"I can't even imagine what all you've seen. You've literally lived through history."

"Yes I have but through all that I've seen some pretty remarkable things as well. I've learned just how much love and compassion humans can have, especially through my years of practice. I've had times of family or even complete strangers come up to me wanting to offer whatever they could even if it meant a part of themselves in order to save the life of certain patients of mine. I've also learned that there are decent vampires as well perhaps one day you will meet a few of them."

Bella smiles wiping her face.

Carlisle holds her as the movie finishes playing out. Once it's over Bella rises from his lap and heads into the kitchen.

Bella pours herself a glass of milk.

The phone rings and she reaches over to answer it. Carlisle looks towards her.

The glass drops from her hand shattering everywhere and she looks to Carlisle holding the phone as if it were a death sentence. He immediately appears beside her and grabs the phone as he hears the song "Isabella" by Dia Frampton playing only it sounds like a man singing it.

_Isabella, Isabella, I heard you crying through the walls  
What's the matter? What's the matter?  
All the neighbors hear it down the hall_

And I didn't want to be the first to say  
Everyone around here thinks you're crazy  
And I didn't want to be the first to say you shouldn't stay,  
Isabella run away  


The voice pauses and sings one last chorus…

_Why ya hiding? _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Do not own anything) **Read and Review please thank you.**

Carlisle slams down the phone and scoops her up. Carlisle however already smells the bastard and he's holding a cellphone in his hand waving at Bella through the patio door. He tilts his head over at Carlisle.

"Now who'd have thought?" He then looks to Carlisle then to Bella and taps one finger to the glass and it shatters.

"Time to come home Bella, enough of the games." He holds out his hand into Carlisle's living room.

"She's not going anywhere with you."

Felix laughs.

"You think you can take me on?"

Carlisle frantically wanted to end this vampire but now Bella's life and the child within her hung in the balance. Felix dashes inside and Carlisle rapidly places Bella behind him as Felix's reaches for her Carlisle grabs him by the throat and slams him down into the tile then punches him. Felix kicks out his legs throwing Carlisle off him. Once again he reaches for Bella and Carlisle sends him flying. Carlisle stands before Bella protectively.

"You don't know who you're messing with! She is mine!"

"You're highly mistaken and I know exactly who I'm dealing with."

Felix accomplishes to get past Carlisle and grabs Bella by the hair pulling her against his chest. He licks her cheek. "Just like I remember." She closes her eyes. Carlisle races over wrapping one arm around Bella's waist with the other extending around Felix's hand that's holding Bella. Carlisle uses all his force and snaps it in half. Felix hollers out and takes off. Carlisle starts to chase after him to finish him once and for all but Carlisle smells the blood and turns to Bella.

"BELLA!"

Carlisle hurriedly picks her up and immediately starts draining the venom from her neck knowing if she turns the baby within will die. That and this should be Bella's choice about being a vampire not anyone else's. He wouldn't curse her like that not when she had a choice. Carlisle kept draining but realized he didn't taste the poison within her anymore that the blood was clean but he didn't want to stop she tasted so good it was the best thing he'd ever flavored. He forced himself away; he knew he could kill her if not. He wiped his mouth off.

Carlisle lifted her up and checked her vital signs. He was thankful she had a pulse but she was extremely frail. He placed her in the car heading to the only place he could think of. He knew he alone couldn't protect Bella now. Felix was sure to come back and Carlisle knew next time he'd bring friends as he saw the Volturi necklace about him. He wasn't going to be too happy about Carlisle taking his hand as well.

He holds his hand against Bella's neck as he speeds out of town keeping a watchful eye out. He doubted however in the amount of pain Felix was in he'd come after them now. He would wait till he healed and had back up. But Felix wouldn't give up Carlisle knew that much. That's why he bit Bella he'd planned out taking off with her directly after. Carlisle sighs in thought and looks over to Bella. She groans out a little.

Carlisle's rather mad at himself wishing he'd had done the right thing before and got her out of Washington to begin with. He lays her down in his lap adjusting the seatbelt still around her but he wanted to keep his hand on her neck. He'd wished he had time to clean it and sew it up. But that was another thing. He knew he couldn't keep driving this car. If Felix paid that much attention and he was sure he had Carlisle was going to have to get another car and ditch this one somewhere. He was trying to think on how to manage all this and stay with Bella. Carlisle shakes his head on this and takes out his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hello Garrett."  
"Well I'll be damned if it isn't Carlisle Cullen."

"I need a bit of a hand with a situation."

"Not like you to ever ask for help brother what do you need?"

"I've got a human girl with me that's in much need of protection and there's a lot more to this I will explain later."

"Human?"

"Yes she rather means something..."

"Sounds quite interesting, I'd like to meet this so called human girl that's seemed to sway you."

"I hope so because we're on our way."

"You know you're always welcome here."

"Thank you. Think you or Kate could meet me half way I got a car to ditch."

"This certainly doesn't sound like the Carlisle I know. But sure name the place…"

Carlisle thinks for a moment.

"Whitehorse at the old library. Give us some time I got to figure out how to get her past the border."

"Will do."

Carlisle hangs up in thought. He knew there was no way in hell they'd let him cross with her like this and she'd not any identification. Carlisle U-turns and starts to find a place to go ahead and rid of the car, eventually he finds an area and gets out of the car. He grabs Bella and his medical bag that's in the trunk. Holding her safely as he could, knowing he was taking a chance but didn't know what else to do. He makes a mad dash Bella gasps out and her arms go around his neck.

"Hold on Bella."

She presses her head into his chest as if hiding. He slows down once he knows they're safely over. Bella shivers in his arms and he places her down taking off his jacket he places it on her.

"Where are we?" She says weakly.

"Canada."

"We're what?" She looks around but stumbles about as Carlisle places an arm around her waist.

"Easy now."  
He gets on his cell again changing plans knowing there was no way he could run with Bella that far and not cause harm to the baby. Bella shivers as Carlisle buttons her up and takes the gloves out of his pockets and places them on her. She kneels down facing away from him and pukes. He kneels beside her and grabs her hair.

"Please..." She pleads embarrassingly.

"Enough of that let me help."

Bella looks towards him but simply lays down in the grass. Carlisle knew it'd be at least an hour or two before they even made it here. He picks Bella up and leans against a tree pulling her to his chest. He sees her neck is still bleeding out somewhat and puts pressure back on it. Bella passes back out.

Eventually he sees a black car pull up. Carlisle rises and opens the back door and guides Bella inside sliding in next to her and shutting the door.

"Definitely human." Kate says breathing Bella in.

Garrett laughs.

"I'm just curious as to what the story is behind this."

Carlisle leans back looking out the window.

"He's got it bad."

Garrett smiles upon Carlisle in the rearview mirror as Garrett takes his wife's hand. Once they make it to the cabin Carlisle rushes her inside and places her near the fireplace.

"Do you mind if I?"

"Tend to her I got it." Garrett says as he goes to gather some logs.

Carlisle opens his bag and grabs what he needs.

"Can I help in anyway?"

"Do you have any blankets?"

He places them over Bella and cleanses her throat and begins sewing.

"Who bit her?"

"Long story."

"She's not turning right?"

"No I drained the venom before it could spread."

Kate watches curiously as Carlisle finishes up and he caresses Bella's arm. Garrett returns with the logs and starts a fire.

"Thank you both for your kindness."

"It's no problem Carlisle you know that."

He takes out his stethoscope and checks her over before wrapping her tight within the blankets.

Carlisle then rises and looks to Kate and Garrett.

"How are the others?" He was referring to the Denali Coven that they use to be part of but Garrett found it rather an annoyance to live with a mind reader and Kate agreed. Carlisle couldn't even imagine. He'd only met Edward a couple times but even he at times found it unpleasant but knew it wasn't the vampire's fault. He also figured this to be a burden on Edward as well.

"Good I suppose. Edward and Tanya finally tied the knot and Laurent and Irina are to be next sometime next year. Everything else is same ole same ole."

"Why don't you go hunt we'll watch over the girl."

Carlisle looks back to Bella.

"She'll be ok Carlisle."

He nods knowing he needed to hunt. Carlisle also knew he could trust Garrett and Kate which was why he'd brought her here instead of the coven. For one thing he didn't want Edward reading his or Bella's mind and he also feared too many vampires would rather frighten Bella rather than make her feel safe. Bella only knew two sides of vampirism so far and it was rather the yin and yang of it.

He thinks about how Felix got past him and got to Bella. He felt like he failed Bella at that point. He was to make her feel safe. How would she feel safe now when he couldn't even protect her as promised? Carlisle wouldn't blame her if she was mad at him once she came to. He'd spent all this time convincing her. The more he thinks on this the angrier he felt he punches at a tree in thought uprooting it. Then finds his prey…

Once he returns from feeding he sees Bella isn't where she was he looks to Garrett who points to the corner of the log cabin, where Kate's trying to coax her out like a stray kitten. Carlisle slowly makes his way over and stoops over taking Bella's hand.

"Bella this is Garrett and Kate Douglas they are friends."

Bella grabs hold of Carlisle's arm but mainly looking to Garrett with her heart racing. Carlisle gathers this and sighs. He turns to Bella and whispers "He won't hurt you Bella. He's a good man." Kate looks to her husband oddly hearing what Carlisle told Bella.

"You should lay back down Bella you need your rest. I'm not going anywhere at the moment I just needed to hunt. I'd not leave you alone with someone I thought would harm you."

Garrett narrows his eyes upon Kate shrugging.

"We've a guest room upstairs Carlisle if she would feel more comfortable has its own full bathroom as well."

"Actually that might help."

Kate smiles and leads them up the stairs into a bedroom all with oak furniture. Carlisle was thankful to see a bed.

"I'll leave you two to it. It was nice to meet you Bella."

Bella nods but continues to cling on to Carlisle. Once Kate leaves Carlisle lays Bella on the bed and he lays down beside her. She rests her head on his chest and he wraps his arm around her. He feels drops of tears landing on his shirt. Bella ends up crying herself to sleep and he rolls her back over tucking her in. He pecks her on the check and quietly exits the room where he knows he's got to some explaining to do downstairs.

"Oh my that poor girl…"

Carlisle swallows in thought as he tells the story of what's going on.

"That certainly explains why she looked upon me the way she did."

"It's a wonder she lived this long most women in that sort of relationship die at just mere human hands. I can't even picture what it must have been like for her."

But Carlisle hasn't told them the one part that could change their mind about them being welcomed here but he knew he had to come clean.

"There's something else you should know about this. Something that might revoke our stay here and I fully understand if that be the case."

Garrett rears back in wonder at what else there could be.

"Bella is with child and not just any child but that of a vampire."

"That vampire not being you but this Felix character that now is part of the Volturi guard?"

Carlisle nods.

Garrett chuckles leaning against the couch in disbelief.

"What have you gotten yourself into Carlisle?"

"I plan to take in the child as my own."

"You're going to father the child of another man's?"  
Carlisle nods.

"And what happens my friend when pops wants custody or visitation rights? And since when is this feasible?"

"He doesn't know about the child and even if he did I doubt he'd care. This man is clinically insane. All he cares about is getting Bella back as his personal property. He doesn't even love her he merely thinks he has some sort of rights to her. Hell that's how he treated her even when he had her. And I don't know I've never heard of such a thing but then again as I told Bella human/vampire relations are rare."

"Yet this girl picked two in a row…" Garrett smarts and Kate elbows him.

Garrett had never seen this side of his friend he wasn't sure what to make of it. But he knew Carlisle well enough to know if his heart went out to this human girl this deeply than she must be worth it. He'd never known Carlisle to be in love before if anything he thought it was about damn time.

"We will not stay long I just needed to get Bella on her feet. I do realize the potential danger this puts you both in and do not wish that by any stretch of the imagination. I just need to get her healthy again is all I ask and we'll be on our way."

"You're both welcome to stay long as you need."

"To be honest my friend the odds are better here with us than out on your own. You got a human that's with child. You, yourself said you'd had a close call today."

"I cannot ask you to fight. I merely wanted Bella to be protected by hiding her."

"If it comes to it we'll help you protect the girl."

Carlisle nods.

"Thank you both. I'll never be able to repay you for your compassion."

"You would do the same for any of us Carlisle. We all know that."

Bella stirs awake and rises to see Carlisle leaning against the doorway.

"How you feeling Bella dear?"

"OK I guess." She looks around rather confused.

"You remember where we are right?" Carlisle said as he walked over and felt her forehead.

She nods looking as though it's just coming to. She stretches out and her hands go to her stomach. She throws the sheets off and her eyes widen. Carlisle sits at the edge of the bed next to her and puts his hand to her tummy.

"That little bulge wasn't there yesterday…" He says in thought.

"Is that normal?"

He doesn't want to frighten her.

"We'll just keep an eye on it. I'm sure everything's fine maybe the baby just had a bit of a growth spurt." He winks.

She rises and looks to the long length mirror raising her shirt. Carlisle watches as she runs her hand along it. She then lowers her shirt and runs a couple fingers along her neck. She grimaces as the memory of Felix hits. Carlisle appears behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise."

She looks into the mirror eyeing him as he holds her.

"What promise did you break?"

"I failed to protect you."

"When was that?"

"When he got past me and when he did this."

"And what did you do when he grabbed me?"

"I snagged you back and broke his hand off."

"And what did you do after he bit me?"

"I drained the venom."

She smiles.

"How is that failure Mr. Cullen?"  
He sighs in disagreement yet a part of him melts.

"Let me shower and I'll properly meet your friends. I'm sorry for how I reacted Carlisle I jus…"

He puts a finger to her lips shaking his head.

"I don't want you being sorry for every little thing. It's only expected how you're reacting and feeling. I can imagine it was frightening to wake up to total strangers after everything you had just gone through."

She swallows back in thought and he kisses her lips.

Bella starts the shower and places her hands against the wall as the soothing warm water runs down her body. "Taste just like I remember…" Chills go down her spine remembering how it felt when he licked her and she knew she was dead. She knew she'd never see Carlisle again that was it. The wave of queasiness hits as she's showering and she leans over praying Carlisle can't hear her.

All three vampires look to the stairs.

"I will need to go get her something's today." Carlisle said knowing he'd have to replace everything he'd just gotten but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was trying to find a way to get things she'd need like a sonogram machine and things of that nature. He'd hate not having her closer to a hospital but based on the size of her tummy between yesterday and today he knew that wouldn't be a possibility probably much longer either. If his notion was right this baby was growing at a faster pace but he couldn't be sure without a proper sonogram.

"Take your time and get what you need. We'll watch after her she'll be fine."

The more he thought about it he figured it best if he got another car one Felix wouldn't recognize and went back to get some of their things from the house. This way he could hit the hospital as well he'd come a lot closer getting what he needed there without raising suspicion. He figured Felix was on his way back to Italy now anyhow. Even Felix wasn't dumb enough to take Carlisle on one handed. He'd hoped that maybe during this time Bella would get to know Garrett and Kate. He really thought it'd be great if Kate and Bella could bond a little they did have some of the similar taste. If anything that's the one thing Bella truly needed a good friend. He couldn't think of one anyone better than Kate at this moment.

"Ah, feel better our little human?" Garrett says with a smile.

Bella blushes. Carlisle stands and pulls out a chair for her.

"I wanted to apologize to you both for my behavior." Carlisle took her hand as he sat beside her at the dining room table.

"Oh hun you didn't offend us or do anything wrong."

Bella shyly smiles. Carlisle turns to her with a wink and pats her hand.

"Bella I've got to go back and get some of our things today I'm going to leave you here with Garrett and Kate. I assure you you're safe here."

"You can't go back there what if he comes back!"

"I'll be fine and he won't be coming back not for some time. I promise I'll be in and out quickly and back here asap."

They hear her stomach growl and Carlisle's jaw drops.

"Dear Lord you've got to eat." He'd been so focused on all else he couldn't believe he'd forgotten the number one basic human need.

"She'll be fine there's a store not far from here Garrett can run by and get her something. You go on and do what you need."

"Thank you Kate."

"Come with me for a moment." He says taking Bella's hand and leading her outside.

He walks her to the front porch and his hands go around her waist.

"I'll return quickly. I love you." He pulls her in and kissing her avidly continuing to run his hands along her. Once he pulls back he puts his forehead to her own.

"I love you too." She says.

He pecks her lips again and releases her as he disappears. Bella stands there for a brief moment silently praying for his safe return.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 **Read and Review please thank you!**

(Don't own squat)

Bella can't stop the grin that forms on her face as Garrett comes in with the oddest assortment of groceries.

Spam

Buttermilk

Deviled Ham

Half carton of eggs

Macaroni

Bread

Canned soups

Tuna

Lava Soap

Despite the odd items that's not what Bella was grinning about. She knew Kate hadn't a clue either as they both stared upon her blankly. There was also a box of Tampons…

"Did I get the wrong kind of things?"

"No not at all you did fine thank you." She knew Carlisle would be dying if he saw this.

"Anything you wish to eat from this?"

"Um sure I can fix something out of this."

Kate and Garrett step back as Bella does what she needs.

"Future reference… This isn't human food."

Garrett raises a brow confused.

"It was in a box, a lot of things humans consume now are in boxes."

She tosses Kate the box.

"Read the back then I'll let you explain to your husband why humans can't consume this."

She shrugs but catches the box. Bella waits for it to click. Kate covers her mouth in laughter and tosses Garrett the box.

"Oh well is that so… I suppose that's why I should read before purchase. I thought it to be in a peculiar isle.

"Well you managed to crack a smile on her face. First I'd seen." Kate winks at Bella.

"Well then it wasn't a total loss now was it?"

Garrett wraps his arms around Kate like Carlisle does with Bella. Bella can't help but to think of what a cute couple they are. She decides on the macaroni and piece of bread.

"Sure doesn't look or smell very pleasant." Kate says wrinkling her nose as Bella finishes making it and sits down to eat it.

"Might be the lack of blood?"

Garrett laughs.

"The human has a point."

"So how long have you two been together?"

Kate smiles genuinely and pats Garrett's hand.

"Let's see we met in the 1900s sometime and married not to long after…"

Bella swallows wide eyed.

"You two have been together for over a hundred years?!"

They both nod.

"That's like… I mean wow that's really amazing."

Bella finishes her food then rinses out her dishes.

"How old are you hun?"

"20."

Kate smiles I was 19 when I was turned. Bella wanted to ask them both how they were turned and what their story was but decided she didn't know them well enough yet and didn't want to come off as nosy or rude.

"Your eyes are like Carlisle's." She says as she notices.

"Ah well it was because of him we grew accustomed to the diet years ago haven't gone back since."

"Seems he's made his way around for such a lonely fellow."

"Ah well much as he likes being around others he always was a bit of a recluse."

"Like you before we met." Kate reminds.

Garrett winks.

"I told her I'd follow her anywhere…"

Bella beams at that.

"And he did and did and did and well it became suffocating." Kate teases.

Bella wondered if that'd be her and Carlisle one day, if Carlisle could stand to be with her for that long.

"Everything ok?" Kate asks as Bella reaches to her stomach feeling that flutter feeling again.

He eyes go wide as she feels the nausea knowing she's about to lose her lunch. Bella makes a mad dash for the stairs hoping she makes it in time. Thankful that she barely made it to the toilet she loses everything she just ate. Her eyes water and her gut churns in pain as she lays down almost the cool floor trying to gather herself. It was bad enough in front Carlisle but now his friends? Ugh she thought covering her face.

"Are you alright dear?" She heard Kate call from the doorway of the bedroom.  
"I'm fine just a pregnancy thing. I'll be down shortly."

"Well alright then you be sure to let us know if you need anything."  
"Thank you."

Ugh Bella closed her eyes hating this. She gave herself a few more moments then decidedly rinsed her mouth out and washed her face off. She'd wished she had a toothbrush or mouthwash but knew Carlisle would be bringing those things shortly.

Bella comes back down to see the couple playing chess.

"Do you play?"

"Somewhat…"

"Good then you will play the winner."

Something about seeing vampires playing chess makes Bella laugh.

"You're a horrible cheat is what you are. Watch it Bella he cheats."

"I do no such thing. Then how do you always win."

"Ah my dear wife it is because I am wise." He points to his head.

Bella takes Kate's place as Garrett sets up.

"And what color would you like Gold or Black?"

Bella stares upon the marble chess game set thinking it was one of the most expensive ones she'd ever saw.

"Gold."

Kate smiles.

"That's what she always picks I've yet to be gold."

"Oh don't be such a cabbage."

"A cabbage eh? Katie's got a strange way of words." He shakes his head and winks at Bella.

"Your move first."

Kate grins ear to ear and watches in anticipation as Bella slowly surely has nearly all his pawns, a knight and 2 bishop gone.

"Hmmm…." Garrett raises a brow staring at the board.

The game continues for another hour of the two strategizing against one another.

"Checkmate." Bella says.

Garrett shakes his head grinning.

"No way."

"Looks like you found someone that can take you down."

"Nah, I don't buy it. Beginners luck."

"Beginners luck? I doubt that was her first time the way she just played you!"

Garrett waves his hand over the board.

"Nah, we go again she won't win twice in a roll."

"Oh hun please win someone needs to take him down a notch."

Bella laughs.

"No way…"

Bella shakes her head with a grin.  
"Checkmate."

"Again!"

Bella's eyes widen as Kate sends some sort of electric jolt through Garrett when she touches his shoulder.

"You scared the human vile woman."

Kate laughs.

"Did I hun?"

Bella rises.

"How'd you do that?"

"It seems that Carlisle did not warn this one of how evil you are."

Kate raised a brow Garrett's way shaking her head.

"It's just part of my ability."

"Ability?" Bella says in amazement.

"Would you like to see a full demonstration?"

"No she doesn't she wants to play another game."

"Do you want to play? Or do you want to see something a lot more interesting."

Bella grins.

"That's all the answer I need. Come husband you shall be my guinea pig."

"Take it back while you still can Bella please."

"Oh hush you can take it."

Bella laughs as she follows them outside.

Kate puts out a single finger to Garrett's chest and sends him to his knees. Bella covers her mouth.

"Ok think she gets the point."

"I've never seen anything like that before."

Kate smiles.

"Would you like to see it again?" Kate winks at her husband.

He shakes his head laughing.

"I'm ok think he's had enough punishment."

"Oh he can never have enough."

Bella blushes at the two's awkward foreplay. She watches as the two playfully spar. They moved as fast as Carlisle and Felix had that day in the kitchen but instead of causing great fear… This actually made Bella smile and giggle off and on. She couldn't take their eyes off them in shear amazement. Bella gasped a little as she felt a set of hands wrap around her waist.

"Just me Bella dear."

She breathed and leaned into him.

"I see they're showing off a bit."

"You could say that."

Carlisle kissed her along the neck.

"Any conflicts?"

"None whatsoever."

Bella turns seeing the car.

"New?" He nods.

She notice it almost looked like a van crossed with a jeep like features and it was black, not only that put filled to the brim with things.

"Looks like you were quite busy."

"Hmmm…" He moans into her ear.

As Garrett and Kate continue about their battle Carlisle waves Garrett off so he knows Bella's with him. Garrett nods and Carlisle leads Bella deeper into the woods. He presses her against a tree.

"I missed you." He says running his hands along her and kissing her.

She blushes with a grin. He begins to unbutton her blouse. His hands instantly run along her breast he leans over licking upon them and her fingers run through his hair. Carlisle undoes his belt and pants. "I need you." He hisses into her ear. He smells her immediate arousal driving him twice as mad he unfastens her pants and yanks them down. Bella uses Carlisle's arms for support as she finishes stepping out of her jeans. He raises one of her legs and dives into her plunging himself inside her with incredible heated desire. He returns with kisses and licking upon her collar bone and lips. Bella covers her mouth to keep from screaming out in pleasure.

"I want to feel you Bella." He half growls then breaks into a smile as he feels her he's not far behind as he gives a few last strokes. He closes his eyes moaning out. He feels her hands along his hair and he leans into her chest.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop thinking about you, which made the drive back much more torturous."

Bella grins as he comes up and kisses her.

"Did everything go ok over here?" He asks as he buttons her back up and hands her pants back.

"Well much better now."

He smiles on this and adjust himself as well.

"Actually I really like Kate and Garrett."

"I knew you would."

She uses him to balance again pulling her pants.

"I didn't know vampires had other abilities."  
"How do you mean Bella dear?" He put his arm around her as they slowly make their way back.

"Kate…"  
"Ah, yes well some do."  
"Carlisle what did you do when you were human?"

He raises a brow curious to her reaction.

"Well Bella my father was a pastor and I rather fell into that myself but not for very long."

"Wait you were a pastor?" Her eyes widen.

Carlisle grins shaking his head.

"You're aware of what we just did right and the multiple…"

Carlisle chuckles.

"Like I said it was very short time unfortunately I spent more time trying to hunt creatures such as myself back then with my father. I never truly felt right about what my father and I did and neither did karma apparently." He winks.

"You've lived quite a fascinating life. So pastor and hunter?"

He takes runs his hand along her waist "none in which truly worth living until now". Her face flushes as she leans into his arm.

Bella sits on the couch as Garrett and Carlisle unload the car. That flutter comes again and she runs her hand along her tummy. Carlisle notices is this as he's bringing in their suitcases. That was the one thing he was going to be doing tonight was a sonogram. Carlisle then looked to the counter questioningly at the odd food assortment then back to Bella.

"Garrett?"

She grins ear to ear.

"Hmmm." He smiles shaking his head.

"I'll make up for that here after a while." He chuckles tossing a few things in the trash and looks to the tampons confused.

Bella shrugs with a smile as he tosses them too.

"I don't think you'll be needing those either."

"Ah, problem with my groceries Carlisle?"

"Only if you're trying to poison Bella."

"Now I'd do no such thing." Garrett winks over at Bella.

Bella lays her head down on the couch feeling rather weak. Carlisle grabs a glass of water and her pills.

"I got everything so you're all set up." He says handing her the pills and water.

Carlisle plugs in the machine and sets everything up. He shuts the bedroom door. He unbuttons Bella's blouse "this will be cold at first." and squeezes some KY on her belly. Carlisle looks to the screen.

He clicks on some areas of the baby checking everything out.

He clears his throat and looks to Bella. He points to the screen as he explains.

This is the heart and over here it shows the rhythm in which it's flowing so to speak it's a very healthy beat and the baby is certainly awake it's moving around a lot. He goes back to clicking certain areas. This is the feet and legs, arms, hands, fingers. Looks like it's sucking their thumb at the moment." Carlisle grins as Bella raises for a closer look.

"Wow…"

He watches her face as he goes over the head, neck and torso.

"That's so cool."

"Everything looks perfect Bella the only concern I have is the baby seems to be growing at a much more rapid pace. When I last checked you we did what's called an ultrasound rather than a sonogram because you weren't that far along."

Bella swallows nearly afraid of the answer.

"How far am I now?"

"Well it looks as though you're about 12 to 14 weeks along."  
"What?! How is that possible!"

Carlisle shrugs lost himself not knowing for sure what to say he's just as baffled.

"I know what it is too if you would like to know."

"You do?!" She says feeling stupid after saying this. Of course he knows.

He laughs softly.

"Yes Bella."

"Well if you already know then I want to know."

He nods and shows her the area in which how to tell.

"It's a baby boy Bella hun."

"A boy…" She swallows in thought.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked curiously.  
"This wasn't really planned so I didn't really have my heart set on a certain sex. To be honest I think it's rather horrible when parents do get overly upset that it didn't turn out the way they wanted. If it's healthy shouldn't that be all that matters?" She shrugs and Carlisle's completely swept away.

He turns everything off not able to control looking to her admirably.

"Women like you Bella my dear are one in a million." He says as he leans over and kisses her forehead.

He wipes her belly clean and buttons her shirt back up.

"So a boy…"

He nods with a smile and rolls the machine against the wall and wraps up the cords.

"You've sometime to come up with whatever name you like Bella."

"Well are there any names you like?"

He folds his arms about and leans against the wall.

"Well how bout we do this I come up with a name you come up with another and we decide what's the first and middle from there?"

Bella smiles at this.

"I like that."

Carlisle lays next to her in thought.

"Aidan?"

He says looking to her.

"Aidan huh?"

"Now you be perfectly honest if you don't like it then I'll pick something else and like I said we have sometime nothing's set in stone."

"No I like Aidan."

"Charlie… after my father."

Carlisle leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Now you decide how it flows."

"Carlisle… there's one more thing."

"What's that my dear."  
"With your permission I'd like the baby to use Cullen."

Carlisle nods in thought.

"What if I'd something else in mind?"

"What would that be?"

"What if you were to take my name as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if we were to become engaged then married?"

Bella's jaw drops and she raises from the bed.

"You don't mean that Carlisle."  
"Why wouldn't I mean it?"

"Because I'm me and you're you!"

"What on earth?"

Carlisle raises now himself and looks to Bella.

"What did you think all this was Bella? You think I just wanted to father the child and nothing else? With all due respect I fell in love with you first."

Bella swallows.

"Carlisle I don't want you to feel forced into anything. I don't want to take any more than I have from you already."  
"Where do you come up with this? Where on my face do you read forced?"

Bella closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"What happens when I make you mad one day or I hold you back from something?"

Carlisle shakes his head and looks to Bella truly hurt.

"There is one thing you seem to be overlooking… I'm not HIM!" He says and leaves the room.

The door slams and Bella jumps. She sinks into her pillow as it all dawns on her what she just did. She buries her face into the pillow feeling terrible she'd hurt Carlisle and knew it. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to marry Carlisle but that old part of her still resided in her the part that made her feel as though she didn't deserve him. That she wasn't good enough for such a noble being. Carlisle was everything she wasn't or so that's how she felt. She felt Carlisle deserved so much more. She hurriedly wiped her eyes as there was a knock at the door.

She rushed up and answered hoping it was Carlisle so she could apologize but it was Kate.

"Might I come in?"

"Um sure."

"I've sisters in which I get to discuss my deepest darkest secrets, fantasies, humor and every other silly girl nonsense we come up with. At times I've taken that for granted not realizing what I truly had. Bella you've been alone and excluded all this time from any sort of social life. All you've literally known besides Felix is Carlisle, which from what I've heard was like walking from complete darkness into a bright light. Even though it might be brighter on the other side sometimes it can hurt your eyes if you can't adjust them right away. It takes time and once you've given it time your eyes will adjust they will become comfortable and everything will fall into place. Once you get that comfort and know what is on that side you never want to fall into that darkness again as you already know what lurks in the shadows of that hell."

Kate takes Bella's hand and looks her in the eyes.

"Be honest this is just between you and I know one else has to ever know not even Carlisle."

Bella nods and swallows back.

"Did you believe at any given point think you deserved what Felix did? That you provoked him that you caused that side of him to be exposed?"

Bella exhales deeply and nods.

"You did because let me guess at first he was like prince charming sweeping you off your feet at every chance he got?"

Bella nods again as a few betraying tears hit.

"You think that possibly you're the reason prince charming became the toad?"

Bella wipes her eyes nodding again, Kate smiles.

"He was a toad in disguise always was Bella. There was nothing you could do and nothing you did caused this. You deserve happiness, love and everything else you want. Don't for a moment think that because of some foul man that you don't! I've seen the way you look upon Carlisle and the way he looks upon you. You love each other there's no doubt so let bygones be bygones and give yourself what you want and damn well deserve."'

Bella nods burying her face into her hands. Kate wraps an arm around her.

"Be happy Bella whether it's through Carlisle or not. You can't punish yourself over the toad did you're letting him win. Don't. This lousy excuse for a man and vampire would love nothing more than to know that your entire life went to hell after you left him. You can't let him win not ever again. Even if he's not physically here you got to keep fighting him. I hope this all makes sense. I know I've not been human for quite sometime and thins are certainly different now. But I do know one thing love hasn't changed that much over the years. Why don't you lay down he'll be back he went to hunt with Garrett."

"Thank you Kate."

She smiles warmly.  
"Honestly without my sisters even if they drive me insane I don't know how I'd do it. I don't know how you do. Please anytime you need to talk do not hesitate I may not understand all human needs and desires but I'll listen and help best I can. I know there are things you do not wish to discuss with Carlisle just as I've things I do not wish to discuss with Garrett sometimes we need our girl time as they need their time. There is no shame in that and you should know you don't have to go through everything alone."

Kate leaves the room and pulls the door shut. Bella thinks to herself as she runs her a bath knowing there was just no way could she sleep now. She guides herself into the tub and dunks her head in before coming back up. She couldn't believe the way Kate read her like an open book but then she'd not any real girlfriends so she didn't know what that was like. Bella really liked Kate in fact she only wished she was as bold and beautiful.

Bella turns to a knock at the bathroom door.

"It's me."

She sighs in thought not sure if she was brave enough to face him. To her Carlisle was a God and she was no more than a lowly peasant.

"Come in it's not locked."

Once again only proving to her how perfect he was as he comes in knowing he'd been hunting. Not a drop of blood about him his hair still intact and he still looked sexy as when he'd originally left.

He takes his coat off and tosses it on the counter.

"May I join?"

She nods as Carlisle gets undressed. He slides in behind her and wraps his arms around her she feels him kiss along her shoulders and neck.

"I'm sorry Bella I love you and didn't mean to hurt you."

She closes her eyes hating herself more.

"Carlisle this was my doing today and we both know that. It is you that should be mad at me."  
"Hate to disappoint but I'm not. I'll admit it felt as though you stabbed me but I'll be ok."

She turns around in the tub facing him.

"You really want to marry me?"

He breaks into a smile.

"More than anything in this world."

She grins.

"Then ask me tomorrow."

He tilts his head confused.

"Why tomorrow?"

"So I can create a better memory for you."

"I've got a sexy, loving, naked woman covered in bubbles at the moment, what better memory could there be?"

Bella blushes. Carlisle grabs both her hands and looks her in the eyes.

"I don't want to wait for tomorrow when what I got is right here right now. I know what I want Bella. The question is do you? I want to marry you and for us to raise this child as our own. I want you both to proudly take my name and I don't want to wait for tomorrow so I'm going to try this one more time.

Bella will you marry me?"

Bella nods in a state of shock feeling as Carlisle sighs in relief and takes a ring off his pinkie. She laughs at this.

"Embarrassingly enough I had to hide this earlier. You put a bit of a damper on my plans. So I quickly put the ring on my finger hoping you wouldn't see it and I forgot about it on the hunt… and well Garrett wouldn't shut up about it."

Carlisle took off the diamond white gold ring and placed it on her finger.

"I'd hoped for something much more romantic for you. Believe me this isn't quite what I planned for you Bella. I hope to make it up to you. Things just took a different twist."

She shakes her head but leans into his chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Carlisle. I love you so much you're the last person in this world I'd never want to hurt. You're the one I trust and love utmost."

He runs his hands against her smiling.

"May I at least take you out tomorrow? Possibly make up for the outlandish proposal?"

Bella grins but shakes her head.

"This was perfect Mr. Cullen."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Don't own things and stuff like that) **Be awesome show your love Read and Review **

"Charlie Aidan Cullen."

Bella says with a smile as she looks amongst the bulge in the mirror. She couldn't think of a better way to honor her father. How she wished she could see Charlie again. She'd never felt quite herself since that day. Once she lost him that was when she had truly closed herself off to the world no longer did she care what happened to her. She didn't care if she forgot to eat often she'd have fantasies of death such as Felix finally ending her once and for all just so she could see her father again. She swallows on this and runs her hands along her belly.

With Carlisle in her life though now no longer did she want to die. She wanted to live and in so many more ways than one. She brushes her hair and looks to the ring often. She knew it was expensive and that made her feel a bit on edge about taking extra precaution and care with it. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever saw but never did she dream she'd have something like this on her finger. But then she peeks over to the vampire on the bed reading his book and realizes never did she imagine someone like him coming into her life as well. As far as Bella was concerned Carlisle really was the father of her son. He might not have planted the seed so to speak but he's been there for everything else and has done everything in his power to help and care for her and the child within.

She smiles in thought and places the brush down.

She crawls over on the bed and leans against his arm as he reads. He leans over and kisses her forehead.

"I love you." She says softly.

He places his book down on the nightstand and places Bella against his chest one of his favorite things. Carlisle's hand runs along her back gently.

"I love you too Bella."

Before long she's out. Carlisle holds her for a couple more hours than slides out gently needing to hunt. He leans over and kisses her cheek and tucks her in. He'd wanted his energy so he could properly take Bella out and give her a night she deserved. As Carlisle hunted he thought about wedding plans such as when and who to invite things of that nature. He felt bad however when he thought of guests because he knew Bella had no one. He might have been a bit of a loner in his years but he did know some of the covens the Denali was a particular one he'd grown to think of as family. He knew he'd fight alongside of them anytime they needed. As far as vampires were concerned they were the most civilized, kindest, and the only vegetarians besides himself. He began to realize if he wanted to do this marriage it was only fair to get Bella around other vampires he thought of as friends or rather family. He'd not want her to feel alone or as if she wasn't truly a part of all this. That wasn't how he saw it but if placed in her shoes he'd understand the feeling. Carlisle wished he could have met Charlie and he pondered what her mother was like and wondered why they'd not talked in years. He also speculated what she'd think if she knew what Bella had gone through.

Another issue was he would rather wish to marry Bella before the baby was born. However the two problems with that was the baby's progression and finding time for Bella to meet everyone and actually have a chance to get to know them all. He thinks of Edward Masen however, and rolls his eyes. He'd hate for him to be in her head. He knew how private Bella was he would have to warn her about this certain vampire though Edward was nothing but a gentleman he did tend to pry but this was also because of his talent. Laurent was one of the newest additions besides Edward thus would also mean he'd have to watch the two closely because they weren't as accustomed to the diet. Last thing he wanted to worry about was his own allies trying to devour poor Bella or their child. Carlisle smiles in thought realizing he was already truly beginning to think of this child as his. But he liked this feeling he truly wanted to be father to this child sure he wished it had his blood running through him as well but it was half Bella and that's what mattered but he would love it every part of the child as if the child were part of him as well.

Once he returned from his hunt he held Bella yet again. She smelt so good and fit so perfectly against him. He hears her talking in her sleep. His name escapes her lips and she moans out. He grins shaking his head sensing her arousal and knows what kind of dream it is now. He can't help but to softly chuckle. He runs his hand along her and rolls her over. Deciding maybe she'd prefer the real thing over the dream. Carlisle takes his time as her eyes are still closed he focuses on her black bikini panties and gently rubs his hand back and forth against them just merely watching her reaction. She arches her back a bit and her hand grips the pillow the moisture of her excitement soaks her panties. He raises a brow and softly slides her panties off. He rubs again hoping his cold touch doesn't startle her too much. She bites upon her lower lip and her hips move back and forth. Carlisle makes his way over her and pulsates against her. Kisses he sends upon her chest up her neck to her lips. She gasps quietly and her eyes open she breaks into a smile and her arms go around him. His hands work to get her gown off as he tosses it somewhere about the room.

Automatically he slipped inside her. He closed his eyes already feeling the hot sweetness escaping her.  
"Must have been some dream…" He murmurs softly and Bella's entire face reddens and her hands go to cover it.

"Please don't… I want to see you. There isn't anything to be ashamed of. If I could dream I'd be dreaming of you in very ungentlemanly conducts." His husky voice sends her even more vibrations below and he feels this.

He begins to move at a quicker pace.

"Carlisle…" she moans out and he feels her release yet again his eyes widen not sure how much more he can take himself as he tries desperately to last but he knows he's about to explode.

She gasps out clawing at his back and he's instantly gone unloading every drop of what he has.

He pulls out and rolls onto his side looking to her. She softly giggles shaking her head.

"What is it Bella dear?"

"That was the best dream ever…" She says and rolls over.

He chuckles softly and wraps his arm around her.

Bella scrubs her hair and starts to rinse it out when the room starts to spin a bit on her. Carlisle's brushing his wet hair when he hears Bella's heart rate drop incredibly. He turns concerned and sees Bella falling.

"BELLA!"

Her head hits the glass door but Carlisle manages to stop the full fall as he appears behind the door catching her as the glass shatters. He immediately rushes her to the bed and looks her over.

"Carlisle?" She looks to him confused.

"Bella…" He utters and grabs his shirt from the bed and holds it against her forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"You got a pretty good gash on your head darling, you fainted."

"I what?!"

"I want to check the rest of you over real quick ok there was a lot of glass."

"Everything alright?"

Carlisle hears Kate at the door.

"That's what I'm making sure. She passed out in the shower."

"Need my assistance?"

He covers Bella up with the blanket.

"If you wouldn't mind."

Kate enters the room and smells the blood.

"Oh wow you sure did hit hard."  
"Are you ok to be around this?"

"I'm fine Carlisle how can I help?"

"Hold this here while I check her over."

Bella blushes as Carlisle removes the blanket and checks her over front and back.

"It's ok Bella I have all those parts too or at least I think I do." Kate teases seeing her blush.

I bet you look ten times better than I do Bella thinks to herself.

"Thank you Kate. There's nothing else but I need to tend to your head quickly."

"I'll get the mess in the bathroom cleaned up."

"I'll replace the shower door Kate."  
"Nonsense Carlisle honestly it was an accident I'm just glad she's alright."

Carlisle removes the shirt and winces as he looks at the gash.

"I'm so sorry Bella I wish I'd caught you in time."  
"How would you know?"

"Well I sort of did I heard your heart rate drop."

"You can hear all that?"

He nods but is focusing on getting the bleeding to slow down a bit. Carlisle grabs one of his bags and prepares Bella's head.

"I'm going to give you something that will numb the area around your forehead so you won't feel the stitches I have to put in."

"Stitches! I'm going to look mortifying."

He half grins.

"Bella my dear that's impossible for you. Now relax and stop worrying so much."

She folds her arms huffy like.  
"I'm going to look like the Bride of Frankenstein!"

They hear Kate laugh from the bathroom.

"Keep the stitches small Carlisle or she may very well hit you."

Bella breaks into laughter and Carlisle chuckles.

"Ok now stay still."

She winces as the needle pierces through her forehead.

"I need to give it a couple minutes to make sure it's going to work then I'll stitch you up. I want to watch for any signs of concussion, which will be hard do to your pregnancy that already makes you nauseas and tired the two things that are also signs of this. Absolutely no sleeping…"

Bella nods.

"OK now let's get that laceration closed up."

Bella feels the little tugs here and there but no pain, it just felt odd was all. Carlisle finishes up and puts everything away. He offers her a hand lifting her off the bed.

"I don't want you laying down sorry Bella but I don't want you to risk falling asleep."

Bella looks to see the stitches in the mirror.

"Oh my God!" Carlisle shakes his head knowing she'd overreact.

"How many are there!"

"Nine."  
"WHAT?"

"Relax Bella…"

He turns quickly as her heart drops yet again.

"Bella…" He says catching her.

"Hey now don't close your eyes…"

"Come on now Bella."

He rushes her into the shower and puts it on cold water trying to stir her. He closes his eyes in relief as she gasps out. She shivers violently against him. He leans over and turns the water off. Carlisle wraps a towel around her. Laying her on the bed he then works to get her dressed warmly and checks her blood pressure. He looks to her concerned seeing how low it is. He rolls her over on her left side.

"This will maximize the blood flow to your heart but no sleeping keep your eyes open."

Bella nods and puts her hand to her tummy where she feels the baby moving around.

"I'm afraid your anemia is causing a bit of an issue."

"But I'm taking the iron."

"I think the baby is taking nearly everything you intake Bella leaving hardly anything for your needs."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I will have to find another way to make sure you get what you need."

"How?"

"I'll have to start giving you iron injections instead of pills and we'll have to change your diet somewhat as well you need more meat, poultry, fish and raisins are good. What did you eat before?" He hints.

She shrugs in thought.

"Ramen, can soups things like that I guess."

He narrows his eyes.

"What about vegetables and actual meat Bella?"

She looks to him again and swallows.

"How many times a day did you eat?"

"One I guess if we had anything sometimes he forgot to go to the store…"

"Wait." Carlisle tries to keep his temper down as he's not mad at her.

"He didn't even let you go to the store to get what you needed for survival?"  
Bella goes to say something but doesn't wish to discuss this. She just nods.

"Bella dear you can't survive on things like Ramen and once a day no doubt. You've got to eat three times a day and healthy choices! This is why this is happening you went so long starving yourself that your body is literally rejecting food and now the baby isn't helping you either. We got to find a way to get nutrients to you and the child."

He also is reminded of him feeding off Bella when he sees the scars upon her neck again. The anger hits all over. She sees his eyes are black and he looks furious.

"Are you mad at me?" She says so childlike that he narrowed his eyes upon her troubled.

"No Bella not at all." He forces a smile and leans over kissing her forehead.

"You haven't done anything wrong you need to comprehend that."

He raises her up again.

"Before you fully stand give it a minute make sure you don't feel light headed."

A few tears form in her eyes as she looks to the floor.

"What's wrong hun?"

He uses his thumb to wipe them away and she turns her head.

"Hey now…" He puts his fingers to her chin and turns her facing him.

"It's just…"  
"Just what?"

"You're always having to fuss over me about something and I feel so weak and foolish."

Carlisle sighs.

"You're far from either of those things and it's my job to fuss over you. One I'm your doctor and two you're my fiancé and three you're carrying our child."

Bella's heart melts at his last words. She takes his hand and puts it to her cheek. Carlisle leans over and kisses her lips then helps her up.

"You need to eat."

"Well, well the human makes an appearance after all." Garrett greets as he's leaned back at the table with his legs propped and crossed at the ankles.

"She has a name Garrett." Carlisle hints.

"I'm well aware."

Carlisle smirks but shakes his head.

"Well hello Bella! How's the noggin?"

"Better thank you."

Garrett rises from the table and makes his way over to Bella.  
"Wow that's a pretty good size…"

Carlisle cuts him a certain look and sits Bella down at the table. Garrett opens his mouth raising a finger in the air but Kate walks by and gives him a little zap.

"What's this mutiny?"

Bella softly laughs.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?"

"A little." She shrugs.

"Ah, you still up for another game?"

"Game?" Carlisle questions as he starts Bella something to eat.  
"It seems your lady here is a bit of a chess master." Kate says.

"No she isn't she's simply having incredible luck."

"There's no luck in chess if she's beat you it's simply because she can strategize better than you." Carlisle says with a grin as he starts the stove.

"What do you say Bella?"

"She's got to eat before she does anything."

"What's that now doctor's orders? Let the lady answer for herself now."

"You just can't stand it can you?" Kate says.

"Stand what?"

"That someone actually beat you and twice!"

"Hush now woman."

"You best remember who you're talking to."

He grins and pulls Kate into his lap.

"How could I forget…" He and kisses her.

Bella smiles and turns away giving them some privacy Carlisle winks over at Bella. He finishes the chicken breast, mash potatoes and green beans and places it in front of Bella.

"What is that repulsive smell?"

"This looks really good thank you."

"You're very welcome just eat slowly we want you to hold that down."

"How about you Carlisle ole buddy want to play?"

Carlisle grins folding his arms.

"I'm good."

"You're good? Then come now play or is it that you're afraid of losing in front of your human?"

"It's Bella and I'm waiting so I can watch her wipe the floor with you."

Garrett smiles at Bella letting her know he's just giving Carlisle a hard time. Once Bella's done eating Carlisle props her up on the kitchen counter and gives her a shot in the arm.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!"

"It's vitamins Bella's anemic and the baby is taking too much from her so I have to give it to her a different way other than orally."

"You lost me at anemic and then I quit listening because I got bored."

Bella shakes her head smiling. Carlisle pats her thigh then helps her back down.

"Are you going to offer her a sucker now?"

Carlisle rolls his eyes.

"Are you ready now?" Garrett pulls out the chest board.

"Don't let him win Bella." Carlisle says narrowing his eyes Garrett's way.

"Ouch…"

"How does that saying go that the human men say? Bro's before what?"

"If you finish that statement you won't be able to use your equipment for quite sometime." Kate warns.

"My apologies."

"Damn right your apologies!"

Garrett smirks and waves his hand over the board. Carlisle pulls up a chair beside Bella and watches curiously. He notices she hardly blinks or looks away from the board that all her attention is on the game. He can't help but to think this side of her is rather charming. An hour or so goes by and once again the words escape her mouth.

"Checkmate."

Carlisle laughs.

"No way! What are you a prodigy or something?"

"I'm far from that."

"Not so sure Garrett's hard to beat." Carlisle admits.

"Well apparently he found someone that can outsmart him."

"Apparently so." Carlisle agrees with Kate.

"How you feeling?"

"Better my forehead stings a bit but everything else is fine."

He kisses the top of her head as she cuddles next to him.

"Bella I wanted to talk to you about something's but you be honest and tell me how you feel."

She rises up and tucks her legs underneath her.

"First off I wanted to know what you felt about us getting married before the child is born."

"I'm fine with that."  
"Are you certain because at the rate this is going it'll have to be pretty soon. You've not the luxury of a normal pregnancy I'm afraid."

"I'm perfectly fine with all this as long as you are."

"Bella I'd marry you right this minute if it were possible."

She grins on this and picks at the comforter with her fingers.

"The other thing is I wish for you to meet some others. They are a coven by the name of Denali. This coven is where Kate's sisters reside. They too are vegetarian so to speak as I am. I've come to think of them as family and I would like for you to one day hopefully feel that way as well. You see Bella we've in common that we have no real family. I thought of this the other day when I was thinking of who we'd invite but truth is the both of us don't have really close friends or family and the closest I could think of for myself would be them. I'd like for you to get to know them. I know you like Garrett and Kate so it shouldn't be that hard to like them but I must warn you…"

Carlisle rises himself now trying to think of how to word all this.

"There are a couple of vampires you must be leery of and don't be around alone they are both newest to the so called diet. They are Edward and Laurent. That's not the only thing we have to watch out for. You know about Kate's ability now but there are others and Edward is one of them as well. He's the ability to read minds he can read any thought you're currently having no matter what it is. It's not very pleasant at times that is why Garrett and Kate chose to live here on their own. They wanted their privacy just as you and I would. Now he's not a bad man or anything of the nature but he tends to interfere and at times doesn't think he'll just simply blurt out your personal info that you often wish he wouldn't. "

He picks up Bella's heart racing.

"So mind reading…"

Carlisle nods.

"Ugh sounds fun!"

He laughs.

"I wouldn't leave your side especially if those two are anywhere near. There are other's with powers as well that you will soon learn about but those are the two I'd be most concerned about."

"And where is this so called coven?"

"Not far from here actually not even a full day's drive."

"Well then all other things considered. I'd love to meet them."

Carlisle smiles but the rises from the bed and heads to the bathroom. He comes out a couple moment's later in a black sports coat and light blue dress shirt and black tie and dress pants.

"Um?" Bella looks to him questioningly.

He holds out a hand for her to take.

"What are we doing? I'm not even dressed Carlisle."

"I wish that were true…" He teases as he looks down upon her tank top and pajama pants that have Snoopy and Woodstock printed on them.

"Carlisle…" She says as he leads her down the stairs and places her jacket and gloves on.

He has her slip into her shoes and leads her outside. He smiles hearing her heart pick up pace.

"Relax…"

He keeps walking and leads her to an area where a trail of white candles is lit. Her jaw drops as they follow the trail. They get to the center and she realizes it's in the shape of a heart and red rose petals lay amongst the ground.

"When did you?"

She jumps a bit as music softly starts to play.

"I couldn't take you out like I wanted today…" He gently kisses her wound as a reminder.

Bella hears "Bon Jovi's Superman Tonight" playing. She grins at this not figuring Carlisle for a Jovi fan but then a lot of things about him surprised her such as this. He looks down to her finger and gently slides the ring off her finger.

"I'd like to do this properly now." He gets on one knee looking her in the eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan would you do me the honor of becoming Isabella Marie Cullen?"

"I'd love to." She says with the biggest of knots in her throat and a feeling of giddiness she'd not truly understood about her.

He slides the ring back on and rises. Carlisle wraps his arms around her and starts to move to the music.

"I can't dance Carlisle." She feels him chuckling against her.

"Then I'll have to teach you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(I do not own anything) **Please show your love Read and Review thanks! If some Coven members seem a bit OOC well it's because this isn't following the Twilight Saga and I'm going with my own twist thank you for reading.**

"Are you sure?"

"You look striking Bella truly you've got to learn to relax."

His arms go about her waist as he looks upon her in the mirror. She's wearing a maroon cashmere sweater, her first pair of maternity jeans, and her laced black boots. Carlisle had noticed her jeans were getting a bit tight and he figured it was best just to get some maternity clothes the way they were made even if her belly wasn't quite that big yet they'd be snug soon at the rate the baby was growing. Carlisle couldn't help but to find her pregnancy a bit sexy to be honest. But then again it was Bella and everything about her was stimulating.

"But not good enough to eat right?" She says with a mock look of terror.

He has a hardy laugh at this.

"I'm afraid you always look good enough to eat my dear."

He leads her outside where Kate and Garrett are already waiting. He opens the door for Bella then slides in next to her. Carlisle takes her hand in hopes to calm her a bit. Bella looks out the window taking in all the nature. Carlisle takes out his wallet and hands her something.

"What's this?"  
"New ID and passport."  
"How'd you?"

"I've my ways."

Bella looks to see they look perfectly legit and he's already put Cullen as her last name on both. She smiles on this.

"Hope that was ok I knew we'd be married soon anyhow."

"That's perfectly fine. So how far are we going?"

"Not too far but we will be entering Alaska."

"Alaska huh?" She clowns.

He grins and pulls her closer to him.

After a few hours they arrive at a huge two story log cabin. The loveliest looking log cabin Bella had ever seen.

"We're here." Garrett says.

"Stay close." Carlisle warns.

Bella nods but swallows back nervously. Carlisle gets out then comes around opening the door for her. His hand goes around her waist immediately as they make their way inside the house. The moment they walk in the entire coven breathes Bella in and turns around. She leans against Carlisle wanting to hide.

"Well hello!" A blonde haired woman that looked much like Kate said that was standing beside a man with rustic brown hair.

The woman shook Bella's hand.

"I'm Tanya and this is my husband Edward."

Bella noticed Edward was staring a hole in her as he leaned against one of the walls. She clung tighter to Carlisle's arm. Carlisle took notice of Edward's piercing stare as well.

"This is Irina and Laurent, Carmen and Eleazar"

"Nice to meet you all." Bella says trying to force her nerves back.

"This is Bella Swan but soon to be Cullen."

"Oh wow."

Tanya says looking truly to be surprised.

"Well congratulations who'd have thought Mr. Carlisle Cullen finally tying the knot and amongst a human nonetheless."

Carlisle clears his throat looking to Edward. Edward rolls his eyes and rears his head back.

"I'm going to tell them." Carlisle says looking to Edward.

"Tell them what exactly?" Kate chimes in behind them.

"They already know everything."

"Everything?" Carlisle motions towards Bella's belly.

"Yes Carlisle I figured it best coming from Garrett and I."

"What are you?"  
Edward sneers at Bella.

"Mr. Masen I'll kindly ask you not to take that tone with her again."

Edward ignores Carlisle and makes his way over towards Bella. Carlisle yanks her behind him.

"What is your deal?" Carlisle asks.

"I won't hurt her I just want to see something."

"See what exactly."

Edward ignores this and reaches towards Bella.

"You will explain yourself before you lay a hand on Bella."

Edward hisses out Carlisle slams him down.

"Never mind I can see I've made a huge mistake by bringing her here." Carlisle begins to quickly lead Bella out of the house.

"Edward!" Tanya snaps.

"I can't read her." Edward explains to his wife.

Carlisle stops in mid-step turning toward Edward.

"What did you say?"

"That's exactly what I mean. There's nothing. Just let me try something that is all."

Carlisle sighs and looks to Bella.

"What is it you wish to try?"

"Just one touch that is all."

"What do you feel about that?" Carlisle asks Bella.

She looks to Edward.

"He won't try anything." Garrett says.

"If he knows what's best." Carlisle confirms.

Bella swallows but still clings onto Carlisle and slowly walks towards Edward. She sticks out her hand but doesn't dare drop her hold on Carlisle. Edward nods taking her hand and cupping it between his own. He looks to Bella then Carlisle.

"Nothing."

Carlisle smiles uncontrollably.

"Your mind however is going ninety to nothing but hers… nothing!"  
Edward drops his hands.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. I've never met anyone I couldn't read."

Bella nods but isn't sure what to say.

Eleazar lets out a random laugh that causes her to jump.

"She'll make one hell of a vampire one day."

Carlisle looks to him confused.

"What would make you say that?"

"It appears that even as a human she's got a touch of skill about her."

"I'm afraid you've lost me."  
"She's blocking me as well."

Carlisle turns to Bella.

"I swear Carlisle I'm not doing anything." She says in a panic.

"Is she prone to your ability as well?" Edward turns to Kate.

"Let's not push it Edward she's human and pregnant."

"Just a little is all I'm saying."

"I will stand against anyone that wishes to try their aptitudes on my fiancé!"

Carlisle's eyes close as he hears Bella's heartbeat. He sighs and turns towards her. He walks her back outside and looks to her.

"I'm sorry Bella I should have known better. I don't know what I was thinking."

Bella doesn't even know what to say.

"Is there something wrong with me Carlisle?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

She looks back towards the house. Edward and Tanya come out heading their way and Bella hides behind Carlisle with her hands along his back.

"My husband can be a bit of a pain from time to time trust me his ability has even caused some miff's between the two of us."

Edward sighs.

"Please come back in and join us. There will be no further harassment on your human."  
"I don't know it maybe best I take her on home. Her health hasn't been great as it is and I'm afraid I've only brought her to a worse situation."  
"You're such an ass sometimes you know that." Tanya turns to Edward.

Edward shrugs.

"I do apologize for whatever trouble I may have caused and for stressing out the human."  
"Please her name is Bella."

"Very well Bella." Edward corrects with a nod.

"Come now dear." Tanya holds out her hand Carlisle nods as Bella takes it.

Edward starts to follow and Carlisle grabs his arm hauling him back.

"You and I have never had an issue with one another. I've always respected you. Let's keep it that way…" Carlisle insinuates and drops his hold as he heads back inside.

He walks in to see Kate holding Bella's hand on the couch and Garrett sitting on the other side of Bella. He nods to them in appreciation. Garrett scoots over allowing Carlisle next to Bella. He puts his arm around her shoulder.

Things finally settled down and they talked about some of the issues at hand even the pregnancy. Carlisle never dropped his hand or attention on her. He wanted her to feel as at ease as possible.

"The baby not being bitten will help you both in this situation. However if the father ever truly finds out it could come back to bite and you. Carlisle, you and I know Aro he'll want nothing more than to get his grimy hands into this situation to decide for himself what is to come of it. He makes everything his business." Eleazar says.

"Eleazar once was part of the Volturi…" Carlisle explains to Bella.

Eleazar detects her heart pattern as Carlisle does.

"That was sometime ago this is where I serve now." He says looking to Bella.

Bella nods.

"I'm sorry but don't you realize this puts us all in great harm if they find out we are supporting these two in this reckless decision?"

Everyone turns to Irina.

"Irina…" Kate says shaking her head.

"Carlisle is a longtime friend of ours we will stand behind him and on whatever decisions he makes. Just as he always has for us. We all know he'd not purposely put any of us in danger." Tanya says.

"What do you call this?"

"What you would do for Laurent and what I would do for Edward what any of us would do if given we were in the same situation with our loved ones. Her being human is irrelevant at this point. From what my sister and Garrett have said Bella's leaves quite an impression. Assumingly it is easy to see how Carlisle fell for Bella. Carlisle and Bella have been staying with my sister and her husband for a couple weeks now and they've rather grown attached to the human."

Kate smiles and squeezes Bella's hand gently.

Irina however sighs and Laurent takes her hand.

"She has a point love we already know the story. We also know what this human has been through. Who are we to judge Carlisle on this matter? We cannot tell him who to love no more than anyone can tell us." Bella notes his thick Jamaican accent.

Bella puts her hands to her stomach and rises uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry …" she says rubbing her hands along her stomach.

"I just need to walk around a bit."

Carlisle blinks his eyes a bit looking to her stomach. He'd sworn it'd stretched out even more since their arrival. Kate looks to Carlisle noticing this as well. He presses his lips together and stands.

"Please excuse us I think Bella needs some fresh air."

He walks her outside then puts his hand to her stomach. He feels the baby within her moving around. He looks into her eyes concerned.

"Are you in pain?"

"It's not so much pain but discomfort it feels like I'm being stretched out."

"I believe you are I swear you've only grown since we've arrived."

"Carlisle." She leans against him with one hand.  
"I don't feel so good."

He picks her up and carefully rushes her inside.

"Do you have a guestroom I can lay her in?"

Edward nods and shows him to the room.

"I'm sorry…"

"Bella dear what did I tell you about that?"

She half grins but puts her hands to her stomach again.

"Why don't you try laying on your side hun that might help."

She nods as he helps her roll over.

Edward looks to Carlisle a certain way looking him in the eyes. He simply nods and leaves them alone. Carlisle checks Bella over as he hears Edward down stairs.

"We will stand behind Carlisle Cullen if he needs."

Carlisle hears nothing else and he knew it wasn't audible enough for Bella's human ears. Tanya and Edward led this coven so it was their say what happened so now it was official. Bella and Carlisle had more of a chance to claim their case on this if needed against the Volturi and he hoped it could be done without bloodshed. However there was one vampire in particular that had to die and that would be Felix.

After a few more moment's Bella rises.

"I feel better now I just got lightheaded."

"Are you certain?"

She nods.

"I don't want to be rude Carlisle I'm fine now."

He checks her pulse over then gives her a glass of water.

"Ok but I'm not leaving your side. You can't afford another accident."

He leads her back down the stairs where Laurent greets him.

"Come join us for a hunt."

"He will not leave the human." Edward says.

"Ah, I see perhaps another time?"

Carlisle nods.

"You cannot blame him after the display of her first arrival to meet us." Carmen says.

Bella turns to the beautiful olive skinned woman realizing that was the first time she'd heard her talk. She smiles warmly upon Bella. Bella couldn't help but to think that she was the prettiest of the entire Denali coven even though she looked somewhat older. Bella softly smiles in return.

Bella turns towards the front door as she hears a ruckus outside. Carlisle pats her back.

"It's just sparing Bella."

"Sparing?"

He nods.

"Like Kate and Garrett were doing?"

He grins and nods.

"Well can we watch?"

Thus, catching Carlisle totally off-guard...

"You wish to watch?"

She nods timidly. He laughs.

"Of course we can Bella dear but from a safe distance things tend to get a bit more dangerous when it's more than two."

Carlisle takes her outside but takes her out near the woods to watch. He wraps his arms around her and rest his head along her shoulder.

"You're a very odd woman Bella Swan."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Far from it, it's rather refreshing actually."

Bella's jaw drops as she witnesses Kate flip Laurent into the air and slams into him as he comes down.

"But she's so much smaller than he!"

Carlisle smiles.

"Yes but Kate is faster."

Bella also watches Edward who continues to block his attacks.

"How does he keep doing that?"

"He uses his mind reading ability to be able to tell when an attack is coming and what kind."

"So he cheats!"

"I suppose you could say that. With Edward you got to be quicker than your thoughts."

"Have you ever spared against any of them?"

He chuckles a bit.

"Yes I have."

She remembers what he was able to do with Felix.

"I imagine you're tough competition."

"I wouldn't say that but I'm older than some of them that helps in experience that's the only reason I'm able to work around Edward's ability at times my body simply reacts quicker than my mind."

"Come now brother we've not spared in sometime!" Garrett says hoping down from a tree next to him and Bella.

"Not today."

"Ah, let Kate watch after the human come now show us what you got old man."

"I'll be ok Carlisle go have fun."

Kate walks up to them.

"Your turn Carlisle."

Kate takes Bella's hand.

"I promise if anyone tries anything…"

Carlisle nods and leans into Bella and kisses her.

"Get a room will ya now let's go."

Bella softly laughs as Carlisle and Garrett take off but not before Carlisle punches him in the arm.

"You're about to see Dr. Cullen become the deadly vampire he is." Kate warns.

"I think I've seen a part of that vampire already."

Bella's hand covers her mouth as Edward and Garrett simultaneously slam Carlisle into the earth. Kate grins and squeezes Bella's hand.

"Wait for it."

Bella looks to her confused.

"But there are two of them and…"

Her eyes widen as both vampires are yanked back by their ankles being dragged against the ground on their backs and Carlisle tosses them up enough to grab them by the collars of their shirts and toss them.

"They still forget how long Carlisle's been around…" Kate hints.

Bella watches in amazement as they continue to try and take Carlisle down.

"It seems our men will never learn." Tanya joins Bella and Kate overlooking.

"Apparently not."

"This is how it is every time they get together last time it took Laurent, Edward, Garrett and Eleazar to finally get Carlisle down."

"I've never understood why Carlisle hadn't formed his own coven to be honest. He's got the mannerisms and skills."  
Bella narrows her eyes in thought continuing to watch. She winces as Laurent comes in from behind but Carlisle senses him and slams him into Edward and Garrett. She breaks into a giggle and Tanya and Kate smile amongst one another.

"I told you she's practically one of us now sis."

"Most certainly seems so."

"Do you mind? It's been maddening?" Tanya says looking to her belly.

"Um sure."

Tanya puts her hand to Bella's belly. She grins.

"I felt it!" She says to her sister.

Kate puts her hand there as well.

"Well I'll be."

Bella smiles but releases Kate's hand as she goes to sit in the grass.

"Still not feeling too good?" Kate asks.

"I'm ok I just get dizzy at times."

Carlisle returns to see Tanya and Kate watching over Bella as she's now fallen asleep. She's been out for just a few moments Kate explains.

"Thank you." Carlisle says and picks Bella up.

"She's rather sweet your human is." Tanya says with a smile.

Carlisle beams at her words.

"I couldn't agree more Tanya."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Don't own anything) **Please read and review it makes me smile :) thank you! (Slight lems) Someone asked me why I don't go into more detail with the sex it's because I've heard how this site can be and don't want my stories deleted believe me I'd go into further detail if I could. **

"Carlisle…" She softly laughs as he rubs himself along her.

The water ran down both their bodies as he embraced her. He picks her up and carries her out the shower placing her soaking wet still on the bed. He spreads her legs as he feels a new sensation about her. She gasps out squirming a bit as he places his hands on her thighs.

He'd wanted to taste her for sometime. Now that he started he didn't want to stop. He'd held off knowing Bella was new to some of this and didn't want to pressure her for too much. That or make her think that him doing something to pleasure her meant she had to offer him something in return. Though he couldn't lie even to himself that a certain thought did arouse him thoroughly and maybe one day she'd be comfortable enough for that. For now all he cared about was making her coo so to speak.

It didn't take her long as he tasted her escape along his lips.

He never dreamed something could be so arousing just this alone made him feel like him feel as though he was going to cream himself. Carlisle knew it wouldn't be much longer that they couldn't have sex her stomach stretched more and more each day so he wanted to make tonight special for her. Though he knew as a doctor there was no real harm done to babies during intercourse he also knew this wasn't a normal pregnancy and didn't want to take too many chances. The last thing he'd want is to hurt Bella or the child within. He takes turns between his fingers and his tongue and was glad they'd the house to themselves at the moment as the coven was hunting. Bella wasn't one to be very quiet during but he was thankful for that. He actually liked a woman that would moan and scream out every now and then. When he really got her going Bella was quite vocal.

Carlisle crawled over her carefully and drove into her. As excited as he was he knew it wasn't going to take him very long that's why he made sure to get her off plenty beforehand. He squeezes the pillow barely making it through a few strokes. He looks to her staying in place smiling.

"Sorry Bella you had me too roweled up."

"Sorry are you kidding?"

Carlisle smiles and rises cautiously.

"So you liked?"

She blushes. He could tell by the way she reacted and the look on her face that was the first time she'd ever had something like that done to her, which really told him what an idiot Felix was. Carlisle took pride in her first time of a lot of things being with him. This one in particular was just as much arousing and exhilarating to him as it was her. He could easily spend all day pleasing her he loved watching; smelling and sensing her it drove him mad with lust.

Carlisle tosses her a towel to wipe off with as she's wiping down Bella looks to him surprised.

"Um Carlisle or should I say Dr. Cullen in this case?"

He grins shaking his head and turning back towards her.

"What is it Bella?"

She had one of her breast in her hand and it was clearly leaking down her chest.

"That's perfectly normal Bella. As you get closer to the end of your pregnancy your breast will swell up with milk."

"Ugh." She says watching it come out.

"There are ways of reducing the swelling Bella dear it if they hurt."

"It's not really that it's just that well…"

"Well?" He smiles.

"How do I stop them from leaking?"

Carlisle goes to the closet and tosses a box her way.

"What are these?"

"Pads to wear in your bra's so you don't leak through your clothes. If you wish you can also use a breast pump to relieve them."

"Breast pump!" She looks to him wide eyed.

"Ah Bella… These things aren't a big deal just part of it, besides it's kind of sexy."

She looks to him bewildered.

"This right here is sexy?" She says lifting up her breast showing him the milk coming out.

He nods.

"You're a very odd man."

"It's not my fault if everything about my patient is erogenous."

Bella blushes shaking her head.

Carlisle comes back in a pair of boxers but pulls out the sonogram machine he'd already had charging. Bella thought that looked funny. But she wouldn't complain about staring at his physique and glamour itself as he moved the machine about. In fact she only wished he wore nothing but is stethoscope.  
"Let's see what Charlie Aidan's up to today." He says as Bella pulls up some soft pink panties.

She smiled liking the sound of that.

He runs the sonogram and for once Bella can make everything out its much clearer out. She grins as Carlisle takes her hand and they both look upon the baby. He narrows his eyes though and releases her hand.

"Something wrong?"

"Now don't be alarmed Bella I'm just trying to decipher how far along you are."

He looks over to her folding his arms.

"Won't be very long at all now we better pick up the pace of the wedding and get some things for Charlie."

She looks to Carlisle wide eyed.

"You still want to do this right?"

She nods.

"What's on your mind Bella?"

"What if something happens?"

"How do you mean?"

"To the baby?"  
He wipes the jelly off her belly.

"I do believe the baby will be fine Bella it's more you I'm concerned with."

She swallows but he can sense her fear.

"Bella I promise you I'll do everything in my power to make sure you both make it through this just fine."

She places the blankets over her.

"I know you will." She says as she lays down.

He puts everything up and slides under the covers pressing his body against hers. Lately he knew it felt good to her to have his cool skin next to her the pregnancy made her feel hot and she'd even sweat at times even with the cold weather itself. He listened as her heart rate slowed down and knew she'd fallen asleep. As she sleeps he places his hand along her tummy and feels the baby kicking around.

He gently motions his hand about and smiles as he feels the baby moving along it.

"Hey there Charlie…" He whispers softly and kisses Bella's shoulder.

* * *

"I could certainly arrange that and I know we'd all love to come. Right darling?" Tanya says looking to her husband. Edward nods.

"I could take her to pick out something such as the dress or decorations." Kate offers.

"Actually the dress would be fine but Bella's not much for deciding on things like that. Why don't I leave the rest of the décor and such up to you both and Irina?"  
"That wouldn't be a problem."

"What color?"

Carlisle leans back in thought. "

"Her birthday is in September so why don't we go with sapphire?"

"Maybe sapphire blue and white?"

"Sounds perfect, I still want you to get her to pick a dress and shoes though make sure it's something she really wants doesn't matter the price and you have to be firm. Get that across to her or she'll go for the cheapest thing there is because she doesn't want to use me so to speak. Don't even let her look at the price just tell her to go for her favorite dress."

"Aw you really got her nailed down."

"Sometimes, other's she's still hard to read."

Edward has a good laugh at this.

"She's just not one to make a big deal about things, especially anything pertaining to her."

"I can promise you a large part of that Carlisle has to do with that jerk she was with. He managed to make her feel like she doesn't deserve certain things and she's not good enough." Kate says surprising her sisters.

Kate shrugs.

"I've rather witnessed how Bella is myself she's the classic signs of the abused. She's always second guessing herself. But she's managed to open up some. If you'd spent the time Garrett and I have with Bella she's very likable and when she loosens up around you she's actually quite fun. She seems to only trust Carlisle. She's warmed up to me some even Garrett but I notice even when it comes to Garrett she's still a bit offish."

"Well then it's time we make her feel more welcomed. Show her that we think of her as we do Carlisle."

Tanya says amazing Carlisle.

"When do you plan on turning her?"

Carlisle sighs and looks to the stairs at Eleazar's question.

"I've to ask her about that."

"Wait are you saying you're going about this relationship and haven't thought of the most basic?"

"Of course I have Edward but truth is she might not feel the same about that thanks to Felix. Those marks on her neck were from Felix I had to drain the venom so she wouldn't turn. Bella's expressed her dislike for the Volturi and about being turned since all this. She wanted to be a vampire back when she was still with him but her feelings had changed later when he became controlling. She rather feared becoming one of us but dreaded spending eternity with him and the Volturi even more so."

"But she's with you now everyone here can see how she loves you don't' even need Edward for that. I've also seen the way her face lights up when she watches us drill." Kate says.

"I realize that but…" Carlisle sighs.

"I have to give her the choice."

"So you'd marry her, claim a child with her of another vampire's and watch her grow old and one day die if she said no to becoming one of us?"

"I would do whatever she wanted."

"I thought this alone was tragic but I was wrong…"

Carlisle closes his eyes in thought.

"Have you thought about if this pregnancy goes wrong?"

Carlisle nods but his fist fold.

"He's already gone through all the options. He truly hopes she wants to be turned but if not he stands by his word and won't leave her side."

Carlisle nods to Edward and rises.

He heads outside no longer wanting to be in that room with this conversation. The idea of losing Bella haunted him. But he'd not be like Felix in the sense of forcing his wishes on her. This was Bella's life her choice and decision. He would keep his word no matter the consequences. Carlisle was never one to go back on his word even now.

* * *

"Ah, greetings human!" Garrett calls as Bella descends from the stairs.

She smiles warmly.

"You got everything packed up hun?" Kate asks her husband.

"Yes but not sure if Carlisle's ready."

Bella narrows her eyes wondering where Carlisle was. Garrett points outside and Bella nods.

"Thank you."

She makes her way out and sees Carlisle leaning against the fence facing away from her. Bella walks up to him and wraps her arms around him and leans her head against his back.

"How'd you sleep Bella dear?"

"Great actually."

He nods and turns around facing her.

"Are you alright Carlisle?"

"I'm perfectly fine." He wraps his arms around her and pecks her on the lips.

"You about ready to get back home?"

"Yes just let me say goodbye to everyone. I'm sorry I spent most of the time not feeling so great."

"That's to be expected dear no one holds that against you I assure."

He takes her hand and leads her back inside the house.

"It was very nice to meet you all." Bella says.

"Oh and it was lovely to meet you as well Bella." Tanya says rising and hugs her.

Edward takes her hand and kisses it.

"I do hope you'll forgive me for the intrusion when we first met."

"I'm quite fine now really."

Everyone else hugs her or kisses her on the cheek.

"I'd like to apologize to. I'm just overly protective of my family you didn't deserve my outburst." Irina explains.

"I understand."

Carlisle says his goodbyes as well before heading to the car. Bella leans against him on the ride home.

"We'll stop after a while and get you something to eat darling."

Bella nods but is bothered by the fact he still looks troubled. She just wished he'd tell her what was wrong. She truly hoped she hadn't done anything as well.

* * *

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella dear?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He places down the paper confused.

"I mean when we were visiting your friends. You seemed upset this morning. I want you to be honest with me Carlisle if I've done something wrong."

He smiles.

"You've done no such thing Bella."

"Then what is it? I'd like to think I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you."

Carlisle sighs and looks upon her.

"You're right Bella something has been bothering me but it's not quite the way you're thinking."

He motions her over and places her in his lap.

"I was remembering how you felt about the Volturi, Felix, and about becoming a vampire."

"Like what about them?"

"Well how you despise them all with is perfectly reasonable and understanding."

"Wait, Carlisle do you think I despise being a vampire?"

"Well yes."

"Carlisle I only despised being a vampire with Felix…"

His eyes close in slight relief.

"You honestly thought I'd marry you and have never wanted to be turned?"

"Part of me was concerned with that issue yes. But I wouldn't change anything even if you don't want to be a vampire."

"I'd only want to be a vampire if I knew my life would be with you. I only despised it with Felix because I couldn't picture my life serving him and the Volturi. That's not a life that's a prison sentence and I'd already experience enough of that. Carlisle with you it's different. I see it as a second chance and with someone I could love for eternity. When I look back on it I don't think I ever knew what true love was. Felix was all I'd ever known and before him there were some humans I'd tried dating but it never worked out Felix was my first serious relationship. Carlisle you're the only one that's made me feel the way I do. I might not of liked the idea of loathed the idea of being a vampire when you first found me in that church but through you and your wonderful friends that's no longer how I feel. Now I'd take pride in walking beside you as your equal."

Carlisle feels like complete mush at her words.

"You really feel that way?"

She nods. He rises placing her on the table. Looking her in the eyes he cups her chin with his fingers and zealously kisses her. His hands go to her waist as he pulls her closer to him.

"I love you so much Bella." He says pressing his forehead against hers.

"If we did this when do you wish to be turned?"

"Shouldn't we wait until I can care for Charlie?"

"That's rather what I was thinking he'll need to breast feed and we don't want you as a newborn trying to care for an infant much less one of a hybrid. That might prove to be disastrous and we both don't want that."

Bella rest her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

She nods but he notices how pale she is.

"I think I need to lay down."

"Ok hun."

He picks her up and takes her upstairs.

"Get some rest."

It seems within seconds she's out and he watches her for a bit apprehensive. He runs his fingers through her hair and leans over to kiss her forehead.

"That poor girl ill again?"

"I'm afraid so. The baby's going a bit rapidly and taking a toll on her."

"Join me in a game old man."

Carlisle grins shaking his head as Garrett slams down the chest board.

"Garrett you buffoon!" Kate teases.

An hour goes by of them playing when Garrett hollers out "checkmate."

"See I'm telling you, your human cheats! Not even the doc can beat me."

"Only in chess Garrett." Carlisle reminds.

Carlisle and Garrett look up to see Bella coming down the stairs she looks to Carlisle frightfully.

He jumps up.

"What's wrong Bella dear?"

"I think something's wrong."

He races up to her.

"What?"

She leans into his ear and whispers. He nods and follows her upstairs.

"But there's no more bleeding?" He asks her as he sets her up for an exam.

"No it was just an odd thing with a bit of blood in it." Her hand shakes a bit as she runs it along her stomach.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." He says placing on his gloves and starts to exam her below.

"I do believe what you're describing is simply your plug."

"Plug?"

"Yes Bella you've a bit of a discharge still and it's slightly pink. I think it's merely what's leftover of whatever you saw."

"So everything's ok?  
He nods. She sighs in relief and leans against the pillow.

"However this means you're certainly further along than I thought. Usually when you lose your cervical mucus plug you give birth within a week or so maybe two, which also means no more intercourse." He winks.

Bella frowns and folds her arms as if pouting. Carlisle has a good laugh at this.

"Don't worry my dear I'll more than make up for it later."

Bella grins with a soft laugh.

"This also changes our other plans." He says in thought.

"We'll certainly be having this baby before the wedding. I will have to call Tanya and make other arrangements."

"And when was I going to be told about these so called plans?"

Carlisle smiles as he takes of his gloves tossing them in the trash and he cleans Bella up helping her get her pants back up.

"I was going to tell you Bella just hadn't figured out the date yet and Kate was going to take you to town to get a dress and some other things."

"A dress huh?"

"Yes Bella you have to wear an actual wedding dress."

"Do I now?" She grins towards Carlisle mischievously.

"What happens if I don't?"

"Then I'll have to punish you."

Bella blushes and Carlisle chuckles.

"I just might have to see about that Mr. Cullen."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Why don't I own anything, oh yeah because I'm not Stephanie Meyer *sigh*) **Read and Review please thank you!**

Bella laughs as she watches Kate, Carlisle and Garrett take each other on. Carlisle winks to her in before slamming Garrett into a tree. Kate gives him a zap.

"What the hell!" Garrett yells.

Kate and Bella laugh. Bella leans against Carlisle's car watching from a safe distance. She can't help but to be amazed by how quick they were and it was rather a turn on to see how powerful Carlisle was. She knew he was because of what he'd done to Felix and seeing how he was able to take on Laurent, Edward and Garrett something about this excited her. Though she felt slightly wrong by it should I be turned on by the fact that Carlisle can damn near take anyone out if he so chose? It wasn't like it was the only thing that turned her on about him there were millions of other things. Was it simply the animalistic side to her or did she have one? She bites her bottom lip in thought staring at his biceps as he shoves Garrett back yet again. However little is she aware that Carlisle can sense her arousal.

Carlisle grins in mid battle against Garrett something in him lights up prideful like a lion. He felt the need to impress his mate so to speak and that's exactly what he was doing. Never did he think Bella would find this side of him a turn on as a rather way about words. But he could smell and sense her from here. Something about that made him that much stronger. Apparently Kate and Garrett were feeling each other's side as well as they started to take on one another and it gradually led away from Carlisle deep into the woods. Carlisle turns to Bella and slowly makes his way over.

He places his arms around her as she leans against the hood of the car.

"You've got quite a naughty mind haven't you Ms. Swan?"

She blushes and he softly chuckles.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"You could sense that?!"

He nods and her cheeks rouge ear to ear trying to hide her face

"Nothing to be ashamed of." He says pulling her to his chest.

He kisses the top her or head and leans against the car beside her.

"So no sex huh?"

Carlisle laughs.

"Sorry Bella but yes I'm right there with you though. Just keep that in mind if you go without so do I."

Bella leans against his shoulder.

"You hungry?"

She shrugs.

"Come on Bella dear I'll make you something to eat."

He makes her a pasta dish with some garlic bread. Garrett enters the house. Carlisle was still a bit wound up from sensing Bella's arousal earlier.  
"Could you watch over her while I hunt?"

"Of course."

Carlisle leans over and kisses Bella's cheek.

"I'll be right back Bella."

She nods whilst taking a bite of her pasta. Once Bella's done she gets up to rinse her plate off.

Garrett looks up from his game of solitaire as Bella drops the plate and it shatters to the floor.

"Hey you alright there human?"

She turns towards Garrett and he sees the liquid dripping from her pants onto the floor she starts to fall back.

"HEY!" Garrett quickly catches her and carries her up the stairs.

He lays her down on the bed and takes her hand.

"I'm going to find Carlisle hun ok?"

She nods but bites down on her lip. He squeezes her hand lightly and wipes the perspiration off her forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

"He'll be here I promise Bella." Bella noted that was the first time Garrett actually referred to her by her name rather than the human for once. He had an actual sincerity to his voice and look of concern. He takes off and Bella closes her eyes as her back arches in the air. The pain becomes implausible and she grows fearsome. She gasps out putting her hands to her stomach.

"Carlisle!" She screams behind tears even though she knows Garrett went off to get him she can't stop herself the agony within is becoming too much and she worries for Charlie's life now.

She feels a gust of air beside her and Carlisle's by her side.

"Please…" She looks to him and he nods.

He hurriedly grabs the sonogram machine and checks on the baby.

"Bella dear I've got to do what's called an emergency C- section. I got to do this now"

She nods with her eyes closed. Carlisle's always had great self-control until this very moment. He also knew things had certainly taken a different turn there wasn't even time to give Bella drugs. If he even tried bothering with that at this point Charlie would die. His hands shook as he prepares to have to cut Bella open. The cord is wrapped around Charlie's neck as there's also no amniotic fluid left and Charlie was no longer moving. He scolds himself as he stares upon his hands and the scalpel. He knew this was going to hurt like hell and that Bella might not live through this. Damn it Carlisle now is not the time he tells himself and he knew it was just because it was Bella he'd never reacted to a patient this way before not even in training. Even though it isn't necessary for him to breathe he takes in a deep breath and makes himself begin.

"Bella dear there's no time for drugs his chances are higher if we do this now. Do you understand?" She nods.

Kate appears at the doorway.

"What can I do?"

"Hold her hands back and walk her through this please."

Kate nods and does as Carlisle asks. Meanwhile a mountain of prayers go through Carlisle's mind as he works to get the baby out and cut the cord from its neck and then must focus on Bella immediately after. He shakes his head seeing the blood escaping her from below as well. Kate covers her mouth.

"Go on." He says to Kate as her eyes are black with thirst.  
"I'm sorry."

He nods understanding as Kate leaves the room and he knows he's on his own. Bella's vital signs begin to fail and he knows he's rushed for time as he finishes the incision and places his hand through feeling for the baby. He manages to feel the baby and gently removes it from her. Carlisle quickly cuts the cord but the baby is blue and Bella is dying. He swallows back his anxiety and goes to work on Charlie first knowing deep down that's what Bella would want. He does everything in his power to remain composed and professional knowing that's what Charlie and Bella need right now. He's no good to them if he's acting a mess.

"Come on son wake up."

He gently rubs along Charlie's tummy and Charlie starts to cough then cries out. Carlisle sighs in relief and places the baby down in the denim blue basinet next to the bed. He then checks Bella over and covers his face as she's not a pulse about her. He quickly bites down on her arms legs even neck making sure he's spread it enough but the alarm stays within him as he's never turned anyone before. He fears her pulse being gone might be a sign of being too late. "You got to come back to me Bella love. You remember Charlie and I are right here waiting for you. No giving up, fight you listen me…"

He cleans Charlie up and checks him over. He changes the sheets in the basinet and places the crying child inside. "I'll be right back got to work on your mother." Carlisle says and he works on stitching Bella up and starts to clean her then strips the sheets beneath her and changes them out. He was glad he'd thought to put the rubber pad under all the bed sheets just in case. Carlisle dresses Bella in a black gown with white laced silk belt around the torso. He prays this won't be her funeral wear. He fixes her hair while every emotion in him is lit. Carlisle finishes up with Bella and looks upon her he leans down and kisses her lips then picks up the crying child and wraps him up and holds him close gently rocking him. He continues to look to Bella off and on hoping he got to her in time. He knew she wouldn't want him fretting however and that she'd want his focus to go onto Charlie.

"Mommy's sleeping for a bit so it's just you and I for now."

Now was another test what would the baby drink? Formula, blood or both? He sighs in thought.

Carlisle raises Charlie up looking him over. A smile breaks along his face and that old human knot forms in his throat.

"Hello Charlie Aidan Cullen son…"

He glances upon Bella once more than heads down the stairs where Kate and Garrett are, to show off his new son.

"Well I'll be damned was this the little guy causing all this fuss and making all that ruckus?" Garrett says shooting up from his chair as Carlisle makes his way into the kitchen.

Kate grins and slowly approaches Carlisle and the Charlie.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help."

"Don't you worry about any of that now; you did the right thing Kate."

She nods but still felt bad he'd to do that all on his own. She peers over the baby.

"Garrett come look at this child."

He raises his brows and makes his way over.

"He's a spitting image of Bella is he not?"  
"Well what do ya know look at those eyes."

Garrett places his finger gently along the babies hand and the baby's tiny fingers clasp around it.

Kate looks to Carlisle with a smile as Garrett's swept away.

"Amazing."

"May I?" Kate asks holding her hands out.  
"Of course."

She holds the baby close to her in complete awe. Carlisle looks to the stairs wishing Bella could have held their son or at least seen him.

"How's she doing?"

Carlisle sighs.

"She didn't make it through the labor." Carlisle clears his throat.

"To be honest I'm not even sure if I spread the venom in time."

Kate and Garrett look to one another. Kate hands Charlie back and sits down in thought.

"This is Bella we're talking about. She'll make it." Garrett says looking to his wife and to Carlisle.

"I suppose we'll know soon enough." Carlisle says and grabs a couple of bottles and hands them to Garrett.

"Garrett fill those up will you? Fill one with one of the blood bags in the cooler over there and the other with formula I've prepared in the other."

Garrett looks to him confused but does as asked.

"Time to see what Charlie craves…"

Garrett and Kate watch curiously as Carlisle leans back against the couch and begins to try the formula first. He knew it'd be hard to get the baby to even want to feed from a bottle at first. It's only natural that they'd want mother's milk but their plans for that didn't work. But if Charlie went for the blood instead it would have never mattered whether Bella could breast feed or not. Carlisle rubs the bottle gently against his lips.

"Come on Charlie I know you're hungry."

Charlie's lips press together rejecting it as he starts to cry. Carlisle places the bottle down then rocks him. He tries to coax him once again with the formula. This time Charlie drinks a little of it but then starts to spit it up as it runs out the sides of his mouth. He starts a shrieking cry.

Garrett laughs.

"No formula for him."

Carlisle raises a brow as he reaches over for the bottle of blood. He focuses on calming Charlie first. Once the crying finally slows down he tries again.

Kate and Garrett laugh as they hear Charlie suckling away.

"He's one of us." Garrett says with a shrug and sits down.

Carlisle watches as Charlie eventually finishes over half the bottle but his eyes are starting to close. It's as if staring back into Bella's eyes he thinks as he places the bottle down and simply holds the child not able to take his eyes off him.

For safety purposes Carlisle has the basinet moved downstairs. However he still makes sure he visits Bella and talks to her during her transformation. He's hopeful in the sense that she's not any decay smell to her that she should normally have if the venom wasn't taking. He's been around enough corpses to know the smell. Carlisle managed his time between Bella and Charlie and occasionally would bring Charlie in the room with him in hopes that if she could hear them even through her tremendous pain. He wished maybe it would help her to fight and to know she wasn't alone. Kate and Garrett watched over Charlie when he'd hunt. Both seemed to be getting attached to Charlie as well.

Carlisle can help but to chuckle to himself as Garrett's feeding Charlie and he refers to himself as Uncle Garrett. Kate winks at Carlisle as they both shake their heads and grin. Carlisle looks to the time and knows it won't be long now. They'll have to put Charlie up soon to protect him from Bella as she's soon to wake as a newborn or so he faiths. He looks to Garrett and Kate.

"Please protect Charlie at all cost and do not return until I give word."

"We'll guard him with our lives Carlisle." Kate says.

Carlisle sighs hating having to do it this way but he knows you can't trust a newborn no matter the situation. Carlisle picks Charlie up and kisses his cheeks.

"I'll see you soon Charlie you be good ok."

Charlie grins upon Carlisle and he beams in return and pulls him close to his chest for one last embrace before handing him off to Kate and Garrett. Garrett grabs Charlie's things and they take off.

Carlisle looks to the stairs in anticipation.

He makes his way up the stairs and sits in a chair next to Bella.

"Time to wake up Bella dear…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (I don't own anything) **Please Read and Review.**

"Come on now…" Carlisle says looking to the time.

He sighs as another hour goes by. Carlisle leans back and looks to the ceiling in thought. Suddenly he hears a crash and turns to see an empty bed. He looks over and see's Bella at the corner of the room the lamp and bookcase have been knocked down. She looks to Carlisle startled and full of fright. Carlisle says nothing he simply rises from the chair and slowly approaches her. Bella backs into the corner with nowhere else to go.

He walks over to her and holds out his hand. She looks him in the eyes and swallows but grabs her at her throat. He nods and takes her hand. Carlisle takes a moment to take her all in. He's weakened by her beauty. He was already full of lust when she was human but now he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't and didn't want to take his eyes off her. He runs a couple fingers through her hair.

"Bella…" He says delicately.

"You're so beautiful."

She closes her eyes and looks to be in pain for a moment as she looks around.

"It's a lot to take in at first but your senses will catch up."

She opens her eyes again and looks upon Carlisle. She takes her hand and reaches out to his face. Her fingers gently glide down his cheek and she breaks into a smile Carlisle's lost within her and pulls Bella into his chest. He spins her around a bit and places her back down.

Bella lowers her head a bit and bites her lower lip. He smiles on this knowing Bella's still all there, habits and all only even more glorious. He lifts her chin with a single finger.

"I want to see you please don't do that."

She nods her hand runs against his chest as she sees him in away she'd never seen. Every little detail of Carlisle dances in her vision. She swallows back the painful burn with desire. Carlisle senses this and his lips lock with hers. Bella's arms go around his neck and her legs around his waist as they crash to the floor. Bella looks to Carlisle with a wide eyed expression covering her mouth.

He chuckles.

"You're slightly stronger than me at this moment I'm more or less the fragile one."

She narrows her eyes.

"No one's stronger than you."

Carlisle realizes these are the first words that escape her lips as she lays over him looking to him.

"I'm afraid there are some my dear."

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine Bella don't go worrying about that now. I'll gladly take whatever you dish out."

Bella laughs softly but the lays down against his chest. Carlisle breathes her in though the human scent isn't there she still smells sweet like Bella. Bella shoots up after a few moments and looks to her belly then Carlisle.

"He's fine."  
"Where is he?"  
"Safe for now Bella."

He looks to her in wonder. How is she not driven mad with thirst by now he should be having to chase her down and tackle her to calm her down. She stands and her hand goes to her throat.

"I can't see him?"

"Not right now Bella but I promise you, you will."

"You promise he's ok?"

"Yes Charlie Aidan Cullen is perfectly alright."

She smiles but closes her eyes gasping.

"It hurts."

"Because you need to hunt my dear, but you must know we've to take extra precautions and you cannot leave my side even for a second. Do you understand Bella?"

She nods.

"You got to follow everything I tell you to do."

"I won't hurt anyone will I?"

Carlisle smiles.  
"I won't let you darling I promise."

He leads her out to the woods as Bella gets adjusted to her senses. Everything to her is oversensitive her eyes and ears even tend to sting a bit. She couldn't even begin on the smells. The strongest of them all was Carlisle which didn't help because his scent was causing her stimulation to the point of near discomfort but she also greatly thirst. The difference however was this time she could also sense his arousal. She grins shaking her head. He chuckles a bit.

"Yeah there's that too…"

She breathed in the air smelling the grass, the wood, leaves, water, but there was warmth coming through a heat flowed through her nostrils and it made her throat ache more. She looks to Carlisle.

"That would be your dinner now. Go on now I'm right beside you."

Bella takes off following the scent but is caught off guard by how fast she's moving. She stops and turns to Carlisle. He grins "keep going Bella its ok. You got to move fast or you're prey will get away." She takes off again keeping stride with Carlisle. He grabs her arm and stops. He puts a finger to his mouth to silence her as they end up in a tree and he points to a group of moose. (**Aka flock of moosen sorry insert personal joke here. It's on youtube from a comedian named Brian Regan it's hilarious I promise)**

"That is your meal pick whichever you want."

She looks to the moose not sure if she can kill something so innocent looking. But she thinks of the alternative and what Carlisle had to go through when he was turned. He had to undergo this all by himself with no one to teach him. She looks to him admirably before jumping down and stalking one of them. Wanting to make him proud she goes for the biggest moose there. Bella catches up to the prey and maneuvers just enough to slam him down and the moose and her roll around a bit. Carlisle shakes his head realizing he'd probably should have put some more suitable clothes for hunting yet was glad he didn't as this was strangely erotic to him. He folds his arms leaning against a tree watching as she plunges her fangs into her first kill. He'd seen other vampire women hunt but was never affected by it until now. Her eyes lift towards him as she continues to feed and he makes his way kneeling over.

"You did brilliantly Bella."

She continues to drain the animal as her throat becomes a mere dull ache now. Once she's done Bella looks down to her dress and is embarrassed to see she made a huge mess.

"I'm sorry…" She says shaking her head.

He has a good laugh at this.

"That's only normal Bella."  
"But when you come back from hunting you don't even have a drop of blood on you?!"

"That's because I've had centuries of practice. Bella dear this is your very first hunt you can't be so hard on yourself. I for one think you were exceptional."

"Do you wish to watch me?"

She beams at this Carlisle kisses her forehead.

"Alright but keep close."

She follows him as they walk a ways to pick up a scent of another only the scent is different somehow.

"Stay right here." He says and she watches as he disappears but soon she hears the sound of what seems to be growling from an animal.

Her hand goes to her mouth as Carlisle crashes down to the ground with the large bear.

She watches as the bear tries to fight back. Carlisle rolls around with it snapping its neck. He then looks to Bella and motions her over.

"This is one of the closest things to human blood there is. This will better quench your thirst and keep you fuller."

She looks back to the giant mass of bear.

"Go on Bella drink before the blood starts to clot not so good then."

"But it's your kill."

"And I want you to have it."

"Carlisle…"  
"Drink Bella…" He says more forcefully.

She nods and lowers herself down. Bella couldn't believe the difference in the blood this source was richer somehow and he was right it was more fulfilling. He has her hunt one more time after she finishes the bear so she can get the hang of it. They feed side by side of some deer that were nearby.

Once they're finished Carlisle unbuttons his shirt and hands it to Bella so she can wipe her face.

"You did better with this kill. You'll have it down before you know it."

Bella nods but looks to Carlisle running her hand along his chest. He takes her hand and raises her up. He helps Bella wipe her face and neck off. She continues to marvel at his chest as the sunlight beats upon it. Both sensing the other's desires Carlisle picks Bella up and takes off. He lays her down in a field where there's nothing but green grass and lavender flowers.

He runs a hand along her and tenderly kisses her. But a devilish grin comes about his face as he raises back up he rips her dress open. She softly giggles and goes cover herself. He shakes his head moving her arms. No longer does he have to be hold back he reminds himself as she stares upon her like a goddess. The sun beams across her breast and torso.

"You'll be the death of me…" He says huskily.

Bella runs her hand along his face as he crawls over her. He kisses her lips and feels her rubbing her hand teasingly along him then he hears the ripping sound and looks down. She smiles as he looks back up.

"Little vixen…" He says seeing he's no longer in his pants.

Before either can blink they're rolling around both completely in the buff. Neither realizing they'd had this in them. This sort of thing was never in Carlisle before Bella but now he knew he'd have no problem taking her wherever and whenever he or she wanted. Bella moans out as Carlisle slams himself into her no longer having to hold back he shows her exactly everything he has within him. He growls out between thrust her back arches and he wraps an arm around the slope of her back and pulls her up for a more motivating position in which both simultaneously escape and their frustrations are finally sated. He lays her back down and lays next to her both still running their hands along one another simply admiring the other.

"Carlisle?" She looks him in the eyes as he kisses her hand.

"Yes?"

"What's Charlie like?"

"There's no real words in which to describe him." He says with a smile.

She smiles in return still running her hand along Carlisle's chest.

"When will I get to see him?"

"I'm working on that. First I need to test you around some actual human blood then we'll decide from there. Just note I'm not punishing you Bella dear I'm simply protecting our son is all."

"I know you aren't but it still hurts Carlisle. I can't help it I haven't even got to see him or hold him." She says sadly Carlisle leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Then let's work on this now hun." He rises up and offers her his strong arms as he picks her up and before she can so much as blink it seems they are back in the house and in the shower.

Bella laughs.

"That's still so cool."

He starts the shower and starts helping her clean of the remaining bits of blood. But his eyes lock with hers once more.

"I've something I need to admit Bella."

She looks to him in wonder.

"What could that be?"

"I thought I was too late when I spread the venom within you. I feared I would lose you forever."

She runs her fingers along the side of his hair and tip toes to kiss him.

"I knew I was safe and I could hear you."  
"Hear me?"

She beams with a shrug.

"I heard you and Charlie in the room with me even through the boiling pain that coursed through my body. It felt like heaven hearing your voice walking me through this and hearing Charlie's soft tries or coos. Hearing you both only made me that much more desperate to wake. I was thankful you explained to me about what happened with the umbilical cord and why I had to be turned sooner than expected. I also heard your prayers." She sighs in thought.

"Carlisle you've got to be the most amazing man that's ever existed."

"I'm far from that. Bella for the first time ever in all my years of being a doctor I panicked. That made it even worse that it was with the two that needed my focus the most. I'd never been so ashamed of myself for how I let myself react. I could have put you both in danger."

She shakes her head with a smile.

"It's because of your love. You were nervous because you love Charlie and I and your worst fear would be losing us at your hands. I know you well enough Carlisle. You were too close to the patients. But I'm here and so is Charlie." She takes Carlisle's hands as the water lands upon them she runs her fingers along his palms.

"These two hands, these remarkable hands right here Dr. Cullen is why we're both alive. You pushed past your fears and quite well. You should know though that even if I, Charlie or both would have died Carlisle it wouldn't have been your fault. Even as amazing doctor as you are, you can't control everything there are something's beyond your control."

Carlisle swallows in thought and wraps his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"You're a remarkable woman Bella."

"It is you that's remarkable. With you Carlisle I've never felt safer."

"God I want to marry you like right this second." He hisses.

Bella giggles a bit as he turns off the water. Bella finishes getting ready as she looks to her eyes in the mirror.

"Carlisle?"

"It'll take some time before they become the same color as mine. You're a newborn but within time your body will adjust to the diet."

He chuckles softly as she looks upon her naked body in the mirror.

"This is so weird." She says running her hands along herself.

He raises a brow and walks up behind her wrapping his arms along her.

"I don't think it's weird. Look at you." He moves her hands to the side and has her really look.

"You can't tell me that vampire in the mirror isn't the most gorgeous one in existence."

"Um no Kate and Carmen…"

He spins her around putting a finger to her lips.

"Nope, no more of that, you my dear are." He lifts her up on the counter kissing along her shoulders and neck trailing off to her lips.

"I'm going to have a very hard time keeping my hands off you."

"Then don't."

She grins mischievously. He shakes it off knowing they're both about to get greatly heated all over again if he doesn't walk away.

"We got to get you around some human blood."

"Well that certainly sounds romantic Dr. Cullen."

He laughs and gets dressed. He watches as Bella zips in and out of the closet already dressed.

She laughs as she places on her shoes. He thought this side of her was rather cute. He was thankful to see that she was indulging in the vampire life rather than being fearful of it. He just hoped that'd still be the case when she got around human blood he wasn't sure if that could send her back if it made her feel weak. He knew she wanted desperately to see Charlie but he wouldn't take any chances and he knew she wouldn't want to as well.

They make their way down the stairs. Carlisle opens the cooler that has Charlie's food supply.

He tosses it over at Bella as she catches it.  
"What's this?"

"Our son's food."

"OUR SON'S DRINKING BLOOD?!"

Carlisle grins and folds his arms as he leans against the table.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Easy Bella he's half vampire you've got to keep that in mind."

"My little baby is drinking blood…" She says sinking down into the couch.

She looks to the little blood packet.

"Open it up Bella."

"But…"  
He motions his hands about egging her on. Bella closes her eyes and her fingers tear the top of the bag open. She gasps out as the smell hits. Carlisle continues to watch her closely. She opens her eyes and they're black with thirst. He doesn't comment he simply watches her every move.

"Human blood?"

He nods without words. Bella swallows and raises the bag to her nose. Her eyes close again. Her eyes are still black but she amazes Carlisle as she walks over to the kitchen and finds a bottle and pours the contents of the bag inside and places it in the bottle then the bottle back in the cooler.

He tilts his head in wonder.

"How did you do that?"

She looks to him confused.

"Well I didn't want to waste it. Charlie needs all the blood supply we can get."

"NO that's not what I mean. How did you resist how did you keep from draining that bag yourself?"

Bella takes in a breath and shrugs.

"I don't know I guess I just kept thinking about how it was Charlie's food and he needed it that and well…"  
"Well what?"

"I can't stomach the thought of drinking human blood even if it's not directly from a human. Did you want me to drink it?"

"Actually what you did Bella that was beyond perfect I'm truly thrown off-guard. You've got flawless self-control and as a newborn it's unheard of."

"How is it unheard of? You made this choice and you were on your own Carlisle. I have you to walk me through this but you had no one but you still chose the path you wanted to take."

Carlisle runs his hands through is hair still taken back completely.

"If it wasn't for you I probably would have drained that bag and something more horrific after."

"No Bella, I honestly think this is just who you are. I honestly feel that no matter who turned you this is you vampire or not you always put others first. Just by this alone I know you'll never feed from a human much less our own son."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Don't own anything)** Read and Review please.**

Bella awaits anxiously as Carlisle calls Kate and Garrett to come back home. He sits back down and takes her hand.

"They'll be here soon darling."

She nodded but looked straight ahead.

"Are you nervous?"

"A tad."

He smiles.

"You'll do fine."

The doors open and automatically Bella stands to attention. Carlisle wraps his arm around her waist. Bella looks the bundle in Kate's arms. Envy waves over her that Kate and Garrett have gotten to hold her child before she did. She knew it was silly for it to upset her so much but it did. Like baby steps Bella makes her way towards Charlie. She breathes him in but smiles in relief that it's not near as painful and it's a very dull ache that she knew wouldn't be an issue.

She holds out her arms and Kate looks to Carlisle. Carlisle nods. Kate places Charlie in Bella's arms and Bella pulls Charlie close looking upon him.

"Charlie…" She says softly.

Her jaw drops as his eyes open. Charlie smiles and a slight squeal escapes his mouth and he kicks his feet about. Carlisle looks to Bella taken back by Charlie's reaction. He'd not acted that way towards anyone yet. Sure he'd smiled and cooed at Carlisle but nothing like this. Charlie continued to smile as Bella looked upon him.

"It's mommy."

He squealed again.

"I think it's safe to say he knows who his mother is." Garrett says behind a laugh.

"He does indeed." Carlisle agrees.

Bella gently rocks him not taking her eyes of him as she sits upon the couch. Carlisle sits beside her and puts his arm around her.

"She's a natural already it seems." Kate says as she brings Bella a bottle.

She still couldn't believe that her little innocent baby was drinking blood. Bella also thought that Charlie looked a lot like her father which she was thankful for. She couldn't believe this was real. He was so perfect. Carlisle leans over and kisses Bella's forehead as she feed Charlie. He continues to watch every move his mother makes and smiles off and on even during feeding. Carlisle noticed the big difference in the baby's interaction in comparison to everyone else.

"He loves his mother no doubt."

Once Charlie falls asleep Bella walks over and places him in the basinet.

"I can't get over how perfect he his."

Carlisle wraps his arms around her waist as they look to Charlie.

"Just like his mother." Carlisle whispers and kisses her cheek.

Bella leans over and kisses Charlie's cheek.

"I love you Charlie Aidan Cullen."

Kate and Garrett went on their way to hunt as Charlie slept. Carlisle and Bella however found themselves making out on the couch and quite heavily.

"What if he wakes?"

"Then don't be loud." Carlisle whispers.

"What if I can't help it?" She teases him with a kiss.

"Hmmm." He moans unfastening his pants.

"He can't see us from here."

Carlisle braces himself against the couch not expecting what she's about to do. He feels her wet mouth around him.

"Fuck." He moans out.

She raises up grinning and puts a finger to his lips but goes back to pleasuring him. Carlisle shoots his load but is still provoked by what just took place he wants more. He lays her down on the couch raising her skirt and pulling her soaked panties to the side his hands go about the arm rest of the couch. He plows her until he's about to get off again and the arm rest snaps off and that entire side of couch shifts down. Bella's eyes go wide and she covers her mouth.  
"Oh no."

Carlisle laughs.

"Oops. Think we owe Garrett and Kate a new couch."

"I'd say so. How do we explain this?"

"I'll let you explain Bella dear."

"Carlisle!" she playfully hits him on the chest.

They both quickly get dressed as Carlisle tries to fix the couch but knew it's no use. Garret and Kate walk in not long after and Garrett grins ear to ear looking to Bella mainly.

"So what were you two doing while we were away?"

Bella smiles shaking her head.

"Carlisle broke your couch."

"OH did I now?"

"You sure did."

"How did it break though…" Garrett taunted.

"How do you think?"

"I think that…"

Kate puts a finger to his lips.

"Not in front of Charlie."

"What it's not like he can understand what mommy and daddy were doing or what we're saying."

3 days later...

"How was the book?"

"Not too bad." Carlisle says tossing on to the bookcase.

Bella's folding their clothes at the foot of the bed when her and Carlisle both freeze.

"Mama?"

Bella shrieks out and drops the laundry basket as Charlie looks out from his basinet and his legs are hanging over it and he's grinning at Bella. Bella swallows not able to take the look of shock from her face. She breaks away and looks to Carlisle as she rushes over to Charlie picking him up.

"What the heck is going on?"  
She says looking him over and fussing over him. Carlisle sighs and looks to Charlie.

"Are you feeling ok son?"

He grins with teeth already showing.

"Dada!" He squeals and reaches to Carlisle.

Bella looks to Carlisle and braces herself against the wall feeling weak.

"What's happening Carlisle?"

"Bella dear…"He shakes his head trying to get her to calm down so not to upset Charlie. Carlisle holds Charlie in his arms as Charlie's arms wrap around his neck.

Carlisle was on cloud nine that Charlie called him dada but like Bella he was concerned he already looked 1 year old and was only born a week ago.

Curiously Carlisle placed Charlie down. His diaper and shirt had ripped off him through the sudden growth spurt. Charlie looked to Bella and took off walking towards her

"Mama!" He clapped his hands happily and reached out to her.

Bella forced a smile and reached out to him. She swung him around a bit and kissed his cheek.

"We better get him some bigger diapers and clothes now."

Bella closes her eyes and covers her mouth as she sinks into the rocking chair with Charlie.

Carlisle wished he knew what to say but he didn't. He simply walks up behind Bella and gently squeezes her shoulders.

"We'll figure this out."

She nods but still the concern is still there in her eyes.

Carlisle decides to give Bella a break and let her hunt. He takes Charlie and decides to explain to Kate and Garrett what just happened.

Bella makes a mad dash to the woods all her emotions set aflame. She stops in midrun and leans against a tree.

"My baby…" She says in thought frightened beyond belief.

She knew there was nothing either of them could do. Yet the fear hit what if he just keeps aging? What if it doesn't stop? What if we lose him? Bella forces herself together as she makes herself hunt put honestly her heart wasn't fully in it. That and she had to stay strong her and Carlisle's wedding was tomorrow. They'd finally gotten everything arranged. She wanted to go through with this even through her fear she wanted to have the same name as Carlisle and her son. She also wanted to be Carlisle's wife.

She feeds enough to keep her energy and thirst satisfied but the she leaps up in a tree and looks to the sky in thought. She hoped her father was looking down on Charlie Jr and that he could and would help. She didn't want to lose her son.

Bella looked down to see Carlisle making his way up.

"I'm sorry Bella hun I wish I knew what to tell you or say."

She nodded and crawled over to him burying her face into his chest.  
"I can't bear to lose him Carlisle."  
"I know dear I feel the same way. Though I must admit it was like music to hear those words escape his lips." Carlisle says.

Bella softly laughs.

"Yes it was. He's smart Carlisle just like you."

Carlisle kisses the top of her head.

"He's been asking for you."

Thus, makes Bella smile.

"Then I'd better get back. I won't be long I'm going to go ahead and hunt. Garrett's got him down on the floor playing with some blocks for now.

"Ok now say Uncle Gar.."

Garrett looks up as Bella enters the house. Charlie immediately rises and takes off walking towards her.

"Good boy Charlie." She kisses his cheeks.

"Are you hungry?"

He nods. She goes to hand him one of his bottles and he frowns and throws it down.

"No!"

"Well what do you want Charlie?"

His bottom lip puckers out. Bella looks to the fridge in thought. She opens the freezer and get out a chicken breast and a potato from the pantry.

"Do you want real food Charlie?"

He looks to Bella still pouty.

"Let's try this and see ok."

Bella grills the chicken in a pan then make him a small dish of mash potatoes. Carlisle enters the house at that point looking to Bella confused.

"Dada!" Charlie reaches to him and Carlisle smiles picking him up.

"He doesn't want his bottles." Bella explains.

Carlisle nods as Bella begins to cut the chicken into very small bites. Carlisle holds Charlie in his lap keeping in mind to get a high chair as well. Bella sits across from them and begins to scoop some food into Charlie's mouth. He kicks his legs about and puts his hands together as he eats. The further he gets into his meal though he reaches out his hands.

"Think he wants a drink?"

Carlisle raises a brow.

"I assume so."

Bella pours him some actual milk this time. Charlie puts the bottle to his mouth but shortly throws it down.

"Be nice Charlie…" Bella says.

"We don't do things like that understand?"

Charlie nods but his bottom lip quivers and he starts to cry.

"Aw, Charlie hun I know it's confusing. Mommy's trying I promise."

Carlisle clears his throat and bounces Charlie in his lap a bit.

"Try the blood again Bella dear he might be craving both in his diet now."

Bella nods and hands Charlie a bottle of blood. Sure enough Carlisle was right. Once Charlie's done he wants to play some more. Carlisle and Bella both sit on the floor with him rolling a ball back and forth. Carlisle knew this would be good for his eye hand coordination and he knew Charlie was having a blast. Kate and Garrett joined in as well and he'd take turns rolling it to each four of them and he'd clap delight when one of them caught it.

During this Bella can't help but to look to Carlisle a certain way as love overflows her. He winks upon her as Charlie crashes into him with a hug. He laughs out.

"You got me."

"Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow Ms. Swan." Carlisle kisses upon her hand as Garrett and Edward try to drag him away.

Bella laughs.

"I'll be the bride Mr. Cullen."

"I truly hope so…"

She leans over and goes to kiss him but Kate and Tanya pull her away.

"Not until the wedding. Say goodbye now both of you."

They nod to each as they're dragged away from one another.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thanks! Remember somethings are sure to differ... **

"Mama!"

Bella smiles and picks Charlie up.

"You look so handsome."

He grins and shows Bella his teddy Carlisle got him. She places him back down after planting a kiss on his cheek. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie she couldn't get over how cute he looked as he took off running grabbing Kate's hand.

Little flakes of snow began to fall. Bella smiles putting her hand out to catch a few flakes.

"Look Charlie…" She says warmly as he mimics her catching the snow as it falls.

She thought it only perfected the way the wedding was set up with the blue and white colors and the gold stream of lights that were lit amongst the tree's and where the guest sat.

Tanya and Irina focused on getting Bella's hair and gown perfected. Bella's nerves were set ablaze as it came closer to time.

"You ready to take the leap?" Tanya teases.

"More than ever."

"Good because it's time. Edward will escort Kate. Garrett will walk you down then take side by Carlisle as best man." Tanya says giving her the rundown.

Bella nods. Tanya and Irina join the guest and Garrett winks upon Bella as he takes her hand. Edward leads Kate down as the bridesmaid. Then Garrett begins to lead Bella down.

Carlisle and Bella lock eyes both taken away by one another. Bella breaks into a smile as she makes her way down. Carlisle felt as though was witnessing an angel coming before him. Once again that weakened state comes over him as he looks upon her and he offers his arm as Garrett hands her off. Garrett takes Carlisle's side.

Carlisle's in a black tux, white dress shirt, with a sapphire blue tie and white rose pinned to his tux. Bella couldn't help but to think he was the most beautiful man in this world. She couldn't believe he was about to become her husband this felt so unreal, fairy tale like.

He swallows back still weakened and looks upon her. Bella wore a gown that was laced at the sleeves that came all the way down to her wrist. The back was laced as well in a V-shape drop. The dress bared her shoulders driving Carlisle mad. The satin white dress trailed off and perfectly showed off her curves. He felt as though he was falling in love all over again.

The music came to a stop and the wedding began. Neither Carlisle nor Bella paid much attention to the preacher as he spoke they simply kept eyeing one another. They only heard the couple parts that mattered most; the part where they said their I do's and Carlisle's favorite part the one he'd been waiting for all day or more like centuries… "You may now kiss the bride."

He gently places his hand upon Bella's cheek and what starts out as an innocent kiss turns out to be a passionate one where they momentarily forget where they are. Garrett clears his throat in reminder and both stop and grin amongst one another.

Whilst everyone claps and whistles, Carlisle leans over and whispers in her ear.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

She smiles as a little noise escapes her throat and he takes her hand walking her back down the aisle. The reception begins and Carlisle leads her in their first dance. As his hands go around her waist hers go about his neck and she leans against him still feeling as if this was merely a dream she never wanted to wake from. Halfway through he cups her chin with a single finger and kisses her lips then pulls her back into his chest. She knew if she were human she'd have butterflies even though she swore she did anyhow.

Bella turns to see Garrett spinning Charlie around in the air as others head towards the dance floor. He giggles kicking his feet about. Meanwhile Edward and Tanya were off in a corner making out. Kate was taking pictures and Irina and Laurent were dancing.

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?"  
"Ready?"

"For our honeymoon?"

Bella smiles but turns towards Charlie.

"He'll be ok Garrett and Kate has no problem watching after him and I promise we won't be gone long. I know you don't want to be away from him too long." He hinted.

"Where are we going?"

"You shall see."

* * *

Bella smiles shaking her head as Carlisle loads their things onto the boat.

"Where did this come from?"

He reaches for another suitcase.

"It's ours Bella."

"You bought a boat?"

She pays more attention and see's Bella Marie on the side of the boat in italics.

"My dear husband what did you do?" He looks to see what she's talking about and winks then appears behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I couldn't think of a more beautiful name."

He kisses along her shoulders and neck something he'd wanted to do since he'd witnessed the bareness of her shoulders in this dress. Carlisle picks her up and carries her onto the boat. He sits her down as he prepares to leave the dock.

"What is it my dear?"

"I can't believe you bought a boat, much less named it after me."

He smiles shaking his head and starts the boat.

Carlisle can't seem to shake the sight of seeing Bella sitting in her wedding dress and watching as the wind blew through her and against her dress. He drove out a bit further but knew he couldn't resist for much longer. He stops the boat in the middle of nowhere looking to his new wife.

She bites upon her lower lip a habit he was thankful hadn't stopped as he found it rather a turn on. He slowly approaches her. He kisses along her shoulders once more and begins to unzip her. The dress falls to the floor. His hands reach around as he runs his hands along her breast. Carlisle leans her against the boat and uses his teeth to pull down her silk white bikini panties. The moon glistens against her body only more illuminating it.

"God you're breathtaking. It's impossible…" He says stumbling back a bit looking upon her.

"What is?" She asks softly.

"That you're my wife."

She smiles and watches as he throws off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt. She raises up and reaches over grabbing the end of his tie pulling him towards her. Her other hand runs along his exposed chest as she continues to hang on to his tie. He moans out feeling her hand work its way down undoing his pants. He steps out of his shoes, socks and pants. Then picks her up and looks to the water.

"We don't need to breathe my dear." He reminds.

He jumps in with her in his arms and they look to one another under the water. Bella smiles as this is yet again a new experience. She sticks out her hand feeling around and Carlisle lets go of her legs but keeps hold of her waist as they sink down a bit further. They intertwine their bodies and lock lips her legs wrap around him as he begins to move her about. He runs a hand along her chest and belly as she arches back. His movements become more vigorous as he stares upon her breast.

It was the oddest yet sexiest feeling to Bella to be floating down the ocean as her husband made love to her. She never wanted it to end. Before they make it to the bottom she feels him release as he pulls her even closer in kissing her lips once more. Their feet touch the bottom of the ocean and it feels so unreal. She looks around as fish swim by them. Bella knew it was only because of her vision she could even see them as it was pitch black down here. But she could make out Carlisle perfectly as he delicately run his hands along her still kissing her in every part he could find.

Once they came back up he found them an island in which to hunt. Before long they were back at it again and again.

* * *

"See you're getting it now Bella dear not that much harder than driving a car."

He says as he runs his hand against the slope of her back.

"I was thinking…"  
"About?"

"Us just staying in Alaska like we'd talked about. We could find us a house and that way Charlie could be close to our friends who we consider family. You could go back to school my dear if you so wanted. I'd get a job at one of the hospitals here. But all this said I want you to be perfectly honest with what you want." Carlisle says this but still thinks of Felix and prays that's not going to be an issue but deep in his heart he knew it wasn't over not yet and it wouldn't be until Felix's was nothing more than ashes. He also knew that before he could even think about getting their own place he'd have to train Bella. He wanted her prepared for whatever she may have to face one day. He truly hoped it'd never come down to that but he wasn't going to take that chance by leaving her without the knowledge she needed. It would be the same for Charlie when he became of age.

"I'd actually love that Carlisle. To be honest I've grown rather attached to Kate, Garrett and the others. I didn't really want to leave and return to Washington."

"Then it's a done deal my dear. I say within a month or so we can begin looking and get everything set up. I'd like you to do me a favor though…"

"What?"

"I want you to pick the house. Pick something you know you and Charlie would be happy and comfortable in. Price as you know isn't an issue."

"Carlisle…"  
"Bella dear I really want you to do this."

Bella sighs and leans against his shoulder watching the sun come up.

"Ok."

Carlisle smiles and leans over kissing her cheek.

"There's another thing… I'd like to have my naughty nurse working beside me one day."

"Dr. Cullen!"

He laughs and twirls her around.

"With certain strict dress codes given as well."

"And what may that be?"

"Only things of easy access my dear."

She giggles as he shuts off the boat and pulls her into his lap.

* * *

"DADDY!"

Carlisle and Bella look to one another as Charlie's yet again aged some he's slightly closer to a two year old. Carlisle squeezes his wife's hand feeling what she is. He releases and picks Charlie up as he runs towards him.  
"Mommy." He reaches over for Bella as well hugging them both.

Bella swallows.

"This took place this morning." Kate hints.

Bella nods as Carlisle carries Charlie inside.

"Mommy look!" Once Carlisle placed him down Charlie ran to Kate and Garrett's table picking up a picture he'd colored for her.

Bella's jaw dropped at the artwork it looked like it was at the hands of a kindergartner or first grader even. She swallows back and sits down next to Charlie at the table.

"Who are these people Charlie?"

He smiles.

"Daddy, Mommy, Charlie, Uncle Gar, Aunt Katie."

"This is very good Charlie you did such a wonderful job. May I hang it up?"

Charlie grins and nods. Carlisle leans against the wall amazed. In all his years of being a doctor he'd never seen or heard such a thing. He forces himself out of it and goes back outside to gather their suitcases. Bella sits beside Charlie and is coloring a picture.

Garrett and Carlisle look to one another without so much as words but the same expression. Everyone loved Charlie but hadn't a clue what was to come of this or what would happen. Even the Denali coven has grown attached to the little guy yet everyone is clueless and concerned. Carlisle knew there was nothing anyone could do other than go about it a day at a time and pray.

* * *

"You got to be faster than that Bella dear. Now come on." Carlisle says egging her on.

She shakes her head and goes after her husband again. Once again he beats her to the punch slamming her down.

"Damn it." She mutters.

"You've got to concentrate."

"Says the centuries old vampire to the newbie."

Carlisle sighs.

"I'm being serious Bella. You're not moving nearly fast enough or trying as hard as you should. You can't be worrying about such things as hurting me."

Kate shakes her head and hands Charlie over to Garrett.

"Allow me."

Carlisle sighs not wanting to go that route but knew Bella needed the push. He watches as Kate walks up behind Bella and places a hand on her shoulder. He narrows his brows in wonder as Bella just stands there.

"My, My, she is immune to my powers."

Bella's jaw dropped and she turns around.

"You were trying to shock me!"

Kate laughs.  
"Sorry Bella hun but you're being a bit of a pain."

Bella growls out looking to her husband.

"Honestly!"

"Very well I shall take matters into my own hands." Kate says and appears behind Carlisle.

Bella gasp out as Carlisle's sent to his knees at Kate's hand.

"STOP THAT!"  
Carlisle grits his teeth as Kate ups the strength.  
"I won't hesitate Kate seriously!"

Carlisle's fingers begin to dig into the earth in pain. Suddenly Kate's sent back against the tree however Bella remains where she is.

"Son of a bitch!" Garrett yells.

"KATE!" Bella screams in shock. Kate raises up laughing and dusting herself off. Bella sighs in relief.

"And you! You will not speak that way in front of Charlie and he honestly shouldn't be out here watching this!" Bella yells bitterly pointing to Garrett as she helps Carlisle up.

"What in the world did you just do Bella dear?"

"I'm not so sure. I just had this weird feeling come over me and I sort of pushed it out so to speak."

"Amazing."

Carlisle looks to be in thought.

"Try it again."

"But you saw what it did to Kate."

"Try it on me."

"I don't want to."  
"Do it!" He demands.

Bella shakes her head but closes her eyes trying.

"It's not doing anything." Bella says opening her eyes.

"I'm curious…" Kate says walking up toward Carlisle again.

"You won't do that with him again."  
"Easy Bella I want her to. I just want to test something I'll be fine ok."

"Carlisle please."

Carlisle turns to Kate with a nod. Kate puts her hand to Carlisle's back only this time nothing happens. Kate's jaw drops as she looks to Garrett. Carlisle laughs and Bella steps back a bit confused.

"I don't even know what to call this." Carlisle says with a grin.

"It's like you can block yourself and protect others."  
"Maybe she is a shield. If she can block Edward from reading her mind, Eleazar and Kate maybe that's what she does. Her powers are rather a defense mechanism." Garrett says in thought.

"So she was shielding me in order to protect me from Kate's ability."

"Can she shield against physical attacks too or is it all mental?" Garrett says out loud in thought.

"One way to find out." Carlisle says.

"Um I'll let Garrett take this one before Bella kills me I think I've done enough damage."

Bella laughs.

"Sorry Kate…"

Kate laughs.

"No harm done hun. I knew what chance I was taking when I came after your man."

Kate takes Charlie inside as Bella wishes.

"You ready?" Garrett says to Carlisle and before Bella can blink he's got Carlisle down.

Bella closes her eyes trying harder but Garrett punches Carlisle once he's down.

"Stop…" Bella says shaking her head.

"I think it only works on a mental state."

Carlisle shakes it off and stands back up.

"Still that's pretty spectacular. First I've ever heard."

"I have to agree."

"But I can't protect against physical blows." Bella sighs.

"Every ability has their weaknesses." Garrett says.

"Such as Katie she can't send hers out it has to be by physical touch."

Carlisle looks to Bella.

"Why don't you go on in with Kate Garrett?"

Garrett smiles.

"But of course."

Bella looks to her husband disordered. Once they're alone Carlisle motions for Bella to attack.

She smiles shaking her head.

"I figured we don't really need an audience. Now Bella my dear show me what you really got…" He winks.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(I don't own anything unfortunately) **Read and Review please it makes me smile **

"You're all set up to start next semester." Carlisle says handing her some papers.

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"So this is the house?"

She nods as Carlisle pulls up to it.

"Charlie helped to pick it."

"Is that so son?" He turns to see Charlie with a big grin on his face and he points to the house happily.

"Well we shall be moved in soon enough."

"What do you think?"

"I love it."

"But you've not even seen the inside."  
"Don't need to if you and Charlie are happy that's all that matters Bella dear."

He says as he drives away. She laughs.

"You're a very odd man."

He chuckles a bit and shrugs.

"Charlie do you want an ice cream?"

Charlie nods and squeals as Carlisle pulls into a drive thru and orders him an ice cream.

Carlisle takes Bella's hand as they wait. Slowly but surely they were building their lives back again. All Carlisle needed to do was get a job through one of the hospitals but he wanted to get Bella and Charlie moved in and settled down in the house first and a proper schedule set up for Charlie. He wanted Bella to not have to worry about anything other than finishing school and taking care of Charlie.

Carlisle pays and hands Charlie his ice cream cone.

"What do we say Charlie?" Bella says.

"Thank you Daddy!"  
"Ah, you're very welcome and such wonderful manners."

Bella pats Charlie's leg proudly.

* * *

Carlisle wraps his arms around Bella as she sits in his lap and they watch Charlie play.

"You joining me?"  
"Sure just let me say goodbye to Charlie."

"We'll be back tomorrow." Garrett says kissing Kate's lips.

Carlisle hugs Charlie and kisses him on the forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow son."

Charlie wraps his arms around Carlisle's neck.

"I love you daddy."

Carlisle smiles.

"I love you too Charlie."

Bella smiles and takes Charlie from Carlisle's arms.

"And I love you too." She smiles and kisses his lips.

"Hmmm…" He hints with a wink.  
"Love you too Bella dear. We'll be back sometime tomorrow night."

"Tell the others I said hello."

"I will darling."

"Finally some girl time." Kate says as the men leave.

Bella laughs.

"I'm not a girl!" Charlie pouts and folds his arms.

"But of course not you're a very big boy and far more handsome than Uncle Gar and Daddy."

Kate says.

"And stronger too!" Charlie pretends to flex.

Bella laughs and kisses the top of his head.

Bella lays Charlie down for a nap and catches up with Kate on gossip amongst her sisters and everything else going on. Once Charlie wakes Bella feeds him and he wants to go out and play. She places his jacket and gloves on as they head out. Kate joins as they run around chasing Charlie pretending he's too fast to catch. He giggles and jumps up and down.

"Hide! Seek! Mommy!"

Bella smiles and turns around.

"Aunt Katie CHEAT!"

Kate laughs and turns around. They hear him giggling as he takes off finding a place to hide.

Bella gasps out and immediately turns as she takes in the scent.

"And who are you my dear child."

Bella dashes over to grab Charlie and he picks him up. He smiles upon Bella. "Mommy!" Charlie reaches over frightened. "Did he say mommy?" Bella yanks Charlie from his hands and Kate appears behind the vampire and zaps him but Kate suddenly screams out falling to her knees.

"KATE!"

Charlie starts crying and Bella looks over to see three more vampires coming their way.

"Felix what do you want?" Bella says helping Kate up as she shakes all over.

Bella turns to see a young blonde vampire smiling upon Kate yet tilting her head in wonder at Bella. Felix reaches out and runs his hand along her cheek.

"So beautiful I knew you would be. But I must say I didn't expect this. It took me some time to find you. I was still looking for the human scent. So my venom did spread…" He says in thought.

"Kate will you please take Charlie inside?"

Felix looks back to Charlie narrowing his eyes.

"How do you have a son and this old it hasn't been this long. He seems different somehow and smells different…"

"Kate…" Bella says as Kate takes Charlie's hand.

Felix holds out his hand.

"Come with me love. This is where you belong. Even you know it hence why you took that leap. You were meant for this we were meant for this."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Now if you all may." Bella hints and turns around towards the house.

"You will come with me…" He hisses.

Bella closes her eyes and freezes. Kate reaches over grabbing the door about to let Charlie inside.

"Jane…"  
Charlie starts to scream out in pain. Bella's jaw drops and she focus's on shielding him. Soon he stops crying and she turns towards Felix.

"You just made a very stupid mistake." She says and slams him into the ground.

Felix laughs as she puts her hand around his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She looks up to one of the vampires that look young himself like Jane with dark black hair holding Charlie now.

Felix winks and rolls Bella over Jane frowns looking to Bella.

"You're making me very upset."

"It seems my lady has some abilities of her own doesn't it now."

"I'm not yours!"

He cocks a brow and runs his hand along her chest.

"Oh my dear you're certainly mine. You will always be my Isabella."

Bella sneers flipping him back over and Charlie starts to cry as the vampire squeezes him. Kate goes to help and a tall sandy blonde vampire grabs her by the throat.

"STOP!"

Bella looks to Felix.

"Let them go I'll go with you. I won't fight I'll go willingly."

Felix grins and jumps up from the ground offering his hand. "Alec don't do that again." Felix warns taking Charlie from his hands. Alec nods but smiles upon Bella.

"Kate will you come get Charlie please?" Bella says reaching out for Charlie as Felix holds him and looks upon him.

"Wait…" He says continuing to look him over and even breaths him in.

"The child comes with us as well. Surely you don't want to part from your own flesh and blood."

"Felix please!"

"You both come and the pretty blonde bitch lives. If you don't she dies and I know you don't want that on your conscious now do you?"

"Felix please just take me! I'm yours ok I do whatever you want just let Charlie and Kate go."

"I always wanted a family he says ignoring her." And holds Charlie as he reaches out for his mother.

"Come on darling Isabella we've not got all day."

Bella looks back to Kate. Kate nods as if in understanding and takes off fast as she can. Felix puts his arm around Bella and continues to hold Charlie as Charlie reaches over crying for her.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Edward, Eleazar and Garrett slam Carlisle back against the wall.

"I'm sorry Carlisle we were outnumbered and they were using Charlie and I against her."

"NO!" Carlisle struggles almost breaking free as they slam him back yet again.

"Listen brother you know as well as I do if we let you go. You'll only get all three of you killed!" Garrett yells.

"You've said yourself once that we were like family. Then let us help you get them back! It's together or you will all face death!"

Carlisle closes his eyes and sinks to the floor. Edward looks to the other's weakened by Carlisle's thoughts himself. Tanya takes her husband's hand as Edward leans against the wall and Carlisle's misery screams though his mind. Carlisle stands back up but walks around as if in a daze and drunken state. He'll never forgive himself for this day. NEVER.

* * *

Felix finally hands Charlie over and Bella embraces him with kisses and hugs. Felix's hand runs along the slope of Bella's back and down her rear. She ignores it only for Charlie's sake as they continue on.

"Are you ready to run my sweet Isabella?"

She looks to Charlie.

"Just hold him tight he'll be ok."

She goes to argue this and Felix picks her up and takes off. She cradles Charlie as he cries and wraps his arms around her neck. Here she was again powerless. She closed her eyes and held Charlie protectively as possible. Even as vampire she found herself feeling like the old Isabella again. Once again at his mercy that and she knew her darkest nightmares were about to come true. Only they were much worse because it was involving Charlie.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**(Read and Review please don't own anything) Dark times warning… Longer chapters are coming but I've got to set everything up first ;)**

Bella closes her eyes shaking all over as Charlie's asleep in the bed and Felix has his arms wrapped around Bella kissing along her neck.

"I'm not yours anymore…"  
He ignores her pressing himself against her.

"God it's been so fucking long…" He says ripping her dress.

Bella covers herself stepping back.

"No need for that now Isabella and you're one of us now. I can't hurt you."

Felix says and suddenly she's on the ground.

"NO!" She snaps.

He laughs and starts working on his pants.

"You're mine! Stop fighting it!"

"I'm not yours and you can't touch me like that anymore Felix!"

"The fuck I can't!"

"Felix I'm married!"

"You're what?"

"I'm his wife not yours!"

Felix sneers and punches her.

"You let another man…" He shakes his head then clasps his hands around her neck.

"Felix please!"

He squeezes harder.

"YOU'RE MINE."

He slides her panties over.

"And I'll fuck you whenever I want!"

Bella's neck crackles a bit.

"Mommy!"

She forces a grin.

"Go back to sleep Charlie hun."  
Charlie rubs his eyes but sits up in the bed seeing Felix over his mother.

"Mommy?" He says confused and starts towards them.

"No! Go back Charlie go lay back down like mommy said."

"But.." His bottom lip quivers as he looks to Felix.

Felix hisses out shaking his head.

"See what the hell the little shit wants."

Bella swallows back nervously but nods. Felix shoots up and tosses Bella a robe.

"I'll be back. We will finish this…"

Once Felix leaves the room she rushes over to Charlie. She cradles him to her chest in thought and looking for anyway of escaping. His stomach growls in hunger. Bella covers her face with one hand desperately trying to think. She picks Charlie up and enters the hallway.

She wasn't even sure what the hell she was going to do from here all she knew is she had to take care of Charlie at all cost. She winces in thought knowing that could very well mean she had to give herself to Felix. She prayed Carlisle would forgive her if that'd be the case. But she wouldn't blame him if he could no longer love or lust for her after all this. She'd not a clue what was to become of her, Charlie or Carlisle after this.

She walks down the halls feeling as though she's literally walking through hell itself. Bella did her best so not to scare Charlie.

"Mommy I want to go home!"

Bella nods.

"I know Charlie and we will but we just can't right now ok."  
"I want daddy!"

"Me too Charlie me too."

She comes across an area that looks to be of a kitchen where she hopes to find something to feed Charlie. However she takes caution as she sees another vampire kicked back in a chair reading something. She swallows back and takes Charlie's hand.

"Hungry mommy!"

She nods but keeps her eyes towards that area cautiously. She comes to a fridge and opens it.

She sees the vampire lower his book and eye them both. He says nothing but watches. Bella gathers something's from the fridge but there isn't much. It's enough to make a sandwich.

"NO!" Charlie says throwing it down on the ground.

"Charlie baby please. We don't have a lot of choice…"  
The vampire places his feet down and Bella immediately grabs Charlie and starts backing up towards the kitchen door.

"Mommy!"

The shoulder length blonde haired vampire tilts his head looking to them both.

"Who are you?" He says.

"Please we're on our way…."

The vampire grabs Bella's hand and an odd feeling comes over her. Her eyes close and she starts to feel more at peace.

"Who are you Ms?"

"Bella."

"Who is the lad?"

"My son Charlie."  
The vampire looks to Charlie and holds out his hand for Charlie to shake but Bella pulls back.

"Hmmm, Jasper."

She nods but is reaching for the doorknob when Felix flies in.

"Did I give you permission to leave!?"

"Felix please!"

She says blocking Felix as he tries to grab Charlie. Instead Felix grabs Bella and pens her against the kitchen wall.

"You and I have unfinished business."

"Charlie's hungry he's got to eat he's not like us."

"You think I don't know that! Think I don't remember how many fucking times I had to take care your pathetic human needs!"

"Felix please."

Felix looks to Charlie with a smile.

"Are you hungry Charlie?"

Charlie nods but hides behind Bella's leg.

"Do you want some blood Charlie?"

Charlie nods. Bella looks to Felix wide eyed.

"Felix he's on an animal blood diet now like me…"  
Felix laughs at this.

"What the hell Isabella? That'll hardly keep him strong enough. You two stay here."

Felix forces them both into a chair. Bella continues to keep an eye on the other vampire whom seems to stand off in the corner.

Bella immediately scoots her chair back as Felix returns with a young woman.

"She's a pretty thing too isn't she Charlie?"

"Jesus Felix !"

Bella grabs Charlie and starts to head out. Felix winks upon Charlie and slits the woman's wrist.

"Come drink Charlie."

"HE'S NOT DRINKING FROM HER!"

"Then he'll starve and die is that what you want?"  
Bella covers her nose as it's been 3 days since she's fed now. She's managed to get some small kill for Charlie as they traveled back with Felix but everything she killed she gave to Charlie. The smell is intoxicating and causes her mouth to water greatly.

"We will not drink from human's."

Felix ignores her.

"Come Charlie drink…"

Charlie looks to Bella, still his tummy growls. Bella shakes her head.

"No Charlie I'm sorry but we do not feed from human's."

Charlie nods but his hands go to his throat and stomach. Bella sighs.

"Please take us to hunt." Bella pleaded.

"You're part of Volturi now! We do not hunt animals! It's this or you and Charlie can starve!" Felix growls smacking her.

The blond vampire slowly approaches.

"Might I be of assistance?" He looks to Felix.

Felix smiles upon Bella and nods. Bella's mouth literally becomes inflamed feeling. Jasper looks to her with a wink.

"No since in starving yourself and the woman is dying anyhow."

Bella shakes her head covering her nose and mouth but screams as she looks down and sees her son drinking from her wrist.

"It's good mommy!"

"NO CHARLIE!" She grabs him by the wrist yanking him back.

"No mommy!"

"Charlie we do not harm others in order to eat!"

"But…"  
"I'm sorry…"  
Charlie's lower lip juts out and he starts to cry.

"Please Felix I'm begging you let us hunt."

Felix looks to Charlie.

"Charlie do you know what a spanking is?"

"FELIX!" He ignores her.

"Drink or you'll get a spanking."

"You'll not touch my son!"

Felix rolls his eyes.

"Remove her from the room." Felix says looking to Jasper.

"Come here Charlie." Bella says.

"The boy stays with me I will return him later."

Jasper takes Bella by the arm and she starts to feel that odd feeling. She looks to the vampire shaking her head.

"Quit doing whatever it is you're doing!"

Jasper looks to her confused. Bella turns back and flies out at Felix. She slams him into the marble floor and starts punching him anywhere she can.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SON! WE WILL NOT FEED FROM HUMANS! AND YOU WILL NOT BE FORCING YOURSELF ON ME EITHER!"

Felix kicks her off him slamming her into the counter. Then grabs her by the hair and drags her towards the woman.

"DRINK!"

Bella shakes her head.  
"Don't you hurt my mommy!"

Felix goes to slap Charlie and Jasper yanks him up.

"I don't think that's necessary he's just a child."

"One that's in dire need of discipline."

"Charlie go feed." Jasper says eyeing Bella a certain way.

Charlie goes to finish feeding from the human and Bella lowers her head.

"You can't let the boy starve over your silly notions Ms."

Bella folds her arms grimacing at the sight of her innocent child feeding. She thought of her husband and felt even more ashamed. She's let him and Charlie down. Felix runs a hand along her waist.

"You too dear Isabella eat. Your eyes show you're in need."

Bella shakes her head and she continues to let her throat scorch. She swallows back and leans against the counter weakly.

"Jasper do you mind?" Felix hints…

"Why of course not." Jasper says as he sits beside Charlie watching him.

Felix smiles and takes Bella by the hand dragging her out of the room.

"Charlie.." She reaches back.

Felix ignores her and tosses her back into the bedroom. He strips down and dashes over towards Bella and throws her on the bed.

"No Felix!"

He reaches to her clothes yet again. Bella struggles underneath him feeling extremely weak from not having any blood. Felix throws back her hands and the past begins to replay in her head. Everything Carlisle had damn near erased has now returned. She shakes her head on this. She thinks about all the times he'd helped her become a stronger woman a better one with pride… One that didn't deserve this… Felix places himself inside her with a moan. Her eyes close as she thinks of her husband.

Suddenly her legs tighten and she uses what strength she has left to flip Felix over whilst he's still inside. She quickly does a snapping motion with her pelvis and Felix shrieks in pain.

"I warned you Felix. I'm not Isabella anymore! AND I'm NOT YOURS! I'm HIS!"

She dashes out and goes to gather Charlie. She yanks Charlie up and is headed into the throne room towards the double doors when more vampires enter the room. Bella shakes her head in disbelief and she watches as three of them take their seats at the thrones.

"My, my ,what do we have here?" The middle vampire says looking upon her and Charlie.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 **Read and Review please and I don't own crap…**

Too long…

This is taking too long…

What will become of my wife and son?

Carlisle thinks of this as they train and wait for more of the Denali's friends to come and support Carlisle's side. However as the days progress Carlisle finds himself growing more and more ill feeling and weaker. All he could think about was what that bastard could be doing to Bella and Charlie? Were they even still alive? What was the rest of the Volturi doing to them? How were they treating them? What would they do to Charlie a half vampire half human child?

He thinks on these things and Garrett slams him to the ground.

"You never lose to me what is going on in that head of yours brother!"

"Everything…" Carlisle says walking away.

"Hell no!" Garrett grabs him and punches him.

Carlisle narrows his eyes and shakes it off taking off once again. Garrett grabs him by the collar of his shirt and Carlisle snaps. Carlisle rushes his best friend into a few trees but doesn't stop there as he then picks him up by the throat and slams him deep into the earth.

"CARLISLE!" He hears Kate yell.

Carlisle's jaw drops as he sees his friend's body crackling.

"Garrett!"

Garrett closes his eyes for a moment as Carlisle offers his hand feeling terrible and ashamed that he'd taken his anger out on Garrett of all people. Garrett shakes his head but breaks into laughter.

"There you are…"

Carlisle nods seeing what his friend was trying to do. Kate puts an arm around Carlisle.

"We'll get them back… Both of them…"

Bella winces and holds Charlie closer to her as Aro places his hand along her cheek.

"Interesting…" He smiles and raises a brow at Charlie as he looks down.

"And you… you're something special aren't you dear child?"

Aro reaches out to touch Charlie and Bella shoves Charlie back behind her.

"Protective aren't we?"  
"We just want to go please. We don't want any trouble sir."

"Go where my child?"

Bella closes her eyes shaking her head.

"Such a pretty thing you are but so sad. Why are you so sad my dear?"

"Because I don't want to be here I want to take my son and go home please I'm begging you sir. Just let us go."

Bella gasps out as Felix storms into the throne room. Bella shoves Charlie further out of the way as Felix slams Bella into the marble floor. He then picks her up and throws her into a wall. Felix grabs Charlie by the hair.

"STOP!" Aro demands.

Jasper makes his way over and takes Charlie from Felix's hold. Aro looks to Felix then to Jasper.

"My what drama have we?"

"Mr. Whitlock bring the child to me."

"No sir please!" Bella pleads as she's trying to rise her eyes black with hunger her skin still crackled some and it's not healing Jasper notices.

"She needs blood." Jasper says looking to Bella.

Bella shakes her head.

"My son please sir."

Aro holds Charlie up in the air looking him over.

"So Carlisle Cullen father's this child?"

Bella forces herself up making her way over. She holds out her arms and Aro nods handing the child back. Marcus however clears his throat.

"I do believe another father's this child at least by blood that is."

Bella's nerves go ninety to nothing on hearing this. She holds Charlie preparing for the worst.

Marcus looks to Felix.

"You almost took the life of your own son?" Marcus says rather in question.

"My what?" Felix says.

Aro claps his hands with a smile.

"Oh my things are certainly entertaining today." Aro tilts his head.

"I can't see you mommy but I can see daddy."

Aro says as he takes Felix's hand. His smile fades and he looks to Felix.

"I'm not so sure I approve of your methods."

Aro starts to pace around in thought. Felix looks to Charlie and Bella steps back holding her son protectively as possible.

"You've rather disgraced us actually if I'm to be honest Felix."

Aro breaks into another smile.

"Do tell me Felix how are things below?"

Felix looks to Bella shaking his head.

"I do believe I'm in love Ms. Swan."

"Please sir it's Cullen."

"But of course…"

He looks to Charlie.

"So a child that was born not bitten."

Bella nods but her throat feels like sandpaper each time she swallows back she feels as though she's going to choke.

"Bring her a human in which to feed from, the dear thing's about to pass out!" Aro demands.

"Please sir…" She shakes her head continuing to hold Charlie.

"Tell me Felix how do you feel about this half human?"

Felix shakes his head still looking upon Charlie as if completely lost.

"You're certain I'm the father?"

Marcus nods and Felix smiles upon Bella.

"NO!" Bella snaps.

"Carlisle! Carlisle is the father!"

"I do see he's played an important role in his life but he's not blood to the child."

The room starts to blur on Bella.

"Carlisle…" She says trying to explain.

"Not Felix… He can't."  
Aro tilts his head as Jasper catches her.

Once Bella awakes she sees Jasper holding a wrist into Bella's mouth. She goes to fight pulling back. "DRINK!" he snaps shaking his head.

"You've got a kid to watch out for you're no good to him weakened."

She shakes her head as Jasper forces her to drink. Jasper's eyes widen and he steps back thrown off a bit as she drinks tears form in her eyes but its tears of blood.

"What the hell is that?"

Bella rears back wiping her face. Jasper tilts his head and wipes her eyes off looking to the bloody show that her eyes left behind.

Bella gasps out and scoots back into a corner. She sees herself in a reflection of a curio cabinet. She quickly wipes her eyes.

"Vampires do that?" She says in shock.

"No we don't…" Jasper says.

"My son?" She jumps up looking around.

"He's ok. But you are not. Feed and that's an order."

"I can't you don't understand…"  
"What's there to understand lady?"

"I'd be dishonoring my husband. I've dishonored him enough." She says lowering her head.

"With all due respect Ms. if I was your husband all I would care about was you making sure you stayed alive and taking care of that child. I wouldn't care about how you went about it."  
Jasper sighs and leans back on a chair kicking out his legs on the table.

"You're a very emotional woman. I'm not sure I like that so much. You make me feel odd when I'm around you. I do however respect the love you have for your son and husband you're entirely selfless."

Jasper looks to her again as she looks to him in wonder.

"Drink or I'll have to snap your neck and I really don't want to have to do that. You've a pretty neck and I would rather not have Carlisle as an enemy."

"You know my husband?!"

Jasper nods and folds his arms.

"Drink then we'll talk."  
She forces herself to drink but the guilt continues to build in her. She just knew Carlisle couldn't possibly love her not after this. Felix had already had himself inside her, she'd let Charlie get hurt and now she was drinking from human blood and she'd let Charlie already.

"Stop that please you're making me very ill."  
"How so?" She says bitterly as the sin drains upon her throat soothing it and she actually hated it she hated the soothing feeling. She shouldn't feel satisfied by something that's so wrong.

"Just as you can feel my influence I can sense your emotions. I don't like the way you make me feel."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry for your pain…" She says sarcastically and leans against the wall as the blood takes its course and she starts to heal but slowly.

This makes the vampire laugh a bit.

"How do you know my husband sir?"

"He used to live here years ago."

"You were here during that time?"

Jasper nods.

"He's very noble man your husband. I rather hated it when he left but knew it wouldn't last. He hated every moment here. Much like you..."

"Certainly sounds like him." She says with a smile.

"You should smile more often Mrs. Cullen."

She nods but the frown returns when she sees Felix outside with Charlie out the window. She hurriedly rises. "Word of advice… take it or leave it. Do whatever it takes to survive. Things will take its course the way it's meant to." She turns to say something and Jasper's gone.

Bella swallows nervously as she watches Felix taking Charlie's hand and walking him around. She tries to find the way out of this room out to Charlie.

"Ah, the Belladonna herself." She turns to see Aro leaning against a pillar as she reaches for the door leading out towards Felix and Charlie.

"I think Charlie's in better hands with someone that's aware of how a real vampire should be. You show much weakness. Your son shows great potential and strength he will make a great asset. But with your influence you'd only weaken him. As much as I respected Carlisle he was foolish, weak and a pathetic excuse for our existence."

Bella's knuckles pop at this.

"My husband is far from any of those things."

Aro laughs softly.

"Ah, if only my wife thought such things of me."

Aro puts a hand to Bella's shoulder and runs another along her back as they both look out watching Felix and Charlie.

"You should know I do not condone what my guard did. You can be assured I will not let harm come to the child. I will watch Felix closely."

Bella nods but reaches for the doorknob leading out.

"However… " Aro grabs her hand.

"It is best you stay away from Charlie. We cannot have him going soft. That is why instead of killing Felix I've offered him a second chance. He will erase the damage you and Carlisle have done to Charlie. Once Charlie begins to see the true ways of vampirism you can see him again."

Bella closes her eyes for a moment then turns around clasping her hand around Aro's neck slamming him into the wall.

"I will not be told I've to stay away from my son."  
Aro keeps the smile on his face.

As Bella's yanked off him.

"I had it Caius…" he says with a shrug.

"I rather like the foreplay if I'm to be honest. Maybe there is some hope for you dear Isabella."

Aro sighs. "Take her to one of the rooms. Make sure there's someone keeping guard of her room." Caius says to one of the other guards.

"Oh and one more thing my dear child."

Bella turns and Aro grabs her and tosses her in to the ceiling and back down catching her.

"Do not forget where you are and who it is you're amongst! Do we have an understanding?"  
Bella nods but takes one last look at Charlie outside with Felix and is dragged upstairs. The door slams and she winces and falls to her knees realizing she's had her son and her husband taken away. She was living a nightmare within a nightmare and she feared she'd never wake.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thank you!**

_"Neither am I… Felix however felt much differently on the issue. He'd spoke of the Volturi before. Now I've never met them but just from what little I'd already known. I knew deep in my heart that wasn't the life I wanted to live. Apparently, he'd spent some time there and they'd asked for him to join. I was holding him back because he'd met me not long after this offer. The more time progressed he became more and more anxious. Well that day was the breaking point. I expressed to him that I no longer wanted to be a vampire. I'd no desire to be a part of the Volturi and to be honest though I'd not conveyed that part as much as I should have I also didn't want to be a vampire by his side. His mate for life… Both these played a factor in my decision. Needless to say he'd not liked what I had to say. He locked me in the bathroom and said he'd somewhere to go and that I was to be turned once he got back."_

Carlisle shakes his head at the memory…

_"Carlisle have you ever met the Volturi?"_

_"Actually yes Bella. It was quite sometime ago. I spent some time in Volterra."_

_"I use to live with the Volturi."_  
_"You?!"_

_"I'm afraid so Bella."_

_"Please tell me you were never an actual part of the Volturi Carlisle."_

The memories continue as he takes down his prey…

_"I'd only want to be a vampire if I knew my life would be with you. I only despised it with Felix because I couldn't picture my life serving him and the Volturi. That's not a life that's a prison sentence and I'd already experience enough of that. Carlisle with you it's different. I see it as a second chance and with someone I could love for eternity. When I look back on it I don't think I ever knew what true love was. Felix was all I'd ever known and before him there were some humans I'd tried dating but it never worked out Felix was my first serious relationship. Carlisle you're the only one that's made me feel the way I do. I might not of liked the idea of loathed the idea of being a vampire when you first found me in that church but through you and your wonderful friends that's no longer how I feel. Now I'd take pride in walking beside you as your equal."_

_"You really feel that way?"_

He closes his eyes at this shaking his head…

_"If we did this when do you wish to be turned?"_

He sighs in thought…

"How could I have failed you Bella dear?"

_"That's not a life that's a prison sentence and I'd already experience enough of that…"_ Those words alone haunted him over and over…

That's all he kept hearing as the days progressed. He'd let the one thing she feared the most happen. He was to protect her like he'd promised her he would when he first took her in. He was to raise Charlie like his own. He'd sworn his undying love and safety to her. How could he let this happen?

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You honestly think you bastards can keep me from my son!"

"Lady haven't you learned anything yet? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

He goes back to his book his legs crossed about the floor. Bella shakes her head stepping out and heading down the hall anyhow.

The vampire sighs and throws his book to the floor. He appears by her side and grabs her arm.

"Come on now. Back you go."

"The fuck I will. I don't care what I have to do that man is not raising my son!"

Jasper shakes his head and suddenly they're in the room the door slammed shut and he's got her penned to the wall. He couldn't deny even to himself though he was beginning to like this vampire. She had fight in her and he could see why Carlisle had chosen her to be his after all his years alone. Jasper himself had witnessed how Carlisle was with women he'd not just settle down with anyone. Jasper was seeing what Carlisle saw even though her emotions was taking a toll on him he saw the love, beauty and strength in this woman. But that was also going to get her and Charlie killed and quite quickly he feared if he didn't open her eyes.

"If you were fucking patient and would listen to me. Behind these walls no one knows Carlisle more than I besides you and your son. Just wait…"He drops his hold shaking his head.

They both turn to see Felix opening the door. Jasper looks back to Bella with a nod and leaves the room. He shuts the door on the way out and Felix leans back against the wall folding his arms about.

* * *

"Where do we go from here love?"

She thinks about everything Jasper's said to her… She sighs hating this… But she'd do anything for Charlie. Anything…

"I'm sorry Felix." She lowers her head shaking it.

He tilts his head looking to her.

"Come here."

God please… She swallows it back and goes to him.

He cups her chin into his hands then hauls off and slaps her.

"Don't you ever do something like that again! Do we have an understanding darling Isabella?"

She nods.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know you are my Isabella. I know." He pulls her to his chest hugging her running his filthy hands all over her.

"How is Charlie?"

"He's aged somewhat today…"

She swallows back.

"How much?"

"Another year, he's a brat you've lacked in your mothering skills. He doesn't listen and is always crying. He won't shut up asking for you and that stupid idiot you were with. I don't take kindly to my son referring to another man as his father! That will be put to a stop."  
"Just let me talk to him Felix I can help."

You son of a bitch fucking prick, of course he's asking for Carlisle you piece of shit. She'd never been so angry in her entire existence. How dare he!

"I don't think you being around him will help he's a fucking little titty baby as is."

It kept everything in her will not to snap Felix's neck right there. How dare he talk this way about her son and about Carlisle! So much rage and hatred filled her heart. Felix sighs.

"I want us to be a family Isabella but you got to behave you've been a very naughty girl and you know how I feel about that. I want you to be my wife and we take care of our son the way we should. But another thing is you can't be soft on him. He's one of us!"

"I'll do whatever you want Felix. I'm sorry for how I've been I don't meant to cause you pain. I will be a better mother."

Every word that escaped her mouth she felt more and more ill.

"We feed in an hour. You can see Charlie then but only then do you understand? You've to prove to me that you can be a good mother and set good examples for our son. If you do not then I've no choice."

She nods. Felix kisses her lips.

"Then I will return for you then."

He leaves pulling the door shut and Bella comes to the floor on her hands and knees. The tears of blood return and her nails dig into the floor.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle…" She says feeling as though the devil himself was having a good laugh at her expense everything she feared was coming to play.

* * *

"Two more days…"

"You know the plan? I go in alone…"

They all nod.

"If we pick up any sign of trouble then we intervene."

Carlisle nods.  
"I truly hope there isn't but we shan't be so lucky." He says with a sigh.

For once the peaceful Carlisle the one that didn't like to fight. Well he'd officially left the building and the Volturi was about to see a side of him they never knew existed he was going to get his wife and son back and he didn't care who he killed in order to do it. He'd take down their entire existence if that's what it boiled down to. Peaceful Carlisle Cullen, the doctor everything half humane about him was gone at the moment. He was full-fledged vampire, one that had never been more pissed off than he was now…

Anyone that had laid a single harmful hand on Charlie or his Bella would die no matter the circumstances he was done with the games done with the Volturi but more than anything he was done with Felix…

Garrett and Kate didn't dare comment that no matter how much Carlisle fed his eyes continued to stay charcoal black. Since they'd taken his wife and son they'd not been gold since…

* * *

Bella held Charlie in disbelief on how he was now a toddler he'd long legs like her father had. His hair was still dark like Charlie Swan and thick. She was so thankful to see he didn't look like Felix. She did her best to ignore and not to make a grimacing face as Felix put his arms around her and kissed along her shoulders. She heard the humans being led into the throne room. Charlie clung onto her neck.

"I missed you mommy!"

"I missed you too baby."

"When is daddy coming?!"

She hears Felix's jaw clench.

"I'm your father Charlie I've already told you this."

"You're not my daddy!"

Felix's hold around Bella became painfully tighter.

"Tell him!" He said harshly into her ear.

She nods. Her mind races and she takes Charlie's hand and leads him off into a corner.

"Charlie baby…" She swallows as if nails were launched into her throat.

"Look at me ok."

He nods as she holds his hands and gets down to his level on her knees. She leans over kissing his forehead first. She sighs and starts almost wishing that they'd just go ahead and kill them both. But she knew they needed to fight and she truly hoped that whatever damage was done that she and Carlisle could fix… If she ever saw her husband again…

"Baby I need you to understand something ok…"

God help me… please help me… she thinks as she says this.

"Felix is your real father Charlie."

He shakes his head and his lip puckers as he looks back to Felix.

"No! He's not mommy! He's not daddy!"

Felix makes a face shaking his head his eyes go black as he looks upon Bella and Charlie.

"Please baby I know it's confusing and I'm sorry but he is your daddy… "

"NUH UH! Daddy's a doctor and daddy doesn't look like that and daddy's not MEAN!"

Felix sneers his hands fold into fist. Bella's scared beyond belief that he's about to harm Charlie.

"He's not mean he cares for you a great deal and you just haven't got to know him. Once you get to know him you'll see Charlie."

God why… Why do I have to do this!?

"Daddy doesn't hurt us mommy! He hurts you and me!" He points to Felix and Felix rushes over Bella places herself before Charlie and puts him in the corner for protection.  
"You're not trying hard enough!" Felix hisses and smacks her.

Charlie breaks through under her legs and hits Felix.

"You don't hurt my mommy my daddy will come back and he will…"  
"NO!" Bella yells as he grabs Charlie by the collar of his shirt.

She yanks him out of his hold.

"You can't do that if you want to earn his trust Felix! You can't get so mad!"

She holds Charlie away from Felix and kisses his forehead.

"See that right there is what's wrong with him. You're too soft he needed a spanking not fucking hugs and kisses! You're only further proving my point."

The humans come in and she's thankful for the distraction as Felix heads over to feed. She stays back with Charlie and whispers as quietly as possible.

"Charlie love, daddy will come for us but for now we have to play make believe… Do you understand baby?"

He looks to her sadly then back to Felix as he feeds.

"Make believe mommy?"

"Yes where you pretend Felix is daddy… can you do that for me Charlie? Can you show me how well you play house?"

He folds his arms pouting.

"But I don't like him mommy."

"Then that's why we pretend sweetheart. Show mommy how well you can pretend even when I'm not there. Pretend Felix is daddy…"

"I don't like this game."

"I know baby but we won't have to play it long ok."

Charlie nods.

"So he's daddy and your mommy?"

She nods.

"Ok mommy but I don't like this game."

"I know baby but it's just for a little bit. Daddy will come for us I promise."

She stops as she's Felix looking back to her last thing she wants is for them to overhear or to give reason for Aro to try and read Charlie. She just smiles and pats Charlie on the back.

"We start our playtime now Charlie. Go give daddy a hug."

The look on her son's face kills her but she didn't know how else to go about this and make it out alive. She truly hoped Carlisle would be here soon…

"You should feed…" She hears the voice knowing its Jasper. She turns to see him feeding off a young woman. He looks to her a certain way and nods then goes back to feeding.

Bella sighs and heads over trying to pick from the horror these poor humans are going through. Felix and Charlie feed from another young woman. She notices Aro watching her as she looks around.

He waves her over with a smile. She nods and swallows as she heads over.

"Looks as though you've done something right my dear child."

She nods as he looks to Felix and Charlie.

"Come now feed alongside of me."

He yanks a teenage boy towards Bella. She fights the grimace that fights to be formed on her face. Instead she nods and clasp her hand over the young man's neck. She notes the green in his eyes the look of utter fear. She thinks of her son and gently caresses the poor boys face he swallows staring amongst her. She makes out Jasper watching from the corner of her eye and something told her he was influencing this young boy for her so he'd not scream in fear. And for the first time in her vampire existence she took a life…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (Don't own anything) **Read and Review please thanks! I don't do this often but I feel the need to say this. Coming from the heart if any motherfucker ever thinks he can bully you and make you feel the way Bella has in this story get help from those that love you or someone you trust. Don't let them make you feel like you've no choice. (To be perfectly honest cheesy as it is this story was a bit hard to write but I think I needed it. Sappy as is I was this girl once upon a time and at times she still peeks out don't let it take you down tell the asshole to FUCK OFF and know you deserve better whether you have a Carlisle in your life or not you're strong enough to get through it I promise. I didn't have a Carlisle at the moment but I'm still here he's just a nice dream lol)**

"She's pathetic and annoying…"

Jasper shakes his head as he listens on this.

"Honestly what's with Felix's and Aro's fixation on her?"  
"Someone sounds mighty jealous." Alec tells his sister.

"Jealous? What's to be jealous about?"  
"She's hot."

Jasper softly laughs to himself but continues to read his book listening to the other's nonsense.

"Do you find her attractive Jasper?"

He sighs placing his book down.

"Why does any of this matter Jane?"

She shrugs but deep down he knew it was because Aro had never shown any physical interest in Jane. Though for years she'd wished he had. He actually thought it was rather funny how much she couldn't stand that Aro sought interest in Isabella. However he did think it wrong considering not only was Isabella married but Aro was as well. That and he wondered what Felix would think if he looked out the window about now… All Jasper knew is he was glad he wasn't going to be on Carlisle Cullen's bad side once he arrived. He knew Carlisle would be here any day now to collect his family. There would be no hope for Aro or Felix after this…

"Well are you going to answer my question or not?"

Jasper presses his lips together and looks outside.

"Very…" He says with a shrug and goes back to his book.

Jane's jaw drops and her brother starts to laugh.

"See told you she's very fuckable."

Alec the little shit… Jasper thought to himself… Fuckable? Really?

"Honestly she's so plain."

Jasper even cocks a brow at this.

"Plain and just how so?"

Jasper rolled his eyes wishing they'd just shut up now. He peeks over his book to see Aro holding Bella's hand walking her around. His free hand about the slope of her back and he'd a pretty good grin about his face. Jasper secretly hoped Aro's wife would come down and see this. Not that it mattered Aro always got what he wanted everyone was far too scared to take him on or stand against him. Which was why even if Felix saw this he knew that there was two things that would come out of this… Felix would die from being stupid and speaking his mind on this or two Felix would pretend to see nothing but try to hide how pissed he was and unfortunately take it out on her or Charlie. Jasper feared his last thought most. His stomach turned as Aro parted a hair from Isabella's face placing it behind her ear. Jasper put himself in Carlisle's shoes for a moment and knew he'd want to rip them both limp from limp and feed them each part he ripped off.

What made this worse was he could sense Bella around both men. She feared them both greatly. However she had greater anxiety towards Felix, but even now as Aro has his hands about her Jasper sensed fear, guilt, sadness and anger. As for little Charlie it seemed the poor lad was living off fear and sadness the only thing that kept him centered was his mother and when they didn't let her around him he was a mess. The fear was slightly there with Aro as well but it was more pronounced around his father.

Aro picks Charlie up as he runs up to Isabella. It's at that moment Felix enters the area they're all in and turns to see what everyone is watching. Jasper becomes ill due to his emotions. He leans back looking to Felix his eyes black with rage. The sense of being replaced comes about as he watches Aro with his hands about Isabella and he's holding Charlie. Sure enough he does what Felix assumed he would do. He swallows it back even he's not dumb enough to question Aro. He pretends it doesn't affect him and leaves the area. Carlisle you'd better come quick Jasper finds himself thinking…

* * *

Felix yanks Bella into his lap as Charlie sleeps. He kisses along her neck but then grabs a lock of her hair forcing her against his chest. He whispers…  
"You honestly think I don't know what's going on around here?"

He grits his teeth.

"You think I don't know what you're trying to pull with Aro?"

"Felix please…"

"You really are a whore you'd spread your legs for anyone wouldn't you!" He harshly whispers.

"When are you going to get through to that pretty little head of yours that you're mine? I'm tired of your games."

And that's another thing! He takes her ring finger covers her mouth with one hand and snaps her ring finger off with the other. Her eyes widen and she screams into his palm.

"It'll heal.." He says tossing the finger and ring onto the floor.

"Hurts like a bitch." He shows her the scar Carlisle left when he took his hand.

"But it will."

He forces Bella back up and drags her into the hallway shoving her down. He looks to her bloody show of tears rears back disgusted.

"You really are a fucking bitch you make me sick. You're staying in your own room tonight I'm keeping Charlie…"

Jasper grinds his jaw as he overhears this. He never took too kindly to women being called such names and Isabella of all didn't deserve that. Jasper looks down the hall to see Charlie's awake now holding a toy truck in hand but watching Felix and his mother from the doorway of Felix's room. Jasper sighs hating to intervene but he couldn't just stand by anymore.

"That's enough…" He says trying to seem indifferent.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying last thing you want is problems with Aro if he shall see this or hear of this…"

Felix's jaw clenches, his knuckles pop. Jasper hears as Felix leans into Isabella's ear and whispers.

"You better set Aro straight or I'll set you straight. Do we have an understanding?"

She closes her eyes and nods.

Felix gives Jasper a go to hell look and storms off. Bella looks to Jasper appreciatively and heads towards the room Felix slams the door locking it. Bella bangs on the door hearing Charlie crying for her.

"Go to bed Charlie you can see her tomorrow."

She closed her eyes sinking down to her knees against the door. Jasper looks to see her missing finger. "You should feed it helps the healing process take place faster."

Bella thought of her husband missing him terribly. She closed her eyes thinking of his smile, laughter, his eyes, his voice, and his touch…

Jasper sighs knowing she'd not heard a word he said. Bella's eyes suddenly go black and she stands up facing the door. He watches as she bust the door down. She grabs Charlie Felix goes to attack and Jasper prepares to defend her and Charlie's cause.

"If you even touch me or Charlie I will march right up to Aro's room and tell him everything!"

"You wouldn't!" He sneers.

"Try me Felix. I dare you."

Jasper can't stop the smile that forms on his face as he watches Felix coward down stepping away from her. She then bends down and grabs her wedding ring.

"This right here… was given to me by a real man. A man that doesn't feel the need to pop me one every time he looks upon me! He doesn't criticize me every chance he gets! A real man that has loved my son unconditionally! He's been more a father to Charlie than you could ever possibly be."

Jasper focus's his ability on Felix so he doesn't harm Bella or Charlie.

"You should go on…" Jasper hints with a nod.

Bella nods and return and heads down the hall with Charlie.

"Don't tell me you're in on this?"

"In on what exactly?" Jasper says with a shrug and leaves Felix to his own in his room pulling the door shut.

* * *

"Come to me my dear." Aro pats his leg in which for Bella to sit upon.

She looks to Felix eerily. He presses his lips together and picks Charlie up.

"Bring the child with you my dear." Aro says looking to Felix.

"They shall dine with me tonight."

Aro's wife turns to him as she's talking to Marcus. Aro winks to her and she shakes her head looking to Bella and Charlie. Caius smiles and leans back in his chair.

The human's enter the room and Bella looks to her son. She covers his eyes as they start in on feeding.

"Enough of that he needs to learn my little Belladonna."

It unnerved her the way Aro talked to her. She felt for his wife and it embarrassed her how he'd touch her in front of everyone even Felix. She knew he had to know it angered Felix yet he continued. Not that she cared what Felix thought but she didn't want him angrier than he was already it only caused her and Charlie more hell once they were alone with him.

Aro pulled her into his lap as he had her share a woman with him. Charlie tugged at his mother's dress. She looked down to Charlie and watched as Charlie pointed his fingers towards the door with a huge grin. "Daddy!" Bella shot up as it all unfolded. He nodded towards her his eyes locking with hers. Bella she looked around to the body she was feeding from and the lap she'd sat upon. Guilt filled her heart. He nodded again and held out a hand as though she were an innocent child. She swallowed and picked Charlie up.

"Now, now Mr. Cullen not so fast, you must stay and dine with us."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thank you **

Carlisle ignores Aro and continues to hold out his hand for Bella. She makes her way down keeping locked into his eyes. Bella reaches over for his hand when Aro appears behind her and puts a hand upon her waist and whispers in her ear.

"Are you certain this is what you want my Belladonna?"

Bella keeps her eyes upon her husband. She nods fearful he might not want her however once he learns of everything that took place.

"We've so much to offer you here. Here you could be a Queen…" He hints.

Carlisle focus's everything he has on keeping all composure. He'd not planned that Aro would seek a special interest in his wife as well. Wasn't that far of a stretch for Carlisle to believe though considering Aro never had respect for his own wife from what he'd ever witnessed. He could see Felix from the corner of his eye and knew this display was upsetting him as well. This concerned Carlisle only in the worrisome that he might attack…

Aro continued to have his hands about his wife and Carlisle wanted to take his…

But instead he continues to work on his patience his main concern was getting his wife and son out of there and safely. He'd not wanted them to witness a full out battle or be put in possible harm's way. He'd already feared what his son and wife had seen or possibly been through at this point already.

Carlisle also knew if Aro read him even for just a moment there would be great danger as he'd see what was planned if things went sour. He was a bit thrown off to find his wife feeding from a human and in the lap of one of the kings. But he knew his wife more than anyone. He knew within every depth's of his soul that she did so merely for survival. He could see it in her eyes the moment she looked upon him. Bella nods Carlisle's direction and give Charlie a slight push that way. He could see the fear in Bella's eyes. All she cared about at the moment was protecting their son.  
"Daddy!" He continued to keep an eye on Bella but kneeled down picking Charlie up.

"I missed you daddy! So did mommy!"

"I missed you too son." Carlisle says kissing his forehead.

"He is not your father Charlie I am! Now get your ass over here!" Felix demanded.

Carlisle sighs and looks to Felix. He wanted to snap his neck for talking to Charlie like that.

"He's right Charlie. He is your real father but I am your adoptive father. You've the choice son. Charlie what would make you happy?"

Charlie wraps his arms around Carlisle neck.

"I don't like him daddy. He's mean!"

Felix's sneers towards Charlie then looks to Bella.

"This is your fault!" He points.

Bella swallows and Carlisle focuses on placing Charlie down and pushing Charlie further back behind him now. He wanted him out of there before Aro read him.

"Bella my dear do you wish to come home? Or reside here?"

She steps towards Carlisle. Aro grabs her arm.

"Is that truly what you want child? I've so much to offer. Not just you but Charlie as well."

"Do I mean so little to you husband?" Sulpicia speaks up.

Aro grins at this and turns back towards his wife. Carlisle takes the opportunity to yank Bella over towards him. Felix sees this however and dashes right towards them going after Bella. Carlisle places Bella behind him and shoves Felix with both his hands across the throne room. Felix fires back like a bullet and Aro grabs him and slams him into the ground.

"Stay!" Aro hisses and rises adjusting himself.

"Won't you stay for a bit at least give them time to decide or the three of you are more than welcome to join us."

"They will be coming home with me now Aro but thank you kindly for your hospitality."

Carlisle cautiously takes a step back as they go to make their exit.

"Not so fast…"

Aro approaches him and looks him in the eyes.

"They are special Carlisle they seek protection. Protection in which you cannot give and have proven you cannot. You let one of my guards take them both and from right under your nose. I can offer them everything you cannot. I've grown rather attached to the both mainly the lovely Isabella…"

Jasper shakes his head feeling Sulpicia's emotions on this. She closes her eyes and sinks to the floor of to a corner of the room.

"If that be the case then why does he still stand?" Carlisle says looking to Felix.

"You've obviously seen everything he's done yet you've allowed him to live. Something I would haven't have allowed. Something I won't allow." Carlisle hints looking back to Felix.

"That and how dare you take it upon yourself to try and steal my wife. I know how my wife feels about me. What you've just done to Sulpicia is unforgivable and frankly it makes you a lowdown son of a bitch."

Aro's eyes widen at Carlisle's words and he laughs a bit. Aro take Carlisle's hand. Carlisle shoves Bella and Charlie further back. Bella gets what Carlisle is trying to do and she picks Charlie up. Aro looks upon Carlisle shaking his head.

Bella screams and Carlisle turns to see Felix dragging her by the hair as she holds Charlie in her arms. Carlisle goes to attack and Aro sends him flying and thus make the battle officially on as the Denali coven bust through the doors.

Felix continues to drag Bella and Charlie away from the area in which this is all taking place. He tosses them both into a room. Bella holds Charlie and screams as Felix returns with gasoline and starts to douse the room.  
"If I can't have you then no one can! I won't let another day go by and watch some other man's grimy hands all over you. YOU'RE MINE BOTH OF YOU! YOU WILL DIE MINE AND REMEMBER YOU'RE MINE!"

Bella covers Charlie as he pours the gasoline on them. She does her best to make sure none of it gets on Charlie and she takes it all. Felix grabs her by the collar of her dress.

"I love you. I love you so fucking much. You must understand that is why I have to do this." He forces his lip on hers and he steps back out of the room and tosses a lit zippo amongst the ground.  
"Charlie!" She screams and focuses on her shield as the flames descend.

Charlie starts to cry. Bella focuses all she has on blocking them from the fire.

"Mommy!" Charlie cries.

Bella cries along with him knowing she won't be able to hold this forever. She cradles him rocking him. Suddenly their both lifted up and they crash through a window. She looks to see her husband the look of determination in his eyes. But Bella slams him down into the earth as the flames were lit amongst him.

"Daddy!"

"Carlisle!"

She knocks more dirt around him.

"Daddy…" Charlie cries.

Bella looks to her husband as some of his skin starts to flake away becoming ashes. Parts of him blew away amongst the air.

"NO YOU DON'T CARLISLE!" She screams at him.

Bella thinks fast as quickly grabs Charlie. She takes him amongst a tree.

"You stay put! Still! I have to help daddy ok!" He nods.

Bella hated to leave her son like that but knew Carlisle was about to be done for. She grabs the first prey she can find. She grabs the deer and hurries back she slits its throat and drains the blood amongst Carlisle's mouth.

"Please, Please fight! You must!"

Still he continues to fall apart. Bella sinks to her knees.

"I love you! You can't leave me!"

Aro appears behind her.

"Perhaps it is for the best my dear."

She gasps out seeing that he has Charlie.

"Charlie!"

Aro sighs.

"Come along. Let it be he's done and you and Charlie are where you belong."

"NO I'm not leaving him!"

Aro picks her up one handed by the waist dragging her back with him.

"NO! PLEASE! ARO PLEASE STOP!"

"You honestly want to torture yourself by watching him die!"

Charlie squirms out of Aro's hold and dashes towards Carlisle.

"NO CHARLIE!" Bella says fearful of what he'll see.

"Daddy!"

She watches in horror as Charlie dives in after his father. Aro and Bella jump back as they see a flash of something amongst the area. They hear Charlie crying and Bella runs over to him. She yanks him up checking him over.

She goes to look to see what the odd light was in the earth with her husband inside but Aro grabs her by the arm yet again dragging her back. Charlie continues to cry reaching out for his daddy as they are continued to be led away. Bella gasps out covering Charlie's eyes as they begin to walk amongst the battle taking place.

"Come help me Jasper." Aro says waving him over.

Jasper looks to Aro.

"I don't know about that."

Aro looks to him oddly.

"And why not!"

"Because I fear him far more than I've ever feared you." Jasper says with a smile.

Bella narrows her eyes confused. She feels a familiar set of hands go about her and Charlie. A smile breaks along her face.

"I will be taking my wife and son home." He says.

"Would you be so kind Jasper?"

Jasper nods.

"But of course Mr. Cullen."

Jasper takes Bella and Charlie's hands leading them towards safety. Bella looks to Jasper.  
"I must fight alongside of my husband."

"With all due respect Mrs. Cullen I don't think he'd let me live if I let you out of my sight."

Bella nods but gets down on one knee looking to her son.

"I will return mommy has to help daddy now. You stay here and protect Jasper so daddy doesn't kill him." She says with a wink.

Jasper shakes his head but nods.

"I'll protect him with my life Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Bella and I know that you will. I saw it in my husband's eyes when he entrusted you to our safety. Mommy loves you Charlie so does daddy we'll be back soon ok." Charlie nods taking Jasper's hand.

Bella enters the area to find Jane using her powers amongst the coven and Carlisle. Bella looks to Jane and smiles shaking her head. Jane frowns as everyone rises. Carlisle looks back to his wife then back to Aro where he takes his opportunity as his wife shields the coven.

"You should have never touched my wife." Carlisle says and Bella turns to see what Garrett and Kate were talking about when it came to her husband. The vampire was awakened within him. He was no longer the gentle doctor she'd first met and married. This wasn't even the Carlisle she'd seen in training. This was the centuries old vampire that had been pushed around too far. He'd not given Aro another chance as he took his head. It rolled amongst the ground and Carlisle turns to Bella he swallows back but is still in vampire mode as he looks to Edward.

"Who else?"

Bella looked to him in wonder.

"Jane…"

Carlisle nods and Bella's wondering what that meant.

"Jane starts to run away as Carlisle yanks her up by the hair. He slams her into one of the throne chairs then grabs her by the blonde locks and rips her head off."

Bella swallows back nervously not sure what to think or how to react.

"Anyone else?"

"Just Felix who's hightailed it." Edward points a certain way as he's taking on Alec.

Carlisle nods he slowly approaches Bella.

"Come with me my dear wife. We've to teach a lesson…"

She swallows back as the fury is still amongst his eyes however his touch was gentle and kind…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (Don't own crap) **Read and Review please thanks! DARK CARLISLE MOMENTS WARNING**

Carlisle takes her hand as he dashes towards the area in which Edward had pointed out. He stops every once in a while looking around and sniffing the air. It actually reminded Bella of the mode he went into when he first discovered she was pregnant. Finding Felix was what consumed his mind now and he wouldn't stop until they found him…

After a bit longer Carlisle freezes and looks to Bella. He grabs her around the waist and they end up in a tree. He puts his finger to her lips and nods. She swallows back as he looks around. Carlisle gives her a nod and takes off leaving her in the tree. She looks around confused. Bella becomes concerned as a good amount of time passes. Finally, she feels a gust of something fly by her and she looks down to see Felix down in the earth beneath her.

"Come down my dear."

She nervously jumps down.

"Stay!" Carlisle demands Felix.

Carlisle folds his arms looking to Felix. Felix looks to Bella confused.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost." Carlisle says.

Felix sneers and begins to look around for a way out.

"I want you to tell Isabella why she deserved the torment you placed upon her…"

Felix half laughs.

"I don't have to tell that bitch anything."

Carlisle grinds his teeth together but continues.

"I think you do. I think its confession time. Tell her everything! Tell her about everything you've done wrong! Tell her about every other woman you were sleeping with and feeding from behind her back! Tell her how you were feeding from innocents the entire relationship! Tell her that everything that ever came out of your mouth was nothing more than a lie! Tell her about how you had another vampire charm her own mother into forgetting about her and making Bella think she wanted nothing to do with her when she tried to get in contact with her daughter again! Tell her the truth about what happened to Charlie Swan!"

Bella looks to her husband completely lost. Felix cocks a brow laughing. Carlisle nods towards Bella.

"Now how did you know all that?" Felix says looking to Carlisle.

Edward leaps down from a tree.

"Because I read it in your mind I've seen everything you've ever done to this woman and her son. I also saw how she how she nearly died starving herself in order to honor her husband, I saw that you tried to kill your own son, I saw that you yet again forced yourself on this vampire, broke her finger taking her wedding band off her, I've seen the truth behind why Bella and Charlie ended up feeding from human blood. Everything this vampire did was for mere survival because of you and Aro. Mainly you! I've felt the guilt, humiliation, rage and fear from Jasper that has come from Bella and Charlie during their stay here."

"You want to know Isabella? You want to know what happened to your beloved father? The man you always chose before me!?"

Bella's eyes go pitch black her old breathing habit from being human returns as she looks upon Felix.

"I snapped his fucking neck like a twig. Staging the perfect accident for the car wreck he was supposing helping out with before he was able to make it to you. You stupid, stupid bitch. I warned you and you never listen you kept trying to leave me! Then you go and name that little fucking bastard after that dumbass." Bella closes her eyes both fist folded. Carlisle nods at this.

Felix takes a step forward and Carlisle appears before him and jams his mouth open taking his tongue and throwing it to the ground.

"You will never speak to her again."

Carlisle looks to his wife and nods.

Bella dashes over slamming Felix into a tree and punches him. Felix punches her back and Edward takes a step forward. Carlisle puts a hand to his shoulder narrowing his eyes with a nod. Bella shakes her head and both her hands clasp over his throat. She slams him repeatedly in the tree Carlisle listens as she cries out with each blow. Felix's face cracks and begins to crumble.

"I hate you. You took everything from me!" She hisses.

"EVERYTHING!"

Edward's jaw drops as she punches through the area his heart would have been if he were human. Carlisle nods at this and walks over towards Bella. He grabs her by the arm as Felix looks to his chest in disbelief. Carlisle kisses the top of Bella's head.

"Go to Edward now Bella dear."

She shakes her head angrily upon Felix her hands reach out yet again and Carlisle brings them down. "I got it from here. I won't have this be on your hands Bella. But I did want him to feel your humiliation but I want him to feel my wrath. Edward please take her away from here. I will return shortly." Carlisle says not looking back but staring upon Felix.

Edward nods and grabs her arm she yanks away.

"I want to see!" She demands.

Carlisle sighs and turns slightly towards her.

"But I don't want you to my dear. Just trust me and go with Edward. He will not walk away I promise you've my word but this; my dear wife is something I do not want you to see. I've my reasons…So go please go."

Bella shakes her head but does as he wishes. Only further proving to her husband how much she loves and respects him. Carlisle waits till he senses she and Edward are out of the area. Carlisle didn't want Bella to ever see this side of him. It was bad enough what she'd already witnessed but if he could give her one thing he'd at least give her this. He'd not want her to see him be anything like Felix and that's what he was about to become. He was about to treat Felix like he had Bella. He wasn't going to make this fast or painless by any stretch of the imagination. Felix was about to feel the worst kind of pain imaginable to a vampire. That was why he had to send Bella away. He'd not want to bring back those memories yet again or have his loving wife see his darkest side. He wanted Bella to see him for he truly was and this, what he was about to become wasn't him not by far. But Carlisle looks upon Felix taking everything inside, everything, he closes his eyes for a moment. Once he opens them he opens them with a smile…

He puts Felix through the tree and punches him repeatedly in the face. Carlisle then stops and gets up waving his hands about egging Felix on. Felix shakes his head raising his brows. He swings at Carlisle and Carlisle punches him again then grabs him by the hair dragging him through the woods. He thinks about Bella being raped and finds a bed of thorns. He rips Felix's clothing off and takes his arms snapping them off and slams him into the bed of thorns repeatedly. Felix groans out and starts to plead for his life only he's no tongue in which to truly beg. Carlisle sneers shaking his head.

"Begging? You're pathetic…"

Carlisle slams him down once more he then takes his legs and tosses the very zippo that Felix had used on Bella and Charlie onto Felix's torso. Felix's muffled screams escape out as the very gasoline he used on them is now being doused on him. Carlisle watches as he burst into flames and his ashes descend into the air.

Carlisle then closes his eyes for a moment. He opens them the gold returning to his eyes…

* * *

Everything started to come together for Carlisle as he looks upon Bella. Bella however lowered her head in shame. Thus, confused him and he wondered what she was thinking. He put a single finger under her chin and looked upon her once more.

"Please let me see your beautiful face don't ever hide it from me dear Bella."

She nods but his eyes narrow and he puts his thumb upon her face removing the substance that leaked from them.

"Does this hurt?"

She shakes her head. He rubs his fingers together looking upon them confused.

"I've never seen such a thing."

He watches as she closes her eyes and it becomes wider spread. Carlisle puts his arms around her, letting the bloody show of tears stain his clothing.

"And I'd hoped you'd never have to cry again."  
He runs his hands along her back and through her hair.

"I'm so sorry…" She cries and he rears back looking to her.

"Sorry what on earth?"  
"I dishonored you I failed you I'm a horrible wife Carlisle!"

He swallows back blown away.

"Why would you ever think such a thing?"

She falls to her knees and looks to him.

"I let everything that shouldn't have happened, happen. I failed you in every way! You've every reason to HATE ME!"

He kneels down offering a hand continuing to look into her eyes.

"There's not a thing in this entire world you could do to cause me to hate you. How could you think such a horrible thing my dear. You heard what Edward said we know the truth…"

She shakes her head.

"I let our son get hurt, I let him feed from a human, I let Felix …" She shakes her head.

Carlisle shuts her up with a kiss one he'd been longing for. Both find it hard to pull away from one another but Carlisle makes himself stop and looks her in the eyes.

"Bella my dear, all I cared about was you and Charlie surviving I'd not cared on how you went about it."

Bella half smiles shaking her head.

"What is it my dear?"

"Jasper said something to me along the same lines."

"Ah, well great minds tend to think alike." Carlisle winks.

Jasper leaps down from a tree with their son.  
"Daddy!" Charlie runs up to him wrapping his tiny hands around his leg.

"I suppose we do…" Jasper bows before Bella and takes her hand kissing it.

"Thank you Jasper I owe you everything."

"You owe me nothing just get these two home safely I'll handle the rest of this mess."

Carlisle nods as he picks up Charlie kissing his cheeks and puts his arm around Bella's waist.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please and thanks to those that have so sweet makes my day :)**

Carlisle slowly and carefully runs a gentle hand along his wife's neckline. They've managed to get Charlie to sleep and found a hotel for now until they could figure out everything else. He watches her in the mirror as she cleanses off her face. He notes the way her hands are still unsteady as she dries off her face.

Once she's done he lifts her up on the bathroom counter and kisses the top of her forehead and leans against hers with his own.

"I love you. I love you so much Bella. I'm so sorry for all this. I was to protect you from all this. Because of me you had to live your worst nightmare."

"How could you blame yourself?"

"I should have hunted the bastard down after he came after you the first time. I could have lost you and Charlie. I can't fathom it I just can't Bella."

His head rest amongst her breast now as she runs her fingers along his blond locks. He makes his way back up and caresses her cheek. He looks back to their sleeping son.

"Seems we're to start over a bit, rebuild so to speak. You both will need help and support in overcoming whatever you both saw and went through."

The flashes still go through her mind as she too looks to Charlie.

Suddenly it hits as she remembers what Felix said about her mother and father about what he'd done. She pictures Felix snapping her father's neck. Her father's fear and confusion… The one man besides Carlisle she'd loved most in this world was taken away because of jealousy and the need to control her.

"My dad…" She says fragile like.

Carlisle looks to her wishing he knew what to do to help.

"The last time I saw him we'd fought. Ironically enough it was over Felix. He warned me he was no good and trying to control me. I'd always make excuses for him. My dad never knew the truth not about him being a vampire or the abuse but I think he suspected. He said he'd met men like Felix that he'd been sent out on calls dealing with these sort of men. His exact words were. "I'm going to visit you one day and find you dead. Then I'm going to want to take a gun to myself for not protecting you better but not before I kill the son of a bitch first." She buries her face into her hands and that bloody show comes back and she jumps down angrily.

She shows Carlisle her hands.

"What is this? WHY am I doing this?" She gasps out covering her mouth as Charlie stirs in his sleep.

She closes her eyes once he zonks back out. She then frantically goes to scrub the bloody show off her face and hands. Bella dries off only to see she's still got a few stray tears coming down. She hisses out and rips the towel in half. Carlisle comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"Shh…" He says soothingly.

"Why does there always have to be something wrong with me. Can't I just be normal?"

Carlisle smiles and shakes his head.

"Why would you want to be normal my dear?" He says looking to her in the mirror.

She breaks into a smile shaking her head.

"That'd be quite boring wouldn't it?" He says kissing along her neck.

"You know what I mean Carlisle."

"Hmmm, my dear I'm afraid I don't. There's not a thing about you I don't love."

"Even this?" She motions to the bits of tears on her face.

"Yes even that. To me this…" He wipes them away with his thumb and shows it to her.

"It just proves how much love is still in that mind of yours when you're the only vampire able to do this. You've not lost all your humanity. This…" He rubs it around with his index finger and thumb. "Show's Bella Swan is still somewhere within Bella Cullen. The woman I fell in love with and only continue to as time goes by."

Bella smiles and shakes her head.

"I do believe my husband is crazy."

"Ah, that'd most certainly be the case my Bella dear. Very crazy." He smiles and runs his hands along her arms.

He wanted his wife desperately but remembered what Edward had said about what Felix had done. He'd not pressure her for anything so intimidate that should be her call he thought.

"Bella I've to ask and please do not think me mad at you but I need to know."

She waits in wonder.

"How many times did Felix have his way with you when you were there?"

Bella sighs but breaks into half an evil grin and Carlisle becomes confused at first.

"Only once…"  
"Once?"

She nods.

"I broke it off so he had to heal before he could try again."

Carlisle's jaw drops.

"Remind me not to ever get on your bad side my dear."

She softly laughs.

"May I ask how you managed that?"

"He succeeded his way in and I maneuvered just enough to flip the pen back over and I did one swift move with my pelvis and snapped."

Carlisle has a good laugh at this even though the idea of Felix doing that to her killed him but he couldn't help but to wish he'd seen such a thing.

"Oh my dear you really are amazing." He says wrapping his arms around her once more as she leans against his chest.

Still a million things ran through her mind about everything that happened. But for now she simply enjoyed being in her husband's arms again and knowing that Charlie was safe. She reached up and kissed his lips.

"DADDY!"

Bella and Carlisle turn to see Charlie tossing around in his sleep. Bella looks to Carlisle with a frightful expression. Carlisle makes his way over as Charlie's got his little fist balled up and he's tossing around.

"Daddy…" he starts crying.

Carlisle gently shakes him awake. Charlie leaps up and wraps his arms around Carlisle crying.

Bella covers her mouth in wonder.

"Charlie baby what's wrong?" She asks.

"I had a bad dream. Felix kept hitting you mommy and daddy got hurt."

Carlisle held his son furious with Felix even if he had already taken him out. He knew his wife and son would be damaged because of what he'd done. Carlisle would do his damnest though to make up for it and bring them back. Carlisle sits Charlie down and looks to him. He unbuttons the first couple buttons on his shirt and shows Charlie the tiny handprint that was permanently left on Carlisle now.

"You saved me Charlie remember? This is your hand. You were the hero son."

Bella's jaw drops as she too runs her finger along it as Charlie does. Charlie smiles and Bella looks to her son flabbergasted.

"You did this Charlie?"

"Daddy was hurt mommy I got scared."

Bella smiles a bit and covers her mouth still in surprise.

"You were the flash weren't you Charlie?" She taps Carlisle's chest where the handprint is.

"You made that light that went into daddy and healed him didn't you?"

He nods with a smile. Bella grabs her son and pulls him in for a hug.

"That's wonderful Charlie. You're such a big brave boy just like daddy!"

He giggles.

"I don't know my dear he might even be braver than I." He winks upon her and buttons his shirt back up.

Bella smiles warmly upon her husband and kisses Charlie's cheeks.

* * *

"But mommy it doesn't taste as good!"  
"Charlie baby please you must understand.."

Carlisle overhears this as he finishes his kill and looks to Bella seeing the guilt consuming her once again as they feed tonight. Charlie stomps his foot.

"No mommy I don't want this!"

Carlisle shakes his head knowing this would probably happen. He clears his throat and Bella looks to him as though she's a child that got caught doing something horrifically wrong. He takes note of the way she winces and takes a step back. He hates to see this, here's where part of the rebuilding his wife and son comes.

"Charlie come here son we need to talk."

He watches as Bella backs into a tree and sinks upon the ground she ignores her prey. He knows she's not fed yet do to trying to convince Charlie. He focuses on his son first then he'll go and try to console his wife. He really wished she'd not blame herself all these things were out of her control it was that or he came to Italy and find them both dead. Carlisle knew why she did what she did but he could see it in her face. Bella might not ever forgive herself. She loved him so much that she's truly feeling as though she's wronged him. He can read it all over her without her voicing it and another thing he can see clear as day is she felt as though she cheated on him by what Felix and Aro did. Just the way she carried herself and acted around him now. She's back to that no deserving attitude he'd worked so hard to help her on.

"We do not feed from humans son. We're a family that feeds only from animals."

"But mommy…"

"Mommy did what she had to in order for you both to survive. She didn't want to feed from the humans that's why at first mommy got real sick. Mommy didn't want you to get that way to so she let you go ahead in feed but now that we're together and you're both safe we've no reason to feed from humans and to do so Charlie is very wrong and forbidding we are not cruel are we Charlie? They've feelings just as we do and Charlie son you are half human making it far worse if you were to do such a thing. You must understand that we do not say no to you to be punishful or mean it's because we love you and are trying to teach you to do the right things. Do you understand Charlie?"

Charlie nods and looks to Bella.

"I'm sorry mommy."

She forces a smile his way.

"It's ok Charlie hun I know it's hard."

Bella sighs in relief as Charlie goes back to the deer she'd caught him. She mouths the words thank you to her husband. But still she stays where she is.

"Bella dear you should feed."

She leans back and nods.

"Go on now." He says in a more demanding voice.

Bella does as he wishes and they head out in plans of trying to find a way home and safely for Charlie. Carlisle knew with the diet they'd been on with the Volturi flying was out of the question and Charlie was still just a boy and half human at that. He thinks on this as they continue onward and Bella catches up to them…

"Uncle Gar!" They turn to see Garrett behind them and Charlie takes off running towards him.

Garrett scoops him up.

"Now where they hell are you going?" He says to Carlisle.

"Language Garrett please." Bella reminds.

"Oh sorry heck…" He teases with a bow her way.

"Home."

"Like this?"

"Charlie…" Carlisle reminds.

"Exactly…"

"Come now follow me Kate and I have been wondering about you all. Let's go we've a way to get home."

Garrett takes Charlie on his shoulders and Charlie giggles as they go about. Bella leans against Carlisle as he's got his arm about her.

"Carlisle…" She does that thing of sounding so innocent again.

"Yes my dear?"

"Did we lose anyone?"

Garrett turns with a grin.

"Ha! Really have you such little faith in us princess?"

"Princess?" Carlisle says distastefully.

Garrett shrugs.

"Not like I can call her human anymore. Well I could but…"  
"Just call her Bella!"

"Nah… I like princess."

Carlisle rolls his eyes.

"You really are an ass aren't you my friend."

Garrett has a good laugh at this and Bella elbows her husband.

"Charlie…." She hints.

"Oh…" Carlisle clears his throat.

"I'll be more careful my dear."

Bella rather laughs realizing she can only count on one hand how much she's ever heard her husband cuss…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25(I do not own anything) **Read and Review please!**

**(Back Home)**

"We'll be right back Charlie…"

"Ok daddy!"

Charlie shows Kate the picture he drew. Garrett points to the picture.

"Who's that!?"

"You uncle Gar!" Charlie giggles.

"Why am I pink?"

Charlie shrugs.

"Seriously why did the boy draw me in pink?" He looks to Carlisle as Carlisle's leading Bella outside so they can hunt.

"Maybe it's because he likes your sensitive side most."

"Ah, is that true Charlie?"

Bella laughs as Carlisle slides the screen door shut.

She follows after Carlisle as he dashes on into the woods. She takes down an moose that wasn't too far off. And she goes to feed as the memory of the boy whose life she took comes to play. She shakes her head and leans over the moose baring her teeth at its neck. She swallows back and begins to feed as she drains the blood from the moose she taste the boy's blood amongst her tongue she feels that rich feeling that ran through her that soothed her throat just so. She gasps out and jumps back scooting amongst the ground.

Carlisle watches from a distance as he's finishing off his prey. He raises up in wonder and heads towards her.

"Bella hun are you alright?"

She nods but he can see it in her face. Carlisle kneels down and caresses her cheek.

"Go finish Bella you need to feed."

She looks to the moose shaking her head.

"I'm ok I'm full."

Carlisle sighs.

"What is it?"

She looks to the ground.

"I keep seeing him."

"Who Bella dear?"

"The young man I killed he was just a teenager Carlisle."

Carlisle swallows back on this. He grabs her hand raising her up along with him.

"Bella dear he would have died no matter what. If they had him there amongst the others…"

"I know but at my hands? I can't believe I took a life. I just can't…"

Carlisle pulls her to him he wrap his arms around her.

"To be honest my dear if I was that young lad I couldn't picture a better death amongst the ones that were there. What better way to go then a gorgeous vampire that her heart was bigger than her thirst. I'm sure he took notice in how you felt about what you had to do."

"Green eyes…"

"What's that my dear?"  
"He'd green eyes…"

Carlisle raises a brow and something about the knowledge of his eye color just proved to him how much love Bella had inside her. He doubts seriously that any of the Volturi members ever cared enough to pay that close attention. He says nothing else though just holds her. He'd convince her to feed again after a while.

Bella was cooking Charlie something to eat trying to get him off having to drink so much blood. She also hoped it might get what the Volturi had them doing out of his system. Charlie was asleep on the couch when the four of them all look to one another as Charlie yet again wakes up in screams.

"What the hell is that?" Garrett says jumping up.

Carlisle sighs.

"Another nightmare." He swore they were getting worse.

Bella rushes over shaking Charlie awake and picking him up. She rocks him looking to her husband with that shamed look again.

"Bella my dear please stop that." He hinted.

She closes her eyes and sits on the couch continuing to rock.

"The bastards…" Garrett mumbles watching Bella console her son.

"That's no lie." Kate says shaking her head.

Carlisle leans back in thought. Kate stirs the macaroni for Charlie but wrinkles her nose in disgust and Carlisle laughs.

"You get used to it."

"Ugh…" She says watching it as she spoons some of it and watching it land back into the pan.

Throughout the day Carlisle continues to think. It finally hits as his wife has another damn near break down…

They'd put Charlie to sleep for the night and Carlisle was lying on the bed reading one of his books. He felt horrible, not paying attention as he'd been trying to not think about sex or anything to close to nature out of respect because of what Felix had done.

He hears his wife come out of the bathroom and feels her lay next to him.

"Have a good bath my dear?"

"Yes."

She leans against his arm and he kisses the top of her head but continues with his book not once looking to her. After a few moment's he finishes a couple chapters and goes to set it down but Bella rises and she looks truly hurt. He doesn't once look at what she's wearing he looks to her face as he turns to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…" She says softly but looks crushed still.

He narrows his eyes in wonder but it hits as she goes back to the bathroom and he shakes his head. He automatically knew then as he looked upon the little white lingerie number she was wearing her hair had been fixed up everything. Carlisle felt like the biggest jerk. He'd been so focused on not thinking about sex for her sake that he'd hurt her anyway by making her think he didn't want her.

He raises up and knocks on the bathroom door.

"May I come in?"

"Just give me a moment."

He shakes his head and comes in anyway.

"Bella…"

She's wiping her face with some tissues and trying to hide it but now she'd never be able to hide her tears. Thus only upset her more.  
"Carlisle!" She scolds Bella rushes to the closet and places on a shirt and sweats.

He leans against the counter trying to come up with the right words. Instead nothing comes to mind so he scoops her up and places her on the counter looking upon her.

"That was not intentional."

She nods but turns her head. He gently cups her chin upon the palm of his hand and has her face him. His lips lock with hers and he presses himself against her so that she gets the point literally.

"There's no way in hell I'd ever stop wanting you! You must understand that. I'm actually rather upset that you changed." He says with a wink.

She nods but still has that unsure look about her.

"I would understand Carlisle. I cheated you I…"

Carlisle closes his eyes and grits his teeth he wasn't mad at her but knew now his theory was correct.

"You did no such thing! How is what they did to you mean you cheated me my dear?"

"I should have fought harder I should have never let them touch me…"

"Damn it Bella you are alive that's what matters. Cheating would consist of you willingly sleeping with someone else because you lust or love them. Nothing you did was even close to that! You'd never do such a thing and neither would I. Neither of us is as heartless as Aro was and we both only have eyes for each other. I'd never question your loyalty or faithfulness to me I don't need to I see it in your eyes. You love me Bella. I know you do. You'd never hurt me."

Her arms go around his neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too my dear but I want to explain something. By no means was I purposely ignoring you or shrugging you off. I've been wanting you. You've not a clue how bad. I just wanted to give you the say so about that. I knew you'd been through hell my dear and the last thing I'd ever want is to hurt you or bring back bad memories. I wanted to give you time to heal so I was focusing on TRYING NOT to want sex ironically enough. I was doing what I could to not want to throw you down and have my way with you. You're crazy to think there'd ever be a day where I'd not want you."

Bella breaks into laughter. Carlisle rears back and looks to her.

"What's so funny my Bella?"

"I'd wanted you to throw me on the bed or anywhere for that matter for a couple days now but had my own fears about it too."

Carlisle chuckles a bit shaking his head but leans his forehead against hers.

"Guess we should have communicated more on the subject. For the record next time just go for it don't hold back…" He hints with a wink.

She nods in agreement with a grin about her.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Carlisle leans back down kissing her lips once again. Only the kissing becomes more intense. He wraps his arms around her waist and pushes her closer to him. He kisses along her neck and shoulder and back to her lips. He continues this as he rips her shirt and sweats off. He works his fingers gently inside her whilst he continued to throb below wanting release desperately yet his attention went on her first. Bella unbuttons his shirt and undoes his belt and pants.

He winks upon her as she feels him below.

"See no question there…" He hints and she softly laughs.

His eyes temporarily close as she continues to teasingly stroke him.

"You keep that up I won't make it much longer." He moans out.

She bites her lower lip giving him that sultry grin.

"I'll always want you." He whispers and dives into her.

They continue this not realizing that two hours had gone by as they hear Charlie up now below asking for them. Bella softly laughs.

Carlisle smiles and kisses her lips pulling out; both had already lost count anyhow... Carlisle and Bella hurriedly shower and dress making their way back down. Garrett forms a shitty grin.

"So what were mommy and daddy up to?"

"I bet they were napping." Kate says with a wink.

"But they don't sleep neither do you uncle Gar and aunt Katie."

"Hmmm now how bout that."

Carlisle shakes his head at Garrett.

"Think it's time we get that house Bella dear." Carlisle hints.

She half laughs picking Charlie up.

"I think you're right."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"I think it's time we took a real vacation then once we get back we can start our lives. These things do not need rushing after all. First we mend then we go from there." Carlisle says patting her leg.

"You and Charlie shall see my dear, patience. Charlie you want to go on a vacation?"

He just smiles and kicks his feet about in the car seat.

"But first thing's first…" Carlisle says and takes his wife's hand.

Hours later Bella looks to her husband as the sign reads Forks, Washington. He drives onto the cemetery making his way towards where her father was buried. Carlisle then leans over and pulls out a drawer underneath Bella's legs. He pulls out some yellow roses and gets out. He opens the door for Bella then gets his son out of the car seat. He hold Charlie's hand and kneels down.

"Charlie son we're going to visit your grandpa now, the man that you're named after. He was a good man and he was your mommy's father. I want you to put these on his grave understand?"

Charlie nods and Bella covers her mouth in surprise as he husband raises back up.

"Carlisle…" She says softly.

He nods her way and takes her hand as well he hands her a kerchief just in case. Bella takes out her photos from her purse and hands Charlie a picture.

"That's my dad Charlie. He would have been your grandfather. He'd have spoiled you beyond belief and he loves you Charlie."

Charlie nods and places down the roses.

"I love you too grandpa." He says shocking Bella.

Carlisle smiles and puts his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"He was a cop hun he liked helping and serving others."

Charlie smiles at this.

However something happens that catches them both off guard as they watch Charlie. He sticks out his hand and looks to be shaking hands with someone else someone taller than he but neither can see anyone there. Charlie giggles.

"Ok I will."

Bella gasps out looking to Carlisle. Carlisle tilts his head in wonder.

"Charlie son who are you talking to?"

"My grandpa."

"What did he say Charlie?"

Carlisle firmly holds his wife.

"He tickled my tummy then he said to take care of my mommy."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 (Don't own anything) **Read and Review and thanks to everyone's lovely reviews/messages...**

**_5 years later…_**

"High school dad really?"

Carlisle laughs.

"You age development has slowed down enough that yes I do believe it's time you get some education in besides what your mother and I have been working with you on. That and interactions with other teenagers could prove to be very beneficial to you. I doubt you want to be stuck with your mother and I all the time."

"What if they think I'm a freak or something?"

"I highly doubt that son."

"Does mom know about this?"

Carlisle sighs.

"Not yet but I plan to tell her."

"She's gonna flip dad!"

"I doubt that you're 15 now Charlie it's time to get out there and see what the world has to offer."

"Dad…" Charlie looks nervously to the school building with all the other kids walking around.

"You can do this son I believe in you. Just remember what we talked about."

Charlie sighs.

"Ok dad."

Carlisle smiles.

"Your mom and I will pick you up after school."

"Not if she doesn't kill you first you know how she is about secrets."

"Hmmm, I'll handle your mother. You just have a good day try to be a normal teenager son."

"Yeah sure…" Charlie says with a smile and grips the door handle.

"Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Carlisle shakes his head with a grin watching Charlie head towards the front doors of his very first day of school ever.

Once he sees him walk through the doors he drives onto work where Bella already is. He parks the car and gets out glancing to the picture of his wife and son on his visor. He truly hoped his son would be ok but knew deep down he wanted him to get out and make some friends try to have a normal life. His son was smart as they came and he knew he'd be fine academically it was friend wise he was concerned as he'd not been around children his age even as a small child they were afraid of the risk. But Charlie had great self-control and was mostly eating human food now which Carlisle knew would help. Charlie looked a lot like his grandpa from the pictures Bella showed Carlisle. He was very tall had dark hair and dark brown eyes.

They still resided at the house Bella and Charlie had picked out years ago. Kate and Garrett visited often and visa versa. They've also gotten even more attached to the Denali Coven.

"You will need to soak that twice a day with the salt. Now I don't want to see you back here again because you didn't listen to me Mr. Williams."

Carlisle hears his wife with a continuous patient that does indeed never listen to either of them.

"Ah back again Mr. Williams?"

Bella turns smiling at her husband.

"What can I say I just can't seem to part from your beautiful wife Dr. Cullen."

"Ah, well most can't."

Carlisle winks at Bella. Bella grins and finishes wrapping the man's foot.

"I'm sure your wife wouldn't be too happy to hear that Mr. Williams. And you've a very pretty wife."

"Ah, yes but she's still saving herself for that Richard Gere."

"Is she now?"

He nods pretending to pout. Bella laughs.

"Here's the salt I want you to use just half a cup is all you need understand?"

Mr. Williams a tall elderly man with salt and pepper hair rises and takes the salt from Bella's hand.

"Might I have a hug Mrs. Cullen?"

"But of course."

Bella hugs the man and helps lead him back towards the waiting room.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"You're very welcome."

Carlisle signs off his chart.

"How's the day so far?"

"Ok you got a couple of patients. One in room 12 the other in 16 otherwise it's slow."

"Very well I shall see to them."

Bella nods and fills out her paperwork at the desk. Carlisle grabs his stethoscope but leans into her ear as nobody's looking.

"So what are you doing for lunch my dear?"

"That's sexual harassment Dr. Cullen."

"Is it now?"

She grins and reaches for another paper.

"Well then I guess I just have to fire you."

"Hmmm."

"You wouldn't fire your best nurse…"

"Then I suppose I'll see you at lunch."

He says walking off. Bella smiles shaking her head as Carlisle winks and enters the patient's room. Bella enters not long after and helps her husband look after the patient. Once the patient is dismissed Carlisle looks up from his charts.

"Charlie started school today."

"Um what?" Her eyes widen as she looks to him.

"Carlisle!" She hisses.

He chuckles softly.

"And when were you planning on telling me or talking to me about this?"

He shrugs.

"I swear Carlisle."

"You really shouldn't my dear."

"Shouldn't I have a say in this?"

"Bella my dear we both know you wouldn't have agreed. You're far too protective he needs to get out there experience life. He's not going to want to be stuck with us forever."

She folds her arms.

"If anything happens…"

"It won't he'll be fine."

He leans over kissing her lips before he exits the room.

"We'll pick him up after our shift."

"I'm still not very happy with you, just so you know!"

He smiles.

"Yes my dear I know I'll more than make up for it later." He hints and leaves the room.

Bella sighs and finishes cleaning up the room and setting it up for the next patient. She took pride in working for Carlisle. She'd been working here for 3 years now and loved it. Now there were some chaotic hard times her and Carlisle thought they'd never make it through such as losing a patient or dealing with ones that didn't take care of themselves or the worst cases where it involved children. But she wouldn't change what she does for anything. She loved her job and it only made it that much more rewarding that she worked alongside of her husband.

At times though both were tested as they were both every attractive both got hit on constantly but they pushed passed each other's jealousy and focused solely on each other especially once behind doors. Bella couldn't count how many times a day certain patients would hit on her husband or have the balls to touch him. She smirks on this shaking her head. But as always he was respectful and enduring and let them down lightly as did she with other men. Both Carlisle and Bella though had their "constant" patients that came in just for the sole purpose of flirtation in hopes of taking it further. They just made jokes about it once it was the two of them. Neither of them had to worry about the other in that department. They were both smitten with each other and always will be. They also knew that in a couple more years probably after Charlie graduated they'd have to move and work at another hospital this would be something they did every few years because of them not aging but that came with it. It didn't matter where they went as long as they had each other and managed to make it work.

They'd made it past all the trials they faced years ago and the three of them were stronger than ever. The Volturi and everything that took place was more like a mere nightmare to Bella now and she'd pushed it all behind her thanks to her husband and Charlie had hardly any recollection of it. The hand mark he left however still lays amongst Carlisle's chest as a constant reminder of how much his son loves him. Every time he looks in the mirror and sees it he can't help but to smile. The Volturi had become more peaceful and less harsh now as it was being ran by Marcus and Jasper only more so by Marcus which had a much more different approach of dealing with things. He wasn't near as sadistic. In fact Marcus had written a personal apology to Carlisle on his behalf on what took place. Jasper took on Caius for ranking and took his place. This made Carlisle feel somewhat more at ease about the Volturi. Jasper and he had a bit of history from his stay before… At first he'd not cared too much for Jasper Whitlock…

During Carlisle's stay many years ago Jasper had tried to influence Carlisle into feeding from humans. It had almost worked as Carlisle even took it upon himself to grab the young woman Jasper had taunted him with and nearly plunge his teeth into her. But once he felt what Jasper was doing he made himself stop and sent the young woman away. That was the very first time Jasper had seen Carlisle's fury and Jasper barely made it alive. It's only because of Carlisle's great self-control that Jasper was still alive today. Oddly enough after that confrontation and once Jasper got a read on what kind of vampire Carlisle was they became good friends and from that day on he was never dumb enough to try to influence Carlisle Cullen again. He'd respected Carlisle in his decisions and so called diet. Jasper even thought about trying the diet himself but couldn't bring it upon himself once he smelt of animal blood it just wasn't the same. Carlisle was the first decent vampire he'd come across and he could sense his honor, faith and appreciation for live itself and for mankind. Jasper rather admired Carlisle for who he was. He'd told him this much before Carlisle left in fact he tried to persuade his friend to stay by saying "Well who's to keep me inline now my friend if you're to leave and who do I spar with? You know how I feel about a good spar…" Carlisle shakes his head in thought. From then on they both shared a friendship that neither could quite describe but they knew without a shadow of a doubt they'd always trust the other.

Come lunch time Carlisle yanks Bella into one of the storage rooms locking the door.

"Dr. Cullen you trying to get us fired."

"Kind of hard to get fired if you're the boss my dear."

"Is that so?"

He nods kissing her lips and running his hands up her scrubs. Carlisle pulls down her pants and pens her against the wall. He wastes no time working his way inside. There were things about her husband Bella still continued to learn everyday not a one she didn't like though but this was one of them. She couldn't believe how truly naughty he could be when he wanted there were times he'd floor her with what he'd say or come up with. Hell at times she thought she would die from over stimulation. But it was just the same for Carlisle they both seemed to surprise one another with certain things. Working together was certainly interesting especially when it came time for them to make time for one another. Yet both enjoyed working together immensely and wouldn't want it any other way. He moved about at vamparic speed as she she arched her back. She felt his tongue about her neck as he worked his way to her lips where it didn't take long for both to simultaneously release. She then smiles "Am I still to be fired?" He softly chuckles. "Tomorrow's another day..." He says fixing his scrubs and handing her scrub top back.

They were both proud of Charlie as well though both were said that he's years growing up went by so fast they also couldn't be happier of who he's become. He was brilliant like his father, had his mother and grandpa's good looks, and he was a mixture of his father and Bella combined in personality. As Garrett puts it "He's a little half and half he is." Charlie also was still very fond of his uncle Gar. Garrett though he wouldn't admit it was just as fond of him and was often teaching him sparing techniques.

After their shift Bella waits in the car for her husband to finish up as he was with one more patient. She starts the car and turns on the radio. She smiles as it's Bon Jovi's "Superman." She thinks back to that day and feels that old sensation she did back then. She leans back and sees her husband making his way to the car. He opens the back door first throwing his jacket in the back seat then open the door to the front getting in. He hears the song himself grinning he then leans over and kisses her. Neither says a word he just starts the car and backs out but then takes her hand holding it as they go to pick up Charlie from school.

Bella sighs in relief to see Charlie making his way to the car. Carlisle chuckles as he witnesses his son hugging a cute brunette haired girl.

"Already?" Bella says in shock.

"Well he is our son…" Carlisle hints and she elbows him.

He laughs softly again.

"Look at it this way my dear Bella he had a really good first day."

"Ugh…"

Charlie gets in the car all smiles.

"So how'd it go son?"

"Great actually."

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

"So dad's still alive?"

Bella shakes her head laughing.

"Barely, and the day isn't over yet."

Charlie laughs.

"So who was that?" Bella asks.

"Oh her?"  
"Yes of course her…"

"That's Bree."  
"Bree?"

"Yep Bree Tanner, they moved here from Forks mom. I thought that was kind of funny considering that's where grandpa lived."  
"That's odd, small world huh Charlie?"  
"Certainly is…"

~Fin~

**I truly hope everyone enjoyed the story and it's odd twist anyways thank you for reading!**


End file.
